Blind Date
by MandaxPanda
Summary: **Rinoa/Saïx side story, read my fic Fire so you know what I'm talking about** After being betrayed over and over by his past lovers, Saïx finally agrees to date again, he didn't know that this blind date would lead to the best love he could ever ask for.
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Date**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Saïx and Rinoa side story**- The whole thing is in sections and those sections rotate between Saïx's and Rinoa's point of views. I hope you enjoy it…

**A/N: Those who don't want to read this read the author's note at the end about a Leon/Cloud prequel.**

Blind Date

I HATE women.

They want nothing but money and someone they can fuck before they get bored. I hate them and I never want to be with one ever again.

I'm NOT gay.

I will never be romantically involved with another man. Men are just as disgusting as women, if not more. But I'd rather work with men than work with women.

"Saïx, you haven't really been involved with anyone in a while… don't you want to think about settling down or at least getting a girlfriend?" I turned to see Axel who was carrying a hose to load the fire truck.

Now this idiot here, the gayest man known to the planet, is trying to get me to go on a date. I don't know with who, but I already have an answer.

"Fuck no, I'm not doing it." I said with finality and moved to grab a wrench so that I could make sure all of the configurations on the truck were secure.

"Dude, you didn't even let me explain! You obviously had some bad experiences with women your age, you are _definitely _not gay, so why don't you just try something new?" Axel said.

"There are only two options… men and women, and I refuse to get involved with either. I didn't think I would have to explain this to anyone. Stop talking to me, you I hate it when people try to talk to me." I said and took a deep breath to calm my anger.

The reason I'm a fire fighter is because I don't have to deal with people… dealing with people makes me angry. And my temper is not to be trifled with.

And that is why I'm having such a hard time with this conversation with Axel…

"Look, let me just say this: Why don't you try dating someone younger?" Axel asked.

I snarled at him, "I am not resorting to pedophilia!" I snapped.

"I'm not saying that!" Axel snapped back before sighing. "I'm not saying that and you know it, Saïx." Axel finished. "Roxas has a friend… she's almost eighteen and I know that sounds bad… but it's not like I'm asking you to _do _her, I'm just asking you to take a chance and go on a date." Axel said.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea to me! I mean, an almost legal hot girl? I'd be on that like white on rice!" Xigbar said.

"And unlike Xigbar here, you actually have class." Axel said with a smile.

I growled. "Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because your lonely, I can see it. Everyone can see it and I just don't think it's fair that your missing out on being happy! You're part of the team, you're a good friend to all of us!" Axel said.

"And think about it Saïx, this girl is willing to go on a date with you… which is almost equivalent to swimming in the ocean with a hungry shark who has a mean streak… I mean, your not the nicest dude on the planet… Rinoa, who is putting herself out there for you, has got to be a keeper. She's almost putting herself up for abuse." Marly said.

"THEN WHY DON'T WE CALL IT OFF IF I'M SO HORRIBLE TO BE AROUND!" I yelled before throwing the wrench I was holding down and moving over to get a screwdriver.

"That's not what Marly is trying to say… Saïx, let me be the voice of reason for you." Cloud said from his spot on a crate.

I sighed and looked to Cloud. Cloud was someone I respected since day one. He was someone who always knew how to act and what to say in any situation. I admired him as a hard working fireman with a strong character. That is why I remain on his team.

"No one is going to force you to do anything… we're only asking that you at least give this girl a chance. Not for us, not for her, but for yourself. I've met her and she's a really nice girl, she'll show you a good time. We just want you to at least try and be happy. And the best way we can think of making that happen is if you meet someone worth while. You have been unfairly mistreated in the past, we know that. But sometimes you need to just move on… not by turning to yourself but by meeting someone new, someone you can rely on. If this doesn't work out, then it wasn't meant to be but that doesn't mean anything if you don't try. And you know it's okay to be a little anxious and to be a little afraid but don't chicken out on this. You're better than that." Cloud said.

I sighed again and rubbed my face before looking at everyone. "So what do I have to do?" I asked.

"We already made a dinner reservation at Rosa Rossa for tonight. You know that really fancy restaurant? So don't forget to dress nice!" Axel said looking at me as if he had just won the lottery.

"You sure didn't waste any time…" I grumbled.

"Just take her out to eat and then see if she wants to do anything afterwards." Cloud said.

I nodded and returned to my work. It was just a stupid date, all I had to do was feed this girl and indulge her for a couple more hours before dropping her off.

-Blind Date-

I got a call from Roxas saying that dinner was a-go. To be honest I was kinda nervous but at the same time…

I was really excited.

I was looking through my drawers and closet for something nice to wear when my doorbell rang. I quickly moved down the stairs and opened the door for Tom. Tom smiled and waltzed into my house like he owned the place.

"I'm here for emotional support and I also called Roxas, who actually called Axel so they're both coming." Tom said with a smile.

"Good! I need all the help I can get. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to dress for this." I said and started to pull Tom up the stairs.

"Don't you just have to dress pretty?" Tom asked.

"No, you dunce! This is very important and very specific." I said as we entered my room again.

"Okay… so what do you have so far?" Tom asked.

"Well, I have three top contenders and I'm not sure what type of shoe to wear. Also make up… I could go all out with liquid liner and colors… or I could go neutral with a charcoal liner and golds and browns, or I could be really modest and do a light sheer with a small amout of liner and mascara. Also lip color… I could go cherry red, or dark red, or coral." I explained and smiled at Tom.

I could practically see his head spinning in cirlces. "you really spend time on that?" Tom asked.

"Yes! It's hard to be beautiful!" I snapped playfully.

When the bell rang again and I sent Tom downstairs to get Axel and Roxas while I got everything set up.

I laid the three dresses on my bed and I opened my closet to reveal my rather large collection of shoes.

"Alright…" I said quietly to myself before I heard everyone come in.

"How's everything going?" Roxas asked.

"Pretty good but I need your help. I have options." I said and gestured to the dresses on my bed.

"Alright, I figure you already know what they look like on you… but what do they represent?" Axel asked.

"Dresses represent stuff?" Tom asked and I laughed.

"Well, they send messages." Roxas explained.

"Well, the one on the right is 'classy and modest.' It actually stops right below the knee. I was going for mature." I started.

Axel nodded and gestured for me to go on.

"The one in the midde is 'fun loving.' That's really the only way I can describe it. I like it because its form fitting." I said. It really was a nice dress. It was a racerback but it was crochet so you could still see all of my upper back and it was short enough to be alluring but not too much.

And I really liked my legs.

"And the third one?" Axel asked.

"Well, that one's on the other side of the scale. That one's the 'young, fresh, and not so modest.' It's a form fitting single strap and _really _short." I finished.

"How short is _really _short?" Tom asked.

"I mean, when I sit down there's a nice little tease of inner thigh and it doesn't leave much for the imagination…" I said and bit my lip in embarrassment. I mean, did it make me kinda whorish already to have a dress like that?

"I say go with the middle one, you are a fun loving person and I think it's really pretty." Roxas said.

"I would love to say wear the 'not so modest' one, but that's only because that's what _I'd_ like to see if I had a hot blind date. But Saïx would use it against you… so yeah, I agree with Rox." Axel said.

I smiled. "Can you help me with shoes though? The more practicle ones are on the left and the six-inch ones are on the right." I said.

"Damn, that's a lot of shoe!" Axel said and I laughed.

I had a whole closet devoted to shoes and dresses…

"Your parents paid for all of these?" Roxas asked.

"No, I definitely pay for them with my own money. Even though my parents are well off, I still have to work for my wardrobe." I said.

"What do they do?" Roxas asked.

"Well, her mom is a plastic sergeon and her dad is a mechanic." Tom said.

"I'm a mechanic too, actually. I picked it up when I was really young. My desk is covered in tools and small car parts as you can see." I pointed to my desk.

"I didn't even notice that. Wow, I had no idea." Roxas said. "I'm really happy I have a cool friend like you." I giggled at Roxas' comment.

"Excuse me? I'm pretty cool myself, Roxas!" Tom boasted.

I laughed. "Yeah, your cool by association!" I said.

"You both are cool!" Roxas said, probably just to pacify Tom.

"So do you work with your dad?" Axel asked.

"I used to, but a few months ago I started working with this guy named Seifer Almasy at his shop. We are really making some funds together." I said and smiled. I loved working in that shop because I always had work… I was really worked like a dog, but at the end of the day, it was always worth it.

"Can you tell Seifer that Sora and I say hi? He was actually a friend of ours at the orfanage. I'm so glad to hear he's doing well." Roxas said with a small smile on his face.

I nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Well, to get back on track, I say you wear six-inches. Saïx is a big dude so it would be better if you were almost as tall as him." Axel said.

"Ohhh, wear these!" Tom said and pointed to a new pair I bought a few days ago.

"Good choice!" Axel said.

They were black patent leather shoes. I bought them because they were my definition of 'sexy.'

"Why don't you put everything on?" Roxas asked.

"Okay." I said and moved to take off my shirt.

"RINOA!" Roxas squeaked.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't you think you should change in the bathroom?" Roxas asked.

"No, you're gay, your boyfried's gay obviously, and Tom and I bathed together when we were kids. He knows the drill." I said with a little laugh as I continued to change.

When I was finally done dressing, Roxas was as red as a lobster.

"I guess you've never really seen a half-naked girl before, huh?" I said with a snort.

"I feel like I just did something dirty…" Roxas whined and Axel pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay Rox. I'll give you a nice view of my naked body to make you feel better!" Axel said as he pet Roxas' hair.

Roxas swatted out of his boyfriend's hold and sputtered. "That is not necessary!"

Tom and I laughed and I did a slow turn. "So what do you think?" I asked.

"I'd fuck you!" Tom said.

"Shut up, douchebag. I was hoping for an intelligent assessment." I said.

"If Saïx doesn't find you attractive, he's very lost…" Axel said.

"You look really good." Roxas said.

"I think I'll go with a light make-up but what color should I choose for lipstick?" I held out the three colors for them to see.

Roxas and Axel said "coral" the same time Tom said "bright red."

"Two votes to coral, sorry Tom." I said and started to put on my make up.

"Like I said, I'm really only here for emotional support." Tom repeated.

"Are you wearing your hair down?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, but I have a hair tie in my clutch so if I get tired of it I can put it up." I said and sighed. I looked to the clock.

It was seven on the dot… Saïx would be here in thirty minutes. I took a breath and sat on my bed."What kind of car does he drive?" I asked.

"Does that matter?" Roxas asked.

"You can learn a lot about a person by the car they choose. Axel likes attention, he's also got this sort of devil may care attitude. Don't you think his corvette fits the part?" I asked.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, you're right!" he said happily.

"He's got a black Civic Coupe. One of the new ones." Axel said.

"Nice… It's not really a luxury car but it's a pretty high end Honda. Which means he appreciates nice things. But it also performs well and has a decent horsepower so I think he was really going for stability. If he's got the whole shebang than he has a smooth ride… which probably means he likes consistency. It's black so he wants to blend in… but it's kind of hard for anyone to blend in with a nice car like that." I said smiling at the car choice. It really was a car I could appreciate.

I was starting to feel a little anxious now. I had that really fluttery feeling in my stomach and I laid back on my bed with another deep breath. "Should I be nervous?" I asked, really directing the question to Axel.

"To be honest… yeah. Saïx is a tough egg to crack. I'll be surprised if you don't cry at least once during this date…" Axel said.

My heart started to pound. "Thanks." I said warily.

"Just be yourself Rinoa… if he doesn't like you that's his loss…" Tom said.

I smiled and we started up a small conversation to pass the time. Things like 'what not to do' and 'what to expect.'

When I heard a car pull up the driveway I ran to my window to see my date. The man who came out of the car, even from my distance, you could tell…

He was beautiful.

"What the fuck! When you said he was a big dude, I didn't think you meant ripped-sexy-man!" I said practically drooling at the sight of the guy.

"Well, it's good to know that you find him attractive." Axel said with a smile. "You should head on down there. But don't open the door right after he rings it… let it ruminate a little."

The doorbell rang and I looked at Roxas with panic. "Oh shit! This is really happening!" I whined.

"Yes it is! Now go! I want you to tell me all about it when you get back. Try to have fun!" Roxas said and Tom gave me a hug.

"Good luck, Rinoa." He said and I hugged him back tightly.

"Thank you! GAH!" I squeaked before heading downstairs. I walked to the door and opened it with a smile.

"Hi, you must be Saïx. I'm Rinoa, it's really nice to meet you." I said and offered my hand for a shake.

Saïx's eyes narrowed a little before he took my hand. His hands were quite large compared to mine but they were warm and I couldn't help the widening of my smile.

"Let's go." I said and closed the door to my house. I walked over to his car and I moved to grab the handle only to jump when I felt his back agaist mine as he opened the door for me. I blushed brightly before getting in the car.

I looked around the interior. A Civic wasn't really a luxury car but it might as well have been one. Everything was in top condition and really nice.

"Seatbelt." I almost jumped when I hear Saïx's voice for the first time. It was so deep and it resonated right through me. I found myself immediately following his command and putting on my seatbelt.

And this was the beginning of an interesting night.

-Blind Date-

The first thing I noticed when she opened the door was her teeth. They were obviously well taken care of and white.

But I wouldn't be fooled by the niceness of her teeth. She was a she-wolf ready to eat me alive and toss away the bones when she was done.

I shook her hand and we moved to the car. She grabbed the handel as if she didn't even expect me to open it.

Our generations were so different.

I entered my car and as she looked around in my car curiously, I got a good look at her.

She was so young… and very beautiful. This she-wolf knew what she was doing. Her dress was tight and it easily directed my eyes over the curves of her body to the delicate tone of her legs.

She really knew what she was doing. "Seatbelt." I spoke before turning to the road before me to begin this useless escapade.

We were about five minutes in when she tried to start up a conversation.

"Have you ever been to Rosa Rossa before?" she asked.

"Yes." I said simply.

"It was good right?" she asked.

"Yes." I repeated, hoping she would get the hint that I didn't feel like talking.

"I like Italian food a lot. There's always a lot of cheese. Do you lik-"

"Please stop talking." I said, I could feel myself getting agitated by the sound of her voice. What the hell was I doing? I didn't want to even be here, right?

"Don't tell me to stop talking." She said firmly.

"You're getting on my nerves." I said.

"Do _not _start with me. We haven't even been in the car for more than five minutes. I figured since you consider yourself an adult and all, you would have the decency to have a civil conversation for the duration of this date." This girl, Rinoa, said in a sharp tone.

She was _lecturing _me!

"I don't want to hear this from you… shut it." I said again, a headache forming rapidly.

"Dude, you don't even know me! You have no right to tell me to shut it! Jeez it's like the minute you get out of your comfort zone you put up this defensive hostility! Chill out! It's not like I'm an animal trying to eat you alive… I'm your date, remember?" she said with a huff.

I was almost surprised by her ability to read me so well. How did she even know I thought that way? I shook my head inwardly, this didn't change a thing.

She was a young she-wolf, and a stubborn one at that.

-Blind Date-

To be honest, I had never been so afraid to argue with anyone in my life. Everything about him just screamed volatile. At any moment he could just explode and strangle me. But there was part of me that just knew he wouldn't do something like that.

But I was still afraid of arguing with him. With everything I threw at him I would think,

_This is it… he's going to throw me out on my ass and I'm going to have to walk home. And that will be the end of my time with such a beautiful man._

But he didn't explode. Instead, he seemed to just absorb everything I threw at him. Almost like a human punching bag.

It was like he hated talking with me so much that he would rather just take all my hits with no comment then to actually fight with me.

With a sigh I started, "How about this, I'll say a random statement about myself and you say a statement about yourself on the same topic. This way we're not even talking to each other… we're merely stating things aloud." I supplied.

There was silence in reply. It sounded like a 'yes' to me.

"I'm seventeen." I stated.

"Twenty-five." He said and I smiled.

"My favorite color is blue." I said.

"Same." He said shortly.

Even though he was doing the bare minimum, I felt like I was making a little progress and that made me happy.

"I own a LOT of shoes." I said with a small giggle.

"I own a lot of CDs." He replied.

When we finally pulled in the restaurant, I ended with another statement: "I really don't like when people are all talk… you know, those people that will say something and then never follow through?"

"I really don't like people in general." Saïx said as he parked before getting out of the car.

"You don't mean that." I said and watched him close the door and walk over to my side to open the door for me.

That was something I could get used to…

"Yes, I do." He said.

"That's really sad." I replied and with a stoke of confidence I rubbed his back for a second before moving towards the restaurant.

-Blind Date-

My back stiffened when I felt her hand at my back. Her warm hand rubbed gently for a second before she moved towards the restaurant. Her body moved in such a natural sway, it could only be described as swagger.

I followed close behind her but too close. I still didn't like her.

I mean, she was pitying me… I didn't need pity, she was the one who didn't understand, she was the one that needed to be pitied.

She was so young, she doesn't know what it's like to be let down in a way that leaves you in a whole you can't climb out of.

She had no idea.

We entered the restaurant and I moved to the host to get our table.

"We have a reservation under Saïx." I said.

"Alright then. Follow me." The host said and I watched him put a hand at the small of Rinoa's back to guide her towards the table.

His hand was pretty low on her back and I felt my blood heat up at the sight. I didn't know why… but I hated the way this host was touching her.

"Here is your table. Please enjoy." He said, eyeing Rinoa up and down before leaving. I growled inwardly at the action.

I watched Rinoa lean in over the table a little. "Was it just me or was that host guy a little bit too touchy?" she asked before she bit her lip.

"It wasn't just you." I said shortly and placed a napkin over my lap.

Rinoa leaned back in her chair and copied my actions with her napkin. I sat and looked around the restaurant in an attempt to avoid conversation. I didn't want to talk anymore and I was feeling agitated from anger I was feeling at the host who had done nothing but guide my date to the table.

A date that I didn't want anything to do with…

"This restaurant really is nice… I bet they're too fancy to have pizza… What kind of foods do you li-"

"Listen little girl, you are giving me a head ache." I said and folded my arms.

She would do nothing but try and talk to me. If I wasn't angry already, I was getting angry now.

-Blind Date-

I really couldn't believe this guy. He was getting hostile again. After all of the progress we made, he was going back into his little cave of security.

"Oh my god, this again! I thought we already established that we were going to be civil to each other. And don't call me a little girl! Do I look like I'm fucking seven? No, so don't call me that, it's belittling and rude!" I snapped, I was actually angry this time.

"Well, y-"

I woulnd't let him finish. "Don't start with me, Saïx! Nobody forced you to go on this date with me! If you really didn't want to come, you would have already kicked me out on the street and drove home. You have obviously realized that you want something and you can't get it alone. So why don't you just cool it, try and get to know me, and see if I'm what your looking for. It's not that hard! I'm not someone who likes toying with people. I'm here because I honestly want to be the thing you've finally decided to look for." I said letting myself go a little. I wanted him to see that I was being genuine.

His dull golden eyes flashed a second before he looked away from me. He knew that I was right. He knew that he would have to give a little more if he wanted anything at all even if it wasn't something I could offer.

I couldn't believe that I found myself attracted to someone so guarded. I guess I really did like hard work.

"I really hate it when we fight… Even though I seem to be good at it, I don't like arguing with you." I said with a small sigh.

"I don't like talking." He said, his eyes staring right at me.

He was being completely serious. And that was something that made my chest hurt. "My heart breaks for you, Saïx. No one should ever have to feel that way." I looked him in the eyes, and I wasn't tearing up per se, but my eyes were glistening with wetness that wouldn't otherwise be there.

His eyes flashed again before he looked behind me.

"Hello, welcome to Rosa Rossa. Is there any drinks I can get you?" a waitress said from her spot behind me.

"Water." I said softly.

"Wine. Red." Saïx said and the waitress moved over to him to show him the options.

I saw her put a hand on his shoulder and lean over so that her breasts were conveniently peeking out of her shirt. I looked at her face.

She looked like a hungry dog ready to take a bite out of a raw fillet mignon. I snorted softly so that she wouldn't hear.

"Alright then. If you need anything else sir, _anything at all_, my name is Isabella." The waitress said and her hand brushed down Saïx's arm as she turned.

She glared at me before she finally left. I couldn't hold it in and I laughed.

"And what is so funny?" Saïx asked.

"All of the staff here are so shameless! Did you not see the way she was shoving herself at you, then she glared at me! It's so funny!" I laughed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're oblivious to it and I also know that you wouldn't be interested anyway." I said with a smile.

I watched his brows furrow. "How?"

"Well, I mean, you're not even interested in me and I'm your _date_. You don't seem very fond of my persistence or boldness… and Isabelle, is three times as bold as I am. She's the type of girl who pushes until she gets what she wants." I explained.

Saïx nodded and sighed. "You're right. I'm not interested." He said.

"Damn, I'm good." I boasted and dusted some imaginary dirt off of my shoulder.

At that moment, I realized we were actually having a conversation. He was willingly responding to the words I was saying and I couldn't help the smile that planted itself on my face.

-Blind Date-

I found myself looking at her when a smile found it's way on her face. Something in my stomach was moving and my heart sped up a little.

And no, neither my stomach nor my heart were fluttering, Nothing I had in my body or on my person had the ability to _flutter._

But I hated to admit that fact that I knew what I was feeling. I was a grown man, I wasn't going to deny the emotions I was started feeling.

I was interested in her… the young she-wolf had finally caught me. I would just have to sit quietly and hope she wasn't hungry enough to bite me.

The waitress came back to our table and I watched her almost slam Rinoa's water on the table, causing the water to spatter a little on her dress.

"Here's your water. Oops! Sorry about that." She said, her voice dripping with false sincerity. Rinoa only smiled and put her elbow on the table to rest her head in her hand. She looked as if she was watching an interesting TV show.

When I felt the waitress' hand on my shoulder again I frowned. She gently slid my glass of wine on the table with a smile. "Here's your wine, sir." She said.

I really did not like this girl, her voice instantly caused my headache to return. I slid her arm off my shoulder and gave her a disgusted look. "I'm not interested." I said and shooed her off with a gesture.

The waitress huffed with a surprised look and started to walk off. Rinoa suddenly burst into laughter. She watched as the watress stomped off with a mirthful look on her face. She laughed again.

The headache I had dissipated and I watched her laugh. It wasn't an unpleasant sound and I found myself enjoying it.

I sighed. I was really interested in her. It was so confusing, I hadn't dated for so long and on my first date in a long time, I was already hooked. It didn't make sense and I almost hated myself for giving in so easily.

"Wow, you've become quite inept socially. You're not supposed to just tell her your not interested. You're sopposed to have some tact. Let her off easy!" Rinoa laughed.

I frowned. "I am not socially inept. I just don't see the point in beating around the bush." I said.

"Sure… " Rinoa said, obviously not convinced.

-Blind Date-

Saïx was proving to be a very entertaining guy. He really was socially inept but it worked for him so I wouldn't tease him too much about it.

I mean he really just said that to her with a 'no bullshit' look on his face. And then he rubbed his temples as she spoke as if he her voice was giving him a piercing headache. It was hilarious.

"You might as well have just punched her in the face." I giggled. "But it's okay because I don't really care how she's feeling. She spilled water on my favorite dress… dumb bitch… if she wasn't already making a fool out of herself I would have kicked her ass in the middle of the restauant." I said not realizing that I had started a rant.

"I actually wouldn't have minded seeing that…" Saïx said with a small smile.

I think my jaw hit the floor at that moment. He actually smiled at me! I mean it was a small one, but he smiled! And DAMN was it beautiful.

Is it sad that I had the biggest urge to kiss him at that moment. But I calmed myself down and smiled at him. "Should I be worried that you enjoy watching cat fights?" I asked.

Saïx's small smile turned into a smirk. "No, but your fight would have been justified. It really is such a shame, wetting such an alluring dress." He said.

My face flushed redder than a tomato. What just happened, he went from being socially awkward to being suave in a matter of minutes. I guess one thing was true, Saïx was back in the game.

And he was gaining on me.

"Well, hello again. I'll will be your new waiter since Isabella seemed to be having some trouble. Would you two like to order?" I looked up to see the touchy host from before.

What! This guy creeped me out and now he was my waiter? This was just a sad twist of fate.

"The shrimp fettuccine." Saïx said shortly.

"Ummm… could I have the spinach lasanga?" I asked.

I almost jumped when his hand went to my shoulder. He lowered himself so that his face was level with mine. "You can have anything you want, sweet thing." He said as his hand slid down my upper back before walking away.

I shivered and hugged myself with my arms. "Man, he so creepy!" I said mostly to myself. "He did he really just call me sweet thing?" I asked.

"Yes." Saïx said seeming to revert back into his awkward self.

With a smile I started. "Three of my favorite music arstists are Queen, Zepplin, and Ozzy." I said.

Saïx's eyes flashed as he gave me a puzzled look. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah, my dad had a big influence on my music tastes." I said with a smile.

"They're my favorite too. I also like Kansas and Bon Jovi." Saïx said and I nodded in approval.

"Hell yeah, I guess we wont have to argue about music. Favorite Queen song?" I asked but then started again. "Let me guess, 'Another on Bites the Dust?'" I asked.

He shook his head. "'We will Rock You?'" I asked again. I thought I had him for sure.

He shook his head again and gave me his answer. "'Somebody to Love.'" He said and I couldn't stop the 'Awwww' that escaped my mouth.

"My appreciation for you skyrocketed, just now. How can you be cool, cute, sexy, and weird all at same time?" I asked.

"I'm not cute nor am I weird." Saïx said.

I smiled. "I'll be sure to exclude those words from my vocabulary when describing you."

"Good." He said.

After a few more minutes, the waiter came back with our food and I smiled at my it. So much cheese!

I suddenly felt eyes on me and I looked up to see the waiter staring at me. "I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable but you're just so beautiful I can't take my eyes off off you. You've got to be a model or something." He said.

I smiled. "I'm no model, buddy." I said.

"When'd you quit?" he asked and I laughed.

"I'm too short for that." I said and motioned him to come closer. He moved in and I whispered into his ear. "I'm wearing six inch heels to keep up with my _date_ here. I mean, he's such a _big_ man. And I'm pretty sure that everything is proportionate, if you catch my drift." I said and wiggled my eyebrows with a smile.

I hoped that maybe he would notice that I was trying to show him that I was currently occupied and very interested in my date. Therefore I didn't need him hitting on me. I also hope that if I commented on Saïx's size he would get intimidated and give up but everything went in one ear and out the other.

"You move so naturally in those heels though, you might as well be as tall as you are with them on." He said and moved a little closer to me.

The little alarm inside me that goes off when I had made a big mistake was going off in my head. With a sigh, I said. "I think you have to go wait other tables."

The guy finally realized that he was working and moved to go do his job. I sighed in relief and looked at Saïx. "Okay, so maybe tact just doesn't work on those types. He really wouldn't take a hint." I said.

"What did you tell him?" Saïx asked.

"I just emphasized that you were my date and that you were perfectly capable of kicking his ass… but I did it in a roundaobout way. So it didn't work…" I said.

"Why don't you just do what I did?" Saïx asked.

"Well I don't want to break his spirit, even if it is just a little creepy, it's not everyday you meet a guy who tries to woo so confidently." I said with a smile.

Saïx just nodded and started to eat. I started to eat too. We ate quietly but every once and a while I would look at him or he would look at me and I would smile at him.

-Blind Date-

To be completely honest, spirit or no spirit. I did _not _like our waiter. In fact, he was worse than the waitress.

Another thing that Rinoa was too young to know was that you actually shouldn't give strangers the benefit of the doubt. She wasn't old enough to know that a attractive young girls like herself are easy targets and that because they are so young, they're very easy to take advantage of.

I wouldn't tell her anything though, because this time she had something that most girls don't have.

An older guy who won't take bullshit from those low lives. Just thinking about that weasel waiter made my blood boil. I wouldn't let Rinoa's genuiness be spoiled by someone so worthless.

Oh God… what was I thinking? So now I'm her protecter? I needed to slow my roll on this. All of this was coming at me so fast, I was having trouble getting a handle on it all.

Was this how it was supposed to feel? All I know is that it was making me uncomfortable but at the same time, I really liked being around this girl.

This _girl! _She was fucking seventeen! Why is it that I care about this but can't seem to stop myself from liking her?

I took a moment to calm my racing mind. I could deal with this after the date was over.

"Here is your check, sir. Did you enjoy everything, pretty lady?" The waiter asked Rinoa and she nodded.

"Yeah, I really like cheese."

"I like cheese too. What's your favorite?" he asked.

"Havarti by far." She said with a smile.

"No way! That's mine too!"

What the fuck was this? It was like he was starting his own little date with Rinoa right in front of me. I growled.

"I believe it's your job to take care of the plates and all. You can take this too, I would like _our_," I pointed to Rinoa before pointing to myself, "date to continue elsewhere." I said and glared at him.

The guy had the audacity to smile at me. "Sure thing, sir." He said and ran a hand along Rinoa's back once more and I saw Rinoa jump at something.

I wanted to rip that guy to shreds. I watched him gather our plates and take the check.

"Did he do something to you?" I asked Rinoa who looked a little uneasy.

"I-it caught me by s-surprise, I didn't think he was going to do _that._" She stuttered a little and I frowned.

"What did he do?" I asked anger rising at her shaken appearance.

"He had already crossed the line when his hands went underneath the back of my dress but then he pinched my back. I just feel so disgusted that I even gave him the benefit of the doubt you know…" she said softly and I watched her grab her hair and start twisting it. It must have been a nervous habit because once her hair untwisted itself, she would do it again before letting it go to repeat the action once more.

That in itself made me furious. She seemed to be so fun-loving, nervous habbits just didn't fit her at all. I glared as the waiter came back to return my card. "You have a nice day, sir." He said and smirked at me.

"Let me walk you out miss." The waiter said and stretched out a hand to touch her lower back again.

Rinoa moved to get away from him and he followed as if he was ignoring the fact that she was obviously trying to get away from him. And that was the last straw.

I grabbed the wrist tightly and pulled him towards me. "Listen _buddy_, try and touch her again and I will not hesitate to fuck you up." I squeezed his wrist even tighter and the guy started to squirm.

"Do you understand?" I asked and grabbed his other arm and managed to put it in a painful position.

"YES! YES! LET GO MAN!" The guy wailed and I pushed him back.

"Good." I said before grabbing Rinoa's waist gently and walking out of the reasturant.

-Blind Date-

I was completely shocked by what had just happened. And I was mindboggled by the fact that Saïx was guiding me towards the car with a hand around my waist.

He really just set that creep straight and then put his arm around me. Can I take this moment to have an inward seizure at the turn of events.

This was crazy! Did this mean that Saïx actually was interested in me? Oh I sure hope so. With a deep breath I tested my luck.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Saïx." I said, genuinely relieved that I was out of that crazy restaurant.

No matter how fancy, the waiters there were crazy and that just made everything uncomfortable.

After about a second, Saïx's arms wrapped around me and I sighed in relief.

When we pulled away Saïx asked if I wanted to do anything before he took me home. I thought for a second and asked if we could go for a walk.

Saïx nodded but paused his action to ask, "You want to walk in those shoes?"

I smiled. "I've been walking in heels since my feet were big enough to wear women's sizes. I could run a marathon in these babies." I said with a smile.

Saïx seemed to shrug and started walking down the sidewalk. I ran up to him and grabbed his hand.

We were walking at a pretty slow pace but I was okay with that. It was actually pretty cold so I was thankful when we walked slowly didn't catch much breeze.

We were about fifteen minutes into the walk when I noticed something on the other side of the street.

There was a woman leaning against the car in defeat. The man inside was trying to get the car started but it wouldn't work. I opened my clutch and pulled out the small toolcase I had inside.

"Follow me." I said and walked across the street. Saïx looked puzzled but followed me anyway.

"Do you guys want any help?" I asked.

"I'm sure there's nothing you can do about this, little girl." The man said in a frustrated voice.

"Mark!" The woman yelled, seemingly appalled by the man's remark. She sighed and said, "we're having some car trouble. I doubt there's much you can do." She said.

I smiled. "Believe it or not, but I'm a mechanic. I actually work in a shop on the weekends." I said and showed her my toolcase that I always carry with me.

"Well, if you think you can help, please try." She said.

"Lily! I obviously have this under control!" Mark said.

"No you obviously don't, Mark! Let the girl help!" Lily said.

I looked to Saïx, "Do you mind?" I asked.

"Go ahead, I'm curious." He said with a smirk.

I smiled at him before moving over to the car. "You can stop trying to start it now, it's not going to work." I said gently.

Mark glared at me and grumbled before getting out of the car. I looked to Lily, "Do you know if your battery is working?" I asked.

"It should be, we replaced it recently." She said.

I nodded. "Were your headlights dimming or the battery light flashing at any point the last time you were driving it?" I asked.

"No." Mark said petulantly.

I nodded. "There's no smoke so it's not an overheated engine. May I check under the hood?" I asked. Lily nodded and moved inside the car to pop the hood for me. "Thanks." I said and looked over to see what we had.

The engine looked very nice. I highly doubted anything was wrong with it. It was a well kept V6. "Your engine is very pretty." I said and bent over to look deeper into the car.

I looked around but paused when I felt eyes on me. Lily and Mark seemed to be arguing so I knew it was Saïx. He was looking at my butt as I was bent over this car.

I was going to call him out on it later.

I checked the starter and smiled. "Found the problem." I said. Lily looked at me.

"Can you fix it?" she asked.

"Yeah, you have corroded screws on your starter and it's making it faulty. I can replace them easily." I said and got to work.

With a smirk, I decided I would play with Saïx a little. I waved my ass a little as I carfully removed the starter from the elborate structure that was the workings of a car. After that I stood and wiped my hands on my dress, stealthily pulling the dress up higher on my legs.

He was definitely still watching but I pretended not to notice. I lifted my arms and moved to put my long hair in a pony tail. I made sure to give him my good side as I tied my hair up.

When that was done, I bent over to continue my work, giving Saïx an even nicer view. I giggled to myself, I'm pretty sure I was acting like a slut, but it was all for the cause.

And the cause was showing Saïx that I wasn't a little girl. I knew how to handle my body and I certainly knew how to flaunt it.

I fixed the starter quickly and put it back in the car. Once that was done I pulled my dress down again, the peep show was over.

But I was glad that I still felt Saïx's eyes on me.

"Try starting the car now?" I asked and I closed the hood.

Mark got into his car and I was happy to hear the purr of the engine once again. "Wow, it works." He said in a surprised voice.

"Thank you so much, please take this." She said and handed me money.

I shook my head and said that I was happy to do it. "I love fixing things. It wasn't like I went out of my way to do it." I finished.

"You are too kind. Thanks again." She said and I waved as they dorve off.

-Blind Date-

This girl… no, this _woman, _should not be allowed to fix cars. I watched her as she fixed the starter. He backside convieniently facing me. And then she made the mistake of grabbing her dress, the action made her dress ride up and she didn't realize that when she bent over I could see her inner thigh. I even noticed a small beauty mark on the inside of her leg.

I was almost tempted to stand directly behind her so that no one could see her, but that would just reveal the fact that I was watching her backside.

Mark was distracted by Lily but that didn't mean that the other men that were walking by didn't notice the sexy girl in a dress fixing a car. Luckily I was scary enough to get them to avert their eyes from her lovely display.

I sighed when she finally fixed her dress. I was half way relieved and half way disappointed that I couldn't examine that exquisite body of hers.

I really needed to stop being around Axel, his strange pervert thoughts were rubbing off on me.

I watched her approach me. "So were you impressed?" she asked.

I almost jumped in surprise at the question before I relized she was talking about the fact that she had fixed the car and not her body.

"Yes." I said simply.

"You know, I think I like fixing cars in a short dress, I seemed to get a lot more attention that way." She said with a smirk and started to walk back towards the car.

I smirked, she knew I was watching her the whole time. I walked up to her and grabbed her waist again. "So that beauty mark on the inside of your leg-" I started and she gasped with a blush.

"I pulled my dress up that high?" she asked seemingly appalled by her own behavior.

"Oh yes." I said with a smirk. She would have to learn early on that messing with me was of no small consequence.

"Do you think anyone else saw?" she asked, blush still evident on her face.

I laughed. "Honey, you are ten years too early to try and play with me. And no, I scared them off."

-Blind Date-

Oh my god he was laughing! I mean he was laughing at me for failing to be seductive but that didn't matter at this point.

"Well, thank you for protecting my chastity." I said. "Okay… so public displays of my body are officially over. I will not be doing that ever again." I said ashamed of myself.

Saïx chuckled before we made our way back to the car. He opened the car door for me and I got in.

It was when Saïx got in and started the engine of his car that I realized our date was coming to a close.

It made me kind of sad, but hopefully I would be lucky enough to have another one of these in my future. I think we both had a pretty good time.

He opened up to me pretty well I think. And that was no easy task.

But it was definitely worth it.

We sat quietly on the ride back to my house. When we finally got there I smiled, he was going to walk me to my door.

"You know, Axel told me I probably would end up crying on this date, he said that you would be hard company to keep. But that's not really ture at all. I had a really great time with you and I only hope that you had a good time with me too." I said and looked at him, hoping he could see the sincerity in my eyes.

-Blind Date-

I could see that she was being honest with me by the look in her eyes. And I was quite thankful for her words. She was the first person in a long time to tell me that I wasn't an emotional wreck ready to self destruct.

And I hated to admit that Axel was definitely right with this one. She could handle me and she could handle herself, with a little bit of help from me of course.

I sighed and looked at her too. "I enjoyed myself as well." I said.

"Can we maybe do this again? No fancy stuff, just a simple date? I really like spending time with you and I want to do it again sometime soon…" Rinoa said and I could hear her nervousness in her voice.

I stepped up to her and smirked. "Sounds good. Next Saturday, a pretty good Zepplin tribute band is playing. I can buy you a ticket so that you can come with me." I said.

Rinoa smiled brightly. "That sounds wonderful! Please, I want to go with you." She said excitedly.

"Then it's settled." I said with a small smile. God I really hated that Axel was right about this. I will _never _hear the end of it.

Rinoa took a step up to me and pressed her lips against mine softly. I was too surprised to respond so she pulled away too soon.

And then it felt like a dam had broken inside of me, I really missed kissing someone I liked. I grabbed her roughly and pressed my lips against her's again. She didn't seem surprised by my roughness and simply wrapped her arms around me.

With a small grunt I backed her against her front door and deepened our kiss. She tasted really good and her body language was giving the 'go 'head'. My tongue enxplored her mouth as my hands scoped out the soft curves of her body.

That was something I had forgotten about, women were so soft to touch, Rinoa's skin was so nice. She also had a really good smell. When her leg went up I immediately grabbed the underside of her thigh and she separated her lips from mine to gasp at the feeling.

And that's when we kind of realized what we were doing. I laughed, I was actually feeling her up against her front door.

Rinoa giggled and hid her face in my neck. "Wow, that was pretty intense for a first date, huh?" she said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I apologized for my lack of self control.

"Nah, I saw it coming." She said and kissed my neck before opening the door behind her. "So, I'll see you around?" she asked and bit her lip.

"Yes… there's no escaping now." I said with a smirk.

She smirked back. "I wasn't planning on it." She said. "Bye." She said and I watched her close the door.

"Goddamnit Axel, I'm not going to thank him." I said.

Though I should.

-Blind Date-

I leaned against the door and covered my face before squealing. I could still feel his lips and hands on me and my heart was fluttering all over the place.

This had to be the greatest night of my life. I looked up to the ceiling and laughed.

"Are you okay, Rin?" I looked to my dad who was looking at me questioningly.

"Yeah, just a little mind blown." I said with a smile.

"That must have been some date." He said.

"You have no idea…" I said. "Now that I think about it, I even had fun arguing with him. Because let me tell you, during the first part the date he was being a real dick. But with a little bit of my womanly charms I got him hooked." I said with a snort.

"And just _what_ are these womanly charms?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ask mom." I said before giggling and running up to my bedroom so that I could call Rox and Tom to tell them all about my fantastic date.

**A/N: **Okay, I actually had a lot of fun writing this. Which is weird because I never liked reading hetero fanfiction. In fact, **I enjoyed this so much if you guys want me to continue something with this let me know and I can make a new fic out of it.** It won't be really long but I really like this idea, so just review and tell me what you want. I mean, this is the longest entry in fanfiction that I ever wrote. 7,000 words… woah!

Also, those who want to know about how Fire came to be **I** **am thinking about making a Fire prequel with Leon and Cloud. If you like this idea too, let me know. **It wont be on fanfiction until I finish Without a Sound which will end with around fifty chapter's probably. But review and tell me if you're interested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blind Date**

**Disclaimer: **Nope I own nothing except the plot.

So I got a lot of votes for the continuation of this. I hope I don't disappoint, I'm not really good at het pairings so be sure to tell me if I'm being ridiculous…

Chapter 2

This entire week I have been so excited about this second date with Saïx. It's kind of ridiculous.

And now that it was Friday, I can't even distract myself for five minutes. Right now, I'm in the middle of my Chem. II class and all I've been thinking about is what I'm going to wear.

I mean, I can't wear heels to a rock concert… that would be stupid. So then Saïx is going to have to see how short I am… which sucks. I don't want to wear anything too fancy to this… it should be natural, you know. Something that says I made an effort but isn't over the top.

I looked at the chalk board in front of me… balancing electrons and stuff is quite annoying. In fact the chalk board lectures are the worst thing about this class. When we do labs and stuff, it's actually really fun. I always liked Chemistry and I like physics too.

Which is weird because I actually hate math.

I wonder what kind of classes Saïx liked when he was in high school… it's so weird to think that way! I mean I was like seven when we as in high school… I still thought boys were icky when he was discovering the wonders of high school girls…

With a sigh I put my head on my desk… these lectures were so boring!

When class was over, I was only happy to get out of the classroom to head to GSA headquarters.

Being in GSA was awesome but sometimes I wish I was in the mechanics club. But sadly that club was for boys only. I can't tell you how much I want to rip the person who made that rule up to shreds! GSA didn't let me get my hands dirty… we did a car wash once but that was it.

And I really don't like the fact that most people think everyone in GSA is gay… look the club is called Gay-STRAIGHT-Alliance, meaning that in order for the club to be what it is you have to have heterosexual individuals forming an alliance with the homosexual individuals.

Some people are just so stupid…

I'm just trying to promote friendship and equality for all types of sexuality. Is that so wrong?

After an hour of planning and organizing our bakesale for next week, the school day was over and I had to stop myself from squealing and jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hey Rinoa! Are you doing anything this afternoon?" I turned to see Roxas walking up to me. I smiled. "Not really, I was going to see about finding something to wear for tomorrow but I guess that can wait, why?"

"Well, I figured since you and Saïx are doing well, you should come to the fire department to meet the whole gang… because if you're dating one… eventually you'll be hanging out with all of them. Which isn't bad… it's just a lot to handle at first." Roxas explained.

"That sounds really awesome… but I'm wearing a school uniform..." I said.

"So what? I am too." Roxas said.

"Yeah, but I spent a whole date trying to convince Saïx that I wasn't a little girl… for me to go to the fire department in a school uniform would only be counter productive." I said.

"No offense Rinoa, but since Tom isn't here I'm going to have to say it… you're being a pussy." Roxas said.

I sighed. "You're right… I'll go… in fact, I want to go." I said with a smile.

"And you know, the way _you _wear the uniform it's less 'little school girl' and more 'naughty school girl!'" Roxas said with a snicker.

I scoffed and punched him in the arm. "Dickhole!" I said and crossed my arms.

Roxas laughed. "That's me!… and why isn't Tom here?" Roxas asked.

"Our dear Thomas is home with a fever… poor baby. Do you think after your dad get's off of work he could drive me to Tom's house. His mother always dotes on him so I figure I should help her out because Tom can be a right bastard when he doesn't feel good." I said and shook my head at my absent friend.

"Sure. Here's Cloud pulling up now." Roxas said and moved over to the car.

"Where's Sora?" I asked.

"He has sports practice." Roxas replied.

"Hiya Cloud!" I said with a smile.

"Hey, Rinoa. You ready to meet the guys?" he asked.

"Yeah, I always wanted to see the fire department. Not many people know what firemen do when they aren't putting out fires." I said.

"It's quite a thing to see, let me tell you." Roxas said with a laugh.

"I can't wait then!" I said with a giggle.

The drive to the fire department was a relatively short one and when I got out of the car I was amazed at how big the garage was.

"I didn't realize how big this building was." I said.

"That's the same thing I thought… everything is just huge." Roxas said and I nodded.

We walked up to the garage and Cloud spoke, "I have returned and I brought someone you guys have been wanting to meet."

All of the enormous firemen looked up and I watched as their eyes zeroed in on me.

I smiled. "Hi everyone, I'm Rinoa." I said slighty nervous.

"Leave it to Roxas to have cute friends." A blond guy in the back said.

"Thanks." I said and looked around. Where was Saïx?

"If you're looking for Saïx, he's talking with the boss. He wants to switch shifts with me so that he can take you on a date." The blond explained.

"Oh well thank you for offering to switch with him so that I can go on the date." I replied.

"Well, I have no life so I have nothing better to do." The blond said.

I frowned. "Don't think of it like that… you guys save lives and salvage homes. You have _the _life… a hero's life. You should give yourself more credit." I said and then quieted…

Way to go Rinoa… you shouldn't give lectures when you're trying to make a good impression!

"I like you." The blond said and I smiled when he puffed up with pride. "See guys! I'm not a loser, I'm a HERO! I'm Vexen, by the way."

"I think it's time for some introductions, yes?" Cloud said.

"Hi! I'm Zack, and I am on Cloud's team with Saïx, Marly who has the pink hair, and Lexaeus who is the really big dude holding the bucket." Zack said.

"Hi Zack and Marly and Lexaeus." I said.

There was a small chorus of 'hellos' before someone else continued.

"I'm Xigbar, I'm on Axel's team with his brother Reno, Vexen, and Xaldin who is the other super large dude in the room with the killer sideburns." Xigbar said and I nodded.

"Hey, Xigbar, Reno, Vexen, and Xaldin. You really do have cool sideburns." I said when I gave them a good look.

"Thanks." Xaldin said shortly and I laughed.

"I guess Saïx isn't the only fireman of not so many words."

"That is true but they make up for it in heart!" Zack said and I nodded.

"I can believe that." I said with a smile.

"So Roxas, we were about to clean Fred, you gonna help?" Axel asked.

"Sure." Roxas said and stood.

"Who is Fred?" I asked.

"Only my favorite Firetruck." Roxas said and moved to take off his shirt.

They were all disrobing… and they were all very attractive. I blushed brightly and nudged Roxas. "Do they always do this when they clean Fred?" I asked.

"Yep, just sit back and enjoy the view." Roxas said with a smirk.

I nodded. "Okay…" I trailed off as I watched them fill buckets with water and start rinsing the truck with a hose.

I needed a place to sit though, I shrugged and sat on the ground.

"You can sit on the throne if you want." Cloud said and I looked puzzled.

"The throne?" I asked. And then noticed the large stack of crates behind me.

"Axel and Reno were bored so they stacked all of the crates and by the end of it, it resembled a seat." Xigbar explained.

"Personally, I wanted to call it the 'tower of terror' but then Saïx said it looked like a throne." Reno said with a huff.

I smiled. "but it does look like a throne… " I said.

"We were all surprised though, when Saïx suggested we call it that… I mean, he usually doesn't like to contribute to our silliness. He's been a little more talkative lately. We think it's your doing." Zack said.

I smiled. "Well, I'm glad I could help. And I would love to sit on the throne but it's really tall and I'm afraid I'll break it if I try to climb it." I said quietly admiring the structure made of creates. It was kinda cool.

Then I suddenly felt myself being lifted and I yelped before I realized I was being placed gently on the throne.

"Thank you Lex… do you mind if I call you that?" I asked.

"No." he said before moving back to washing the truck.

I smiled and watched everyone washing the truck named Fred. It was an amazing sight to see. You could see the muscles of their backs contacting and expanding with every move. I laughed when Zack would spray an unsuspecting victim with a hose. And I silently thanked Zack for doing so because I could then admire the firemen's glistening wet skin.

I jumped a little when my phone rang and I smiled when my mothers number was on the screen. "Hey Mom, what's up?" I asked into the phone.

"_Rinoa, where are you?" _I frowned. My mother seemed to be in a bad mood.

"I'm hanging with my friend Roxas, and then afterwards I was going to Tom's house to see if he's okay because he was out sick today." I said.

"_Tom? Who's Tom? I don't want you going to guys' houses!" _My mother snapped.

"Mom! Tom? You know, the little boy from across the street that you practically raised with me?" I said actually offended by my mother.

"_Well, Tom is at that age now! You don't know what could happen when you see him! And don't you talk back to me like that!" _My mother yelled. I hated when this happened. Ever since my mom got this new job with a different cosmetic hospital, she get's in these moods where she won't let me do anything and I have to be home with her.

"Okay, I won't. I'm sorry… is there a reason you called me?" I asked.

"_You said you would fix the dishwasher when I got back! I know I didn't raise you to be a liar! I want you to came home right now and fix it." _She said.

I frowned. "Mom, I was going to do that tomorrow morning." I said.

"_I want you to come home and fix it now. I need to clean these dishes." _She said.

"Why, can't you just do it tomorrow?" I asked.

"_Rinoa! You said you would have it fixed when I got back! How dare you lie to your own mother! And don't talk to me like that!" _She yelled again.

I sighed. "I'm sorry mom, I didn't know you were coming home tonight… you weren't home last Friday so I figured you wouldn't be here this Friday. I'll fix it the minute I get home." I said.

"_No! You will leave wherever you are right now, and come fix this washer! And I don't like this Roxas kid… I want to speak to his parents before you see him again!" _My mother yelled.

I was having a hard time keeping my voice down… I didn't want to disturb the friendly atmospere of the garage… I actually wanted to talk outside but I couldn't really get down from the thrown without some help. "Momma, you're being unreasonable… and please stop yelling at me." I said.

"_You are the one who is being unsreasonable, you lie to me and then you expect me to wait for you to get home? You will get your ass to this house within the next hour or you will not be leaving the house at all this weekend!" _My mother bellowed.

"Okay, god!" I snapped before I could stop myself. I frowned when everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me. "Okay… I'll be there soon." I said quietly and hung up the phone.

I sighed and rubbed my temples before looking at Roxas. "I have to leave… " I said softly. "Lex… do you mind getting me down from here, please?" I asked.

"Why do you have to go? Saïx didn't even come out of Cid's office yet." Roxas asked looking sad.

I smiled. "My mom came home from work early and I have to do some things for her." I said. "I'll see Saïx tomorrow." I said and dialed Seifer's number.

It rang three times before he picked up. "Hey, Rinoa." He said.

"I need a big favor." I said.

"What is it?" he asked warily.

I laughed. "I only need you to drive me home from the fire department. I have to get home within the next hour." I said.

"I hear ya. 'I need to get home so hurry your ass up!'" Seifer said.

"Thank you, Seifer. You're a life saver." I said.

"No prob… but money for gas is comeing out of your paycheck!" he snickered.

I gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I'll be there in ten." He said.

"Okay, bye." I said and hung up my phone.

I sighed. "I really wanted to stay here longer and was almost tempted to start washing." I said with a laugh.

"There's always another day." Xigbar said.

"That's true… but now I really need to get down from the throne." I said and jumped when I felt hands at my hips. I looked down to see Saïx and I smiled.

"When did you get here?" I asked and he lifted me off on the throne and put me on the ground.

"A minute ago. Cid doesn't stop talking…" he said and I laughed.

"Sadly I have to leave in like ten minutes but I'm glad I could see you before I left." I said.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Now that you're here… fine and dandy, you?" I asked.

"Same old." He said.

"Okay… what exactly is same old… happy, grumpy, sleepy, any of those?" I asked.

"Bored." He said simply.

"Bored? I was having so much fun just watching everyone have fun! How could you be bored working here?" I asked.

"Believe me… it happens." He said.

"Are you excited about our date tomorrow?" I asked.

"I don't think I have the emotional capacity to feel such an emotion." He said.

I snorted. "You're a big, fat liar, Sai. Can I call you that?" I asked.

"No." he said as if there was no room for argument.

"Awwe please! It's a nice nick name… it's not like I'm calling you Cuddles or something like that." I pouted.

Saïx did nothing but shake his head.

"C'mon Sai!" Zack begged.

"Yeah, it's a good nick name… it's not demeaning or girly! I had a girlfriend once and she called me Patchy! Can you believe that, PATCHY! Like the fucking pirate! I was so mad!" Xigbar argued on my behalf.

"C'MON SAI!" The firemen chorused together.

"Shut it! She is the only one who can call me that… it's an exclusive nick name." he said and rubbed his temples to fight an oncoming headache.

I felt bad for giving him a headache so I reached up to rub his temples for him. He resisted for a second before leaning into my hands. After a minute I put my hands down and smiled up at him, "better?" I asked.

He grumbled a little before nodding and my smile widened. "I'm glad."

"I had no idea you were a whole head shorter than me." Saïx smirked.

I blushed. "Well, I'm sorry we can't all be six feet tall." I said with a huff.

"It's not so bad… It took me by surprise." He said softly. I smiled. I really liked that he was talking to me now. His voice was one of the many things I liked about him.

"You two are really cute." I looked to my left to see Cloud with a smile on his face.

Saïx growled and I let out a small laugh. "Thank you." I said and jumped when I heard a honk.

"That's my ride. I'll see you tomorrow, Sai." I said and waved to everyone. "I'll see you guys around." I said.

They all said their goodbyes and I got into Seifer's car. "So this is where the soon to be boyfriend works." Seifer said with a smirk.

"Yep." I said. Unlike Saïx's smirk, I had grown used to Seifer's and was not phased in the slightest by it's appearance.

"You know if he hurts my only employee, I will have to kick his ass." Seifer said.

"You only wish you could. The dude could use me as a bench press weight. I'm pretty heavy and he picks me up like I weigh ten pounds." I said.

"Sounds like a character." Seifer said with a chuckle.

"Indeed." I said.

I got home with twenty minutes to spare. I opened the front door and placed my book bag on the sofa.

"Mom?" I called to see where she was.

"Hey, sweetheart." She said and I turned to see her coming down the stairs.

"Hey." I said and moved to go upstaris to put on something I could wear while fixing the dishwasher.

I flet her grab my wrist gently and I turned back to her. "Aren't you going to greet your mother properly?" she said.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her. She really drove me insane sometimes. "I thought you wouldn't want a hug from me… you were really agry on the phone for no reason at all…" I mumbled.

My mother ignored what I said and smiled. "you are the spitting image of your father." She said.

"I know mom, you tell me that everytime I see you." I said before heading upstairs. I really wish my mother wouldn't do that. Every time I see her she always tells me how I look like my dad, or how I'm so beautiful… It's nice every once in a while but she never says anything else.

Recently, all we've been doing is arguing whenever she's home. But it's like she wants to put me on a leash… I'm not a dog and I'm almost eighteen… I can take care of myself.

I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and changed before heading back downstairs to fix the diswasher.

Another thing I didn't like about my mom, she always made me her handyman. I have to fix everything in this house.

Don't get me wrong, I love my mother to death but she gets on my last nerve most of the time.

I sighed and moved to the kitchen where my mom was waiting. She frowned at me.

"Your father let you buy those shorts?" she asked.

I frowned. "Umm… It's not like he and I go on regular shopping trips… I buy my own clothes by myself." I said.

"You shouldn't wear stuff like that, it sends the wrong message." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm in the house, mother. Excuse me or thinking I could wear what ever I want within the comfort of my own home." I said and pulled the washer out from it's spot under the counter.

"What did I say about talking to me like that!" my mother snapped.

"I'm sorry mom, it's just that you hound me about everything I do! I mean, what the hell happened? When did you start disliking Tom? When did you start doubting my judgement in selecting friends? I never had to worry about that before… we argue all the time over the stupidest stuff." I said and started to secure the wiring behind the washer.

My mother remained quiet as I fixed the washer. I just wish I new what could have made her act the way she does… it just didn't make sense to me.

When I was finished I pushed the washer back in it's spot. "It should work now." I said softly and kissed my mother on the head before giving her a hug. "You know mom, I do have your eyes." I said and moved to go up to my room.

"Rinoa." I turned at the sound of my mother's voice.

"I'm sorry… I just worry about you, all the are my one and only precious daughter." She said.

"I know I am, Ma. Just trust me when I say I can take care of myself. Nothing is going to happen to me." I said.

My mother nodded and I smiled. I made my way to my bedroom and sighed.

Now, clothes to wear for tomorrow.

**A/N: **So a basically wrote this chapter so you guys could learn about Rinoa's environment a little bit more. She's a real family girl, she really loves her family a lot but her relationship with her mother is a bit bumpy because they don't see eachother a lot. She's pretty down to earth but sometimes she worries a lot about superficials. And the people who have played FF8 know her to be feisty but compassionate. I hope I do her justice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blind Date**

**Disclaimer: **I own… the plot.

Chapter 3

Tom called me Satruday afternoon to wish me luck. The poor kid was still bedridden and his voice sounded like it traveled through a meat grinder before it actually left his mouth.

"_Are you nervous?_" he asked.

"Yeah, but it's not as bad as it was on the first date. Partially because we're not going to a fancy restaurant and partially because I understand him a little more as a person." I said.

"_Just be yourself. You are very awesome when you act like yourself." _Tom's voice said through the phone.

"I like it when you say the right things… because sometimes you just end up with a foot in your mouth." I said.

"_Well, I do that for the sole purpose of pissing you off." _Tom snickered before coughing up a lung.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep…" I said.

"_Well, you have fun okay?"_ he said.

"Sure thing, See ya." I said before hanging up. I looked to the clock and noticed that it was fifteen minutes past five.

Earlier today, I actually got a text from Saïx saying that he would pick me up at five thirty. And let me tell you was I surprised when I got that text.

I thought for sure I was going to have to ask for his number and then he would promptly say 'No.' And then I would have to spend about half the date trying to convince him to give me his number.

Saïx was one mysterious being.

With a smile, I left my bedroom and walked down the stairs. I was about to sit on the sofa when my mother came out of the kitchen and spotted me.

"Where are you going wearing those clothes?" My mother asked.

With a frown I looked down at the clothes I was wearing. I was wearing light grey jeans that were ripped at the knee and a white lace shirt. But it was thick lace so it wasn't really see-through. I was wearing light brown Chuck Taylor's and a brown belt.

It wasn't revealing and it certainly took me a long time to find. I was NOT changing.

"Um… I'm going to a concert." I supplied with a puzzled look. I really don't know what found it's way up my mom's ass but her behavior was confusing the hell out of me.

"With who?" she asked.

"Someone responsible and kind…" I said with a nod.

"WHO, Rinoa?" My mother snapped.

"Someone I've gone out with before. What is with the third degree?" I asked changing the subject.

"Are you wearing anything under that shirt?" she asked.

"Of course! Mom, I'm not going anywhere out of this house without a bra on! Oh my god, what kind of person do you think I am?" I asked and watched my dad enter the living room.

"Dad! Would you say my outfit is revealing?" I asked.

"No… nice shirt, by the way." He said with a smile.

I smiled back, "Thanks. See mom, it's not inappropriate." I said.

"I don't like it. Find something else!" my mom said.

"Julia, calm down." My father put his hands on my mother's shoulders.

"I don't want you leaving this house until you are wearing something more tasteful." My mother said with a sharp look.

I scoffed. "Mom, you are being so ridiculous right now! How many times do I have to ask you to trust me until you do? Didn't you raise me? You know I'm not the type of girl to put myself in a situation where I could get hurt!" I yelled, she was pissing me off.

"Rinoa, don't yell at your mother." My father said firmly and I quieted.

"You heard what I said Rinoa, find something else." My mother said in a frighteningly low voice.

I sighed, even though it pissed me off to absolutely no end. I wasn't going to argue anymore over something so petty. But I did have to say one thing.

"I feel like your trying to put me in a cage, Mom… but I'm not a wild animal, I thought you would at least respect me enough as your daughter to acknowledge me as a person and not something you can chain down." I said and ran up the stairs.

I pulled out my phone and texted Saïx.

**I know this sounds really weird. But can you just text me when you get here? Please don't go to up to the door… don't honk either. –Rinoa.**

I grabbed a white tank top randomly from my drawers. I didn't even realize it had sequins on it until I put it on.

With that I took out some black Chucks and a black belt. I sighed and looked around for something to finish it all.

I jumped when my phone vibrated in my pocket and I panicked. I grabbed a hanger and I smiled at my luck.

A black leather jacket.

I put my wallet in my jean pocket and slipped on the leather jacket as I moved down the stairs.

"Bye." I said and opened the front door and closed it, not waiting to hear a reply.

Personally, I would have rathered the white lace shirt but this alternative was gorwing on me quickly. My mother was lucky it was because otherwise I would have been doubly mad at her.

I smiled at the beautiful black Honda Civic and climbed in quickly.

"Hey." I said simply and put on my seatbelt.

I watched as Sai gave me a once over before saying, "Nice."

I blushed a little. "Thanks." My mother was really lucky… it was hard to stay mad at her when my alternative clothing was being seen in such high regard.

"Did you eat?" he asked.

"No." I said and looked out the window at the setting sun.

"What do you want?" Saïx asked.

"Anything's fine, Sai." I said as I watched the buildings we were passing by.

"Burgers." He said.

I smiled. "Yes please." I said with a small laugh. I grabbed my hair and started to play with it as I looked out of the car window.

The quiet in the car was comforting and the slow passing of the background almost made me doze off. I was kind of tired… arguing with my mother was actually exhausting but I was sure I had enough energy to have a good time with Sai…

I can't tell you how much I love calling him that.

The car came to a stop and I looked to see where we were. It was a place called Axel's Grill. I smiled.

"Any relation?" I asked.

"His dad's." Sai answered and I was happy that he understood what I was asking without having to ask the whole question.

"Cool." I said. I'll have to tell Axel that I went to his dad's restaurant later. Sai opened the car door for me and I gave him a soft smile before getting out of the car.

I moved towards the entrance of the restarant and almost jumped when Saïx's hand interlocked with mine. Well, that was shocking….

But certainly welcome. I smiled again and walked inside.

"So I take it you've never been here before." Sai started and I had to shake my head and look at him to make sure I was with the person I thought I was with.

I couldn't believe it… Sai was holding my hand willingly and actually trying to start up conversation. It was so weird but it made me happy and almost concerned.

"No, I haven't." I said slowly before grabbing the ends of my hair.

-Blind Date-

She was so quiet.

I don't know what bothered me more though… the fact that I was worried about her, or the worry itself.

It was definitely something I didn't feel often. With friends and previous partners I would feel only slightly concerned when they were obviously upset.

Rinoa was only subtly upset and I was already feeling ten times the worry I would have felt with anyone else.

And this worry was making me do odd things. Like take her hand or talk to her… and I hate doing those kinds of things.

She was being so quiet and playing in her hair, an action which I've already established to be her nervous habit. It was agitating me in a way I didn't think was possible.

"Saïx! Wow, it's been a whole month since I've seen you here! How are you?" I looked to the host podium and nodded.

"Naminé." I said.

"Table for two I see. This is so exciting, you usually don't bring people here. My name is Naminé, it's nice to meet you." I watched Naminé put her hand out for Rinoa to shake.

Rinoa seemed to smile softly and she let go of her hair to take Naminé's hand. "Rinoa." She said softly.

"That's such a pretty name." Naminé said with a wide smile.

"Thanks, yours is really pretty too… I've never heard it before." Rinoa said.

Why was she talking so freely with Naminé and still hadn't said one full sentence to me? I was rubbing me the wrong way.

This was ridiculous… a little over a week ago, I hated the sound of her voice along with everyone else's. But after a while I had realized the timbre of her voice was relaxing… and only a little annoying when she was arguing.

It was soft and smooth… and overtly feminine. Something I hadn't really heard in a long time… something I kind of missed.

"So you are Saïx's…" I frowned as Naminé's nosiness.

"Oh, I'm just his da-"

"Girlfriend… Naminé table." I said shortly before I decided I wanted to strangle whatever it was in my brain that made me say that.

I looked to the two girls and was shocked (inwardly) to see very large smiles on each of their faces.

"A table, right!" the blonde hostess said and took two menus. "Follow me!" she said.

Rinoa and I followed Naminé to a table and I looked to Rinoa again to see that big smile on her face. But it was already gone. She was smiling but it was very small and her hand went back to her hair before I pulled out the chair for her to sit in.

"Thanks." She said and I pushed the chair in again. I nodded and moved to sit in my own chiar.

"You guys have a good meal, bye." Naminé said and I nodded to her.

What was up with Rinoa? It was really bothering me… and I didn't like it.

"Rinoa," I started.

"Umm," Rinoa looked at me.

"Are you okay?" we both said at the same time.

There was a small awkward silence between us when we realized we both wanted to know the same thing.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you've been acting a little strange. You took my hand and you were trying to start conversation and then you clamied me to be your girlfriend. Don't get me wrong, I'm quite happy with this establishment… but I mean, it just wasn't what I was expecting from you. A week ago you were annoyed by the sound of my voice… I just didn't want you to push us if you really didn't want to…" she said and looked down, fiddling with her hair again.

I frowned. "I like you… you like me… I saw no sense in beating around the bush. And you weren't talking… just playing in your hair. That's strange… so I tried to encourage you, but you didn't really respond. You seem upset." I said looking away from her.

When I finally looked back at her she smiled. A full one that her heart seemed to be completely involved in. "Well… thank you for trying to cheer me up then. To be honest, I was upset about something but it's something I'll have to deal with later. I didn't really feel like talking. But I've also realized that more than talking, I liked listening to you speak… your voice is low and gentle and it was comforting along with you just being around. So I was just quietly enjoying my time being near you…" She looked me in the eyes and I could see the confident and headstrong character reappear in her body language. She crossed her legs and leaned over the table with a smirk before speaking again. "So… girlfriend, huh?"

I made no move to reply to her silliness. The last thing I needed was to entertain her smug pride.

She laughed and crossed her arms. "So I guess we're reverting back to our original characters. I'll do the talking and you can do the listening or whatever it is you do." She said and opened the menu.

-Blind Date-

It was ridiculous…

The burgers here were the most delicious things I had ever tasted. I moaned as I bit into the burger for the third time. It was tender and savory but not to the point of sloppiness. The delicate balance of bread and meat and topping just blew my mind.

"I'm going to kill Axel and Roxas the next time I see him." I said after I swallowed that scrumptious mouthful of food.

Sai sent me a puzzled look and I explained.

"Those bozos were holding out on me… I'm sure they new about this amazing restaurant and yet they booked us a reservation at Rosa Rossa, restaurant for the crazies!" I said with a laugh.

Sai smirked and put his food down. "If we didn't go there, I wouldn't have seen such a nice dress on you… nor would we have been around to help those poor souls with their car trouble." He said with voice that seemed to be hinting at something.

And I knew what it was. I blushed and threw my straw wrapper at him.

If I hadn't helped those people with their car, Sai would have missed out on my little display… a display that I partially regret.

It was a little hard to regret stuff that involved Saïx.

"That was a good moment." Sai said with a small smile.

I blushed again before grumbling. "You know I certainly have all of the resouces needed to embarrass you." I said.

"And what are those?" Sai said in a challenging voice.

"A delicious burger and very loud moans and groans that can be utilized to emphasize the deliciousness of said burger." I said with a smirk.

"You're right… please don't do that." Sai said seriously.

I laughed before putting on an evil grin. "Certainly you are only using reverse psychology on me and you actually want me to cause a scene…" I said.

"Rinoa… don't." Sai said and it only made me grin wider.

"Now, you're egging me on." I said and took my burger, moving in to take a bite.

"I'm am not playing with yo-"

"MMMMMMMMMM, OH GOD! YESSSSS!" I said very loudly after I took the bite. I made more loud moaning noises as I chewed before putting the burger down.

Saïx leaned over the table and took my plate and my moans changed to ones of displeasure.

"Give that back!" I said after I swallowed.

"We both know I am perfectly capable of eating the rest of mine and yours." Saïx said with a grimace.

I wasn't sure if he noticed it… though the frown on his face showed no sign of bullshit, his eyes were glistening with mirth.

"Sai, please?" I asked.

"No." he said.

"Saïx, I'll be good! Please give me back my delicious food." I asked with a pout.

"You are going to have to develop a more pitiful pout if you really want to sway my emotions." he said with a smirk.

I had to congratulate myself on my progess with Sai… he was palying with me. Words like playful and teasing were just not associated with Saïx's character.

"I'm going to count to five and if my burger isn't in front of me, you will be sorry." I stared.

His eyes flashed at the challenge.

"One…" I said.

Sai just leaned back in his chiar and folded his arms.

Okay, so he wanted to play hard. It's on, Sai… it's so on.

"Five. OH MY GOD, SAIX! SO GOOD! GIVE ME MORE! YES! YESSSS!" I moaned even louder than before and I saw Saïx's face morph from smug to alarmed.

"Rinoa!" Saïx said and I ignored him.

"OH GOD! PLEASE!" I moaned but stopped immediately after my food was returned to me.

"I win." I said with a smile. "And wow, I am surprised no one has said anything… I thought for sure I was going to have to get us kicked out."

"Never again." Sai said with a glare.

-Blind Date-

Never again… never again will I bring this public menace to a restaurant. She was an evil demon wrapped in a pretty girl's body.

I looked at the people around me and I frowned when the males at their tables gave me thumbs ups and wolf whistles.

I shook my head at the devil across from me and she giggled before she continued to eat quietly.

I let out an inward sigh of relief. I always knew she was daring… but that was almost too much.

She was so lucky I liked her more at this point than I did with anyone else I've been with. I hardly enjoyed my partners company at the second date. It wasn't until the fifth of sixth one that I started to enjoy and grow accustom to having them around.

But this girl already had that at the second date. What the fuck was up with that?

When the meal was over and everything was paid for, Rinoa still had a smug look on her face.

"You two have a nice night!" Naminé said in a sing-song voice as if suggesting something.

"We will!" Rinoa called back before we left the restaurant.

I'm pretty sure it was bad to have the urge to punch your girlfriend in the face. We walked back to the car and I opened the door for her with a grumble.

Rinoa looked at me with a smile before she leaned up to plant a kiss on my lips. "Thank you for the food, and I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." She said before kissing me again.

I didn't say anything, I just moved to the other side of the car and got in. I was not going to let her wrap me around her finger.

It was WAY too early for that.

The drive to the concert venue was quiet… but it was a different sort of quiet than before.

Rinoa was looking out the windows just like before but she was much more relaxed and her hands were laying still in her lap instead of in her hair.

I pulled into the venue. It was called The Bear Trap and I was slightly glad that we had gotten here ealier than intended.

We were about an hour early and there was already a small line at the entrance.

"I am so ready for some Zeppelin! What's your favorite?" she asked as she took my hand.

"'Babe, I'm gonna Leave You.'" I said simply.

"I dig it. But I think mine is a cross between 'Since I've Been Loving You' and 'Stairway to Heaven.' I don't think anyone dislikes 'Stairway to Heaven,' it's too much of a classic to dislike." Rinoa said and we got into the line.

By the end of the hour, there were a LOT of people behind us. I was only happy when they opened the doors so I could get out of the frikkin' line. Crowds were okay if you knew how to block everyone out. But lines… there was something about having someone directly in front of me and directly behind me that pissed me off to no end.

"Have you seen this band before?" Rinoa asked as we moved towards the stage.

"Yeah, they sound a lot like the real Led Zeppelin but they're pretty normal dudes on stage." I said.

"Cool." Rinoa said and we waited for the band to begin.

They actually began with Kashmir which was good because the song was pretty intense.

I was surpised that Rinoa actually new all of the words to the song. I believed her when she said that she liked Led Zeppelin but it was weird to see for a fact that she wasn't lying.

I watched her dance over to me. "Ooh, my baby, oooh, my baby, let me take you there…" She sang and ran her hands down my chest before smiling at me. She seemed to be having fun.

She cheered when the band began to play 'Since, I've been loving you.' I watched her as she started to air guitar the opening solo. She would sway to the beat and mouth the words. "But baby, since I've been loving you, I'm about to lose my worried mind!" She bobbed her head to the the second guitar solo, her hair swining as she moved.

"Said I've been cryin', my tears they fell like rain." I sang softly and Rinoa moved over to me again to sway with me. "Don't you hear, don't you hear them falling? Don't you hear, don't you hear them falling?" I sang and Rinoa leaned against me.

We danced together till the song ended. She pulled away from me with a smile before she bobbed her head again to the song, 'Heartbreaker.'

She danced around as if she had not a care in the world and I almost laughed when she ended up tripping and falling against someone.

"Sorry!" She yelped at the angry looking man she fell on.

"Watch it, missy." He warned and though I couldn't see the blush on her face, I knew it was there.

After the solo the music picked up again, Rinoa scurried behind me as if to hide from the angry man.

I shook my head at her antics, but at the end of the song she was back to normal and dancing around again.

When the band began my favorite song, Rinoa moved over to me again and danced around me. "I said baby, you know I'm gonna leave you. I'll leave you when the summertime, leave you when the summer comes a-rollin.' Leave you when the summer comes along." She sang into my ear.

I moved to the music and found myself singing again. "Babe...I'm gonna leave you.

Oh, baby, you know, I've really got to leave you. Oh I can hear it callin 'me. I said don't you hear it callin' me the way it used to do?" I took Rinoa's arm and pulled her so that she was in front of me.

Rinoa leaned up to me and pressed her forehead against mine. "It was really, really good. You made me happy every single day." She started.

"But know, I've got to go away!" I finished and we danced around. I don't know what it was but her vibes were contagious and I found myself moving with her.

When the song ended the band began the song 'Whole Lotta Love,' Rinoa suddenly covered her eyes with a wince and I turned to see what she was looking at.

A middle aged woman had flashed the band and I had to turn from her quickly. It was not a pretty sight.

-Blind Date-

"Sag." Is the one word Sai let out after turing to see what I was wincing at.

I laughed, "Yeah… saggy indeed. Poor woman was trying to relive the glory days." I said and giggled.

"Don't ever do that." Sai said and gave me this look that meant he was being completely serious.

"Oh, believe me, that is one thing on my list of deeds I will never do sober or inebriated." I said and Saïx nodded.

"Smart girl." He said.

I had to say this was proving to be very fun. Saïx seemed to unwind at the sound of the music and I couldn't help the excitement that was building in me when he would dance or sing and put his hand on my arm or my waist. I really couldn't explain what was going on with me. Being near him put me at ease, hearing his voice thrilled me, everything he did seemed so amazing no matter how simple it was. It was really coming at me way too fast… but I enjoyed the rush. I'll maintain this speed until he wishes to slow it.

The band ended with 'Stairway to Heaven.' I smiled when everyone who had one pulled out a lighter or something and waved it slowly to the beat of the song. Personally, I thought it was cheesy and I guess Saïx did too because I could see him shake his head at the people around him. I wrapped my arms around Sai and swayed a little with the song. I was getting pretty tired now and I really just wanted to realx to the sound of such a beautiful song.

When the concert ended I cheered before turning back to Saïx. "What time is it?" I asked.

"It's almost midnight." He replied.

I sighed, my curfew was at one so I needed to go home. "My curfew is for one." I said with a frown.

"Let's go." He said and started to move to the exit. I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Sai…" I said softly before wrapping my arms around him and connecting our lips. His arms moved around my waist and I moved to make the kiss deeper.

My hands found their way into his hair and he let out a small grunt before biting my lip. I gasped at the feeling and I soon felt his tongue enter my mouth. I shivered at the feeling and pressed myself even closer to him. Saïx pulled away a little for air and I looked up at his eyes.

They were a smoldering gold and I felt myself get lost in them. "Sai…" I said again softly before he pulled me back into another kiss. This time I was a little more aware of the workings of the kiss. I explored the inside of this mouth with my own tongue and decided that I liked the way he tasted.

We pulled away again and I sighed. "Let's go." I said and took his hand.

-Blind Date-

I don't think she knew it…but she was a damn good kisser. She wasn't aggressive but she wasn't passive either. It seemed like every part of her was channeled into the kiss. And I could feel her heart race against me, that alone enthralled my being.

We walked out of The Bear Trap and I opened the door for her as she got into the car. She gave me a small smile before getting in. I moved to the other side and entered my car.

The night life in West Side wasn't remarquable, but the lights on this side of town made it glisten in a way I could appreciate. It really was a great night.

"I had fun." I said and looked to my right to see Rinoa's response to what I had said but there was none.

She had fallen asleep.

She had a very gentle smile on her face as she slept, and I could only assume that maybe she had fun as well.

I pulled up to her house and put my car in park. I looked over to Rinoa and softly shook her. "Rinoa, we're here." I said and shook her a little more.

"Sai…" she said with a sigh.

"Rinoa, you need to go inside." I said.

She shifted a little and looked at me with sleepy eyes. "Saïx… can we be facebook official?" she asked and I frowned.

Facebook? What the fuck was that? "Facebook… what is it?" I asked.

"Social network… you know… if it's on facebook, it's legit…" she said in a sleepy voice. "It doesn't really matter… you don't have one so…" she yawned and was about to get comfortable again but I shook her a little.

"Rinoa… you need to wake up." I said.

"Okay…" she yawned again and wiped her hair from her face. I got out and opened the door for her and she stumbled out a little. "Damn, I'm tired…" she said and rubbed at her eyes.

I couldn't help but find it slightly endearing to see her so sleepy. She stretched a little and walked through her lawn to get to her door. I walked up the pathway to meet her.

"You drive safe, okay?" she said and yawned for a third time.

I nodded and kissed her head. "Get some sleep." I said before walking back over to my car.

She waved a little before opening her door and going inside.

I got into to my car and for the first time, I realized just how cold my car could feel.

I sighed. "Rinoa." I shook my head as I pulled away from her house and began my silent drive home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blind Date**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, nothing… but the plot!

I've decided since this story is completely finished that I'm just going to put all of the chapters up... if you review on every chapter that would be great but I'm not going to force you... hetero is NOT my forte...

Chapter 4

Before I knew it, Saïx and I had been with each other for almost two months. And as expected, a lot of things have changed since the first two dates we've been on.

I've learned a lot more about Sai as a person… probably more than anyone else, which makes me happy. I've learned about his how his parents live in Radiant Gardens and how he absolutely cannot stand having to repeat himself.

He's also gotten used to talking to me… he actually quite the talker if you coax him out of his little turtle shell. It's kind of adorable. His whole demeanor had changed around me as well.

He really likes to piss me off… he teases me all the time. Like when he calls me 'Pigeon,' oh I can't stand it when he does that. It's a terrible pet name. Do I look like a dirty old bird to him? Seriously, what the fuck?

And then when I get mad at him he just laughs and tries to grab me saying, "Awe, don't be like that, Pidge." I only forgive him if he lets me smack him a couple of times… because after that I feel a lot better.

On another note, we see each other almost everyday. Even though I have school, I usually chill with Roxas at the fire department after school… I don't always stay long though because I've been working with Seifer after school on some days now.

Working there is so great and I've decided that I will start working their full time the minute I get out of school. Sai always seems so reluctant to let me go to work… I think he's a little jealous.

Which is quite hilarious because Seifer is like another brother to me.

Speaking of brother-like relations, we also take Tom along to the fire department because I don't like it when he's left out. And man was I happy when Saïx and Tom hit it off.

It's so funny... I really think Tom has a man crush on Sai. I tease him about it all the time. Saïx seems to enjoy having someone who basically worships the ground he walks on. Tom has always wanted to be a big, tough guy like Saïx.

But sadly, Tom is just a culinary nerd.

But sometimes there are days where we don't see each other. Sai gets really busy with work and I've gotten boggled down with school work. On those days, we'll talk on the phone when we have the time. I usually have to call him but there are those really rare nights… usually when it's really cold.

Saïx will call me in the middle of the night. I'm awake most of the time because I can't sleep due to the cold or because of school.

One time he called me and I was in the middle of doing an all-nighter for an English paper. That day I had learned about how Saïx really liked English in highschool and would have pursued it if he didn't realize that he could be doing something more worth while with his time.

So naturally, he took up fire fighting… I mean, what a leap!

I can't tell you how much Sai loves his job… he talks about it a lot. He also talks about how much he respects Cloud as his superior and how much the other firemen get on his nerves… he says that, but he loves them too. There's no denying.

His passion for saving lives is like my passion for fixing things… and that's something I admire and respect.

And that's why I don't get mad or upset when he has to cancel our dates for work. It doesn't happen often but when it does I don't get in his way… I only hope that he's careful when he's running into burning buildings.

So basically on my end, everything is running smoothly… my dad always new I was dating someone older but he didn't meet Saïx until a month ago. They go drinking sometimes… without me of course.

Not that I really want to tag along on those man-dates.

My mom, however, has yet to meet Saïx. My relationship with her has been heading downward. She knows I'm dating someone, but neither my dad nor I have told her who it is.

I mean, my mother and I are already on the edge of a cliff… if I told her about Saïx…

It would be the end for the both of us.

I'm worried… about it actually. About my mom… and I know my dad is too. I really worry about what's happening to her.

She get's worse everytime she comes home. She so paranoid about everything. She barely let's me meave the house when she's home. We can't even cross paths without screaming at eachother.

The last time she was here we screamed at eachother over nail polish! I made the mistake of trying to leave the house with red nail polish on my fingers and toes. She screamed at me, telling me that it 'sent the wrong message.' I mean, I know red's kind of flashy… but it's not like it's a sign going over my head saying 'FUCK ME!'

She literally stood over me in the bathroom as I took the polish off. Sure I argured with her because it was ridiculous what she was saying… but she really wasn't going to let me leave the house until my nails were their natural shade.

I've talked to my dad and Saïx about it and they both say the same thing…

It's something you have to discuss with your mother… nothing will get better until you force yourself to talk calmly with her.

I really wish I could… but no matter what I'm wearing, she finds something to scream at me over.

My heels are too high, my jeans are too tight, my toes are showing! God forbid I try to leave the house in a skirt when she's home.

I just don't know what to do… I don't think my mom loves me anymore.

And that hurts… oh man, it hurts so bad.

-Blind Date-

It's been almost two months since I've been dating Rinoa… and as much as I hate to admit it.

It's been great. She really is basically perfect. She's not clingy, she respects my work, she listens, she doesn't whine, she let's me mess with her without taking it too seriously, her friends are nice, her dad is awesome…

She's completely changed me. I find that my grudge against people has become almost non-existant.

It's brilliant and frightening at the same time.

If someone had told me this was going to happen only after two months, I would have punched the person in the face and yelled at them for being stupid.

I talk with her a lot… there's a part of me still that finds it a little uncomfortable but that still doesn't stop whatever is in my brain from babbling on and on… I annoy myself sometimes.

I like how whenever Rinoa talks, she sometimes tugs at the end of long hair gently. Rinoa actually has a lot of quirks.

Playing with her hair wasn't always a nervous habit. I think she had a hair quirk for every basic emotion.

When she was comfortable or content she's tug at the end of it. When she's upset or uncomfortable she would twist it in her hands. When she was angry she'd run her hands through it. When she was happy she would play with one lock of hair on the side of her face.

Sometimes she would bring the end of it in front of her and blow at it and watch the strands bend at the force of her blow. Other times she'd play with the very tips of it and then put it down, only to pick it back up again after a couple of minutes.

She was such an interesting person. She's really passionate about being a mechanic and about her family and friends.

I think she loves her dad more than anyone in the entire world. She loves her mother too but her relationship with her mother will immediately upset her the minute it comes up.

She thinks that her mom resents her for being comfortable in her own skin. She thinks that maybe her mother, since she always around people who aren't comfortable with their bodies, has grown to dislike the people that are comfortable with themselves.

It's an interesting theory but I don't think that's the case. There's something deeper going on with her mother and it's up to Rinoa to get to the bottom of it. She misses her mom… I know she does. And she really respects what her mother does.

"My mom, she always told me she felt good empowering people by giving them the bodies they've always wanted. She says that sometimes she feels kind of guilty for not giving them something completely real… but over all she's glad to see the confidence that sprouts from feeling beautiful. She used to tell me all the time that being beautiful wasn't a gift… she said it was a privelige that most people can't seem to earn for their own eyes onto themselves. And I think that's true… there are days when I don't really feel beautiful and in order to fix that I have to do something… take a shower, put something nice on, work out a little, you know something like that." I remember her saying.

One time I asked her what was something about herself that she was insecure about something she didn't like.

She said it was her feet… that's why she always has nice shoes to make them look better.

I laughed at that… the most insignificant part of her body to me, was the part that made her feel most uncomfortable.

I asked her what she loved but I'm pretty sure I already know the answer.

She loved her hair… it was so long and she would spend hours making sure it was healthy and good looking.

Her hair was lovely but I loved her face more than anything. She was probably the most expressive person you could ever meet.

Every single emotion would somehow find it's way on her face. There was no hiding anything. I could always tell when she wasn't in the mood for playing or when she was feeling particularly carefree.

I knew when I needed to be serious for her and when I could show her a good time.

Rinoa had actually turned eighteen earlier this March. That was an interesting day. I took her to the mall and I told her she could pick out anything she wanted.

I knew her tastes weren't cheap but I was prepared. She still asked me if I was sure. I simply pushed her further into the mall.

It wa fun to see her eyes light up in excitement. If there was one thing she loved more than earning money through fixing cars and stuff.

It was spending money. Not to the point of ridiculousness… she was pretty responsible with her things and things that she didn't use she would give to someone that might need it. The people at Salvation Army evidently love her. She comes at the end of every year to drop off a load of luxury that she doesn't use.

I had expected her to take me to some fancy dress store to spend hundreds of dollars on a gown or something. But she actually took me to a salon so she could buy some product before she took to me Victoria's Secret for some bras and underwear.

I think she was trying to mess with me but she failed. She would have to show up at my house butt naked before she phased me.

But I did like some of the pairs I had bought her that day… though that was probably the last time I would see them.

Not that I didn't want to rip all of her clothes off and ravage her… I wouldn't do anything until she initiated it. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable and best way to make someone uncomfortable is to try and get into their pants when they don't really want it.

And I was a patient man… I could wait.

Rinoa was a confident person, if she really wanted something, she would make a move towards getting it. Or that's what I keep telling myself at the end of the day.

You could never really tell with women… Rinoa might be thinking the same thing I am… and if that's true.

We'll never get anywhere.

I sighed and was about to lean back on my couch and take a nap, since it's my Sunday off, when someone knocked on my door.

Who could it be at the door… Rinoa was working, not that she's ever come here, the rest of the firemen were working as well.

I opened the door and I felt my stomach drop like a rock. "Casey…" I said aloud.

"Saïx… I need some help. You gotta help me, please." The woman looked a mess… she was shaking and she just did not look good.

But I was not letting her in my house. "Why should I help you? You already helped yourself to my fucking identity and all of my money…" I said.

"I know… and I'm sorry… but I need you, I love you. Please, take me back!" She cried.

But I had had enough of this. I closed the door and locked it. I wouldn't let that woman in my house ever again.

I had moved on.

I frowned when she started bang on my door, screaming and crying for me to let her in. I couldn't believe her… she acted as if she had a right to be let in.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FUCKING DOOR OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE!" I was about ten seconds from putting a bullet in this bitch's head.

The banging and screaming stopped but I could hear her sliding down the door with sobs. I had no pity for her… what ever she was fighting in her system was her problem. But I didn't want to hear this racket all of my day off. I had to pick up Rinoa later and I didn't want her at my door anymore.

"Get up you stupid woman." I said loud enough for her to hear me through the door. She choked on a sob before I heard her get up.

I opened my door and looked at her… she looked so pathetic. But in her eyes I could see a look of smugness as if she felt she had won.

But that certainly was not the case.

She made a moved to enter my house and I laughed. "Are you fucking kidding me, I'm not letting you in my house. C'mon bitch, I'm drving you to a homeless shelter." I said.

"You st-still love me!" She stammered with a prideful look on her face.

I laughed again before grabbing her by the hair and pulling her towards my car. I had had enough of this shit.

"OW! THAT HURTS!" She screeched.

"Stop acting like a fucking piece of shit and maybe I won't treat you like one!" I yelled and practically through her into my car.

"Now you have two options… I can drive you to a homeless shelter and I never see you again, or I can drive you to rehab and I never see you again. Take your pick." I said as I put my keys in the ignition.

"You st-still love me otherwise you wouldn't have done this. You can't lie to me." She said with a laugh.

"What are you on?" I asked.

"I'm not on anything!" she snapped.

With a growl I ripped one arm away from the crossed position it was in. I looked at the inside of her elbow.

There were tons of needle marks.

"That's disgusting… I'm taking you to rehab." I said and shook my head at the wretched woman.

"You love me… otherwise you wouldn't be helping me." She ripped her arm back.

"STOP TALKING AS IF YOU KNOW ME!" I roared at her. "This isn't a fucking chick flick, real life doesn't work like that… I'm driving you to this rehab so I can get you out of my hair. I am not responsible for you and I will kick you out of this car if you try to tell me otherwise." I said and pressed on the gas, the sooner I got to this fucking rehab center, the better.

She was quiet for the rest of the ride. When I pulled up, I opened my doors. "Get out. Good riddance and if you _ever_ come on my property again, I will put a bullet in your fucking face." I said, my voice completely fridgid and one hundred percent serious.

She seemed to finally understand how serious I was being and slowly walked up the steps to the center and I drove away.

-Blind Date-

I walked downstairs and moved over to sit next to my dad on the couch.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Watching these girls play softball is kind of interesting…" he said before taking a sip of his beer. I laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Should I be concerned?" I asked.

"No. Where are you going tonight?" he asked and looked to me.

"The Aquarium… I think." I said.

My dad laughed, "Saïx is taking you to the Aquarium?" my dad asked incredulously.

I giggled. "It sounds silly right? But we're kind of running out of things to do in Twilight Town and I'm too scared to ask to go to his house and I certainly don't want him to stay here for mom to come home randomly like she does and finally shoot me in the head." I said jokingly.

"That last comment wasn't funny…" my dad said quietly.

I frowned. "It would have been if there wasn't a possibility that it could happen." I said.

My dad sighed. "Rinoa… we've had this discussion over and over… you need to sit down with your mother and talk it out… no screaming, just civil talking." He said.

"It's not that easy! Don't you think that if it was I would have done it already! It's not like I don't miss my mom! I want her back to normal too!" I snapped before taking a deep breath. "Sorry." I said and looked away from him.

My dad rubbed my shoulders before pulling me into a hug. "You look nice." He said.

It was just a light pink blouse and some white cropped jeans with a light brown belt. I've started to wear simpler clothing just for the sake of comfort.

"Thank you, Dad. Can you be honest with me?" I asked.

"Of couse, sweetheart." He said looking at me.

"Am… Am I making Mom crazy?" I asked, I could feel my eyes moistening… this was such a raw subject for me but I needed to know… it was something that was driving _me _crazy.

"No… no, Rinoa. Don't you ever think that… she hasn't really been opening up to me that much… but I know that you are not the cause of her strange behavior. But Rinoa, I need your help to make it better. Can you plase help me fix this?" he asked and I nodded before blinking back all of my tears.

I fucking hated crying more than anything.

My father hugged me once more before kissing my head. I smiled at him, I was glad I would have support when I tried to open up to my mother.

When I heard the doorbell ring I kissed my dad's cheek before skipping happily to the door. I opened the door with a smile but it dissipated at the sight of Saïx.

He looked pissed.

"Sai, are you okay?" I asked and moved out of my house and closed the door.

"Peachy." He said and walked towards his car and I followed. What was up with him, did _I _do something?

He opened the door for me and I got into the car. I was concered because he looked positively livid.

"Sai…" I said and placed a hand on his arm when he entered the car.

He shrugged me off. "Rinoa." He said in warning and I just nodded before looking out the window.

I twisted my hair for a second before stopping. I sighed and looked to Saïx again. "Can you please tell me what's bothering you?" I asked, genuinely worried about what was gong on.

There was silence.

"Sai-"

"It's none of your FUCKING BUISNESS!" Saïx yelled and if I hadn't had my seatbelt on, I would have jumped rather high in my seat.

I immediately quieted and started twisting my hair again. I didn't mean to piss him of more… I was worried about him. I looked out the passenger seat window to distract myself with something else.

I jumped when I heard Saïx's fist ram down on the dashboard. "FUCK!" he yelled again before I watched him pull over into a parking lot of some random store.

I turned to look at him and he was rubbing his face. He was taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. This only made me more worried about what was happening to him. Why was he so upset?

I was sure that it wasn't me. I wasn't stupid enough to piss Saïx off this much, even unintentionally.

But that only made me wonder what could be wrong.

I was tempted to reach over and rub his heaving back but I decided against it. I just sat quietly and waited for him to get control of himself.

"Do you know about my last ex?" he asked.

I frowned. "Yes…"

"Then you know about how she stole my identity and ran off with almost all of my money?" Saïx continued.

I nodded slowly. I didn't really like the sound of this.

"That woman actually had the audacity to come back to my house asking for help as she's hopped up on heroine or whatever the fuck kind of drugs she was on…" He said, I almost shivered at the rage in his voice.

Wow… "What a fucking b-"

"BITCH! I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW PISSED OFF I AM RIGHT NOW! FUCKING CUNT! STUPID WHORE! I HATE HER! I HATE HER SO MUCH!" Saïx roared. He was so angry… it was almost amazing to see him blow like this.

I nodded to let him know I was listening.

I frowned when he laughed suddenly. But the laugh was off, it was almost crazed by the anger that was infused with it.

"And then she actually tries to tell me that I still love her… that stupid waste of space actually thought I still had feelings for her after all this time… are you fucking me? How pathetic does she think _I _am!" He said it as if it were a puchline of a joke but there was no mirth in his tone.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"I drove that fucking slut to rehab and told her that if she ever came on my property I would shoot her in the face." Saïx said.

I laughed. "Wow, I wish I was there to hear that." I said.

"I just can't believe her… right when all of that drama was becoming a distant memory and I was happy, she had to come back to fuck me over again…" he said.

I frowned. "You mean you let her fuck you over again? You're not happy anymore, just like that?" I asked.

"No!" Sai yelled.

"Well then don't be pathetic and say shit like that. She's not even worth getting angry over… you're just gonna let her get to you like that?" I asked.

"Fuck no, Rinoa… I'm over that!" he yelled.

"Then let's go to the fuckin' Aquarium!" I yelled with a laugh.

Saïx started to laugh with me, mirth returning to the tone. He looked so radiant when he laughed and I found myself smiling as I watched.

"Thank you, Pigeon." He said and I frowned.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelped as he continued to laugh as we made our way to the Aquarium.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blind Date**

**Disclaimer: **I OWN YOUR FACE! (I sadly don't own anything except the plot… I don't own your face.) Though it would be kind of cool to own someone's face… is it weird that I think that?

Like I said, feel free to review but there will be more chapter coming right after this...

Chapter 5

It was a Thursday afternoon. I hitched a ride with Tom's mother to my house because I had a lot of school work to do. Tom was going to go home but he changed his mind and decided to go to the fire department with Roxas.

As much as I wanted to chill for an hour with the firemen gang before going to work… I had to cancel on both to try and get a handle on this trigonometry stuff.

I fucking hate math.

I was maybe halfway through before I decided I would take a break from this crap… no one really cares about the freaking arctangent of a shape… in fact, no one really knows what it is!

I got off of my bed and stretched, it felt so good to not be doing math. I sighed at the pops and cracks my bones made as I twisted my torso both ways to get a particularly refreshing stretch.

I walked downstairs and moved to the kitchen. I was kind of hungry so I moved to the fridge to find something to eat. I smiled when I found the hummus and I stood on my tippy toes to get the pita chips on top of the refridgerator.

When I finally got them I made a small triumphant noise before placing the items on the stainless steel stable in the middle of the kitchen. I ate for a few mintues before putting the stuff back where they were. I looked to the sink and decided I would clean the dishes that were in it.

I hummed softly as I worked and I almost didn't notice my mother enter the kitchen. "Hello, Rinoa." My mother said and she sat at the table.

"Hey Mom, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah… fine." She said and looked at me.

I smiled at her in an attempt to keep the peace between us. She looked so tired… just completely worn out and I didn't want to fight with her.

"Your hair is so long." She said softly.

My smile grew wider. "Yeah, I really like how long its gotten… I always make sure to get it trimmed though, nobody likes dead ends." I said and turned back to washing the dishes.

"It's kind of dangerous for it to be so long…" I heard my mom trail off and I laughed softly.

"You're being silly, it's not dangerous to have long hair." I said, I continued washing hoping that would be the end of it.

"It's too long, Rinoa." My mother said lowly.

I felt a chill up my spine and I my heart was seized by a sudden forboding. I turned to her. "No it's not, Ma. You said you liked it this length the last time you ever mentioned my hair." I said softly.

"I've changed my mind since then… it's too dangerous." She said and I scooted towards the living room, slowly.

"Please, Mom. It's fine." I said calmly.

"No it's not, Rinoa!" my mother yelled.

"Yes it is, Momma! Please don't tell me you want me to cut it!" I yelled back, I could feel my hands shaking… I didn't feel good about this.

"YOU WILL GET IT CUT!" My mother bellowed and I jumped at the sound of her scream.

"NO! THAT'S SOMETHING YOU CAN'T DECIDE FOR ME!" I screamed back… I didn't know what to do. I looked to the living room and thought about making a run for the stairs… then I could lock myself in my room…

I turned back to my mother and I felt my blood run cold, my mom had found the big scissors in the kitchen drawer behind her. "NO!" I screamed and ran towards the living room.

"SOMEONE COULD GRAB YOU! JUST LIKE THIS!" I heard her scream from behind me and I yelped when I felt her yank me back towards her by my hair.

"MOMMA STOP IT PLEASE! YOU'RE SCARING ME!" I screamed and jerked to get away from her.

And as I moved further into the living room… I heard the soft crunch of the scissors cutting through my hair. And then I realized the gentle and comforting weight that was at the back of my head, was gone.

I gasped and I turned to look at my mother. Her face looked so shocked, in her right hand, the scissors. Her left, holding a long wad of my hair. I watched in horror as some of it fell to the floor, without a sound.

With a shuddering breath, I reached my hand back to feel random strands of long hair and then I whimpered when I touched the back of my head. A whole section in the center was missing… leaving crooked edges at the nape of my neck.

I shook at the the sudden influx of emotion that rushed through me. But when it hit the bottom of my stomach… I could only register one feeling.

Fury.

"I…" I paused at the lowness of my voice before I finally rasped out. "I HATE YOU!" I ran upstairs and grabbed my purse and a hoodie before storming back down the stairs and out the door.

I put on the hoodie quickly as I ran down the sidewalk. The hood was the first thing on. I felt like I had been ripped from myself, that it wasn't really me runnging down the sidewalk in a jacket and a school uniform. I don't know where I went… but I wasn't me.

I didn't feel like me… I felt so hideous. Absolutely, rancid. I couldn't handle not having my hair… it had become my comfort blanket so early on in my life. And without it… I barely new how to deal with myself.

I ran the four blocks to get to the bus stop that would take me where I needed to go. I covered my face and took a deep breath. It didn't help any. I looked up in an attempt to stop any tears from coming. "Aghh! Rinoa, it's just hair! It's just hair!" I yelled at myself.

I took one more deep breath and the watery eyes subsided and I could only thank what ever was in my brain that finally listened to me.

When the bus came to a stop in front of me, I sighed in relief and grabbed a dollar and twenty five cents to get on the bus.

"Ma'am, you can't get on the bus without shoes." I head the bus driver say and I looked down in shock.

I only had socks on my feet.

I felt panic strike me and I looked up at the bus driver. "Sir, please, I'll pay you all of the money in my wallet… I need to get on this bus. It's kind of an emergency." I could feel my voice rise as I spoke and I covered my mouth to stop the sob that was trying to escape. I looked up again to blink away tears.

"Pay for your ticket and go sit down." He said and sent me a concerned look.

"Th-thank you." I stuttered before moving over to an empty seat.

There was an elderly man sitting across from me and I tried to smile at him. "Good, evening, sir." I said thanking my brain again for letting me say it clearly.

"Good evening to you too, missy." He said with a warm smile and I couldn't help but think of my dad at the smile.

I nodded and looked out the window. My stop wasn't for fifteen minutes but I hoped that if I watched the buildings pass as we drove, time would move a little faster.

I looked at the red Honda Civic almost hiding beside the tall bus. I bit my lip when I thought about Saïx… what would he do at the sight of me like this?

I moved to grab my hair and twist it only to feel nothing but the fabric of my hoodie against my fingers. I covered my mouth again to fight off the sobs, but a choked one managed to squeeze itself out. What did I do?

What did I do to make my mother hate me so much?

"Missy, it's no good holding it in." the old man said and I nodded at him.

"I c-can't do it here…" I whispered. I hated crying with every ounce of my being.

The man nodded and said, "Well then, you best be hurring to where you need to be."

"Yes." I whispered again and sighed when I realized my stop was coming up next. I pressed the button to request the next stop.

I stood and moved to the front so that I could hurry towards where I wanted to go. When the bus finally stopped and the doors opened for me I looked at the elderly man and the bus driver. "Thank you so much." I said, and I really was grateful to them…

"Run along, missy." The old man said and I nodded before getting out the bus and hurrying towards my destination.

The Fire Department.

I ran down the sidewalk knowing that I only had three more blocks to go. I didn't care that the area was pretty sketchy, I needed to see someone who might be able to fill this gaping whole I have in my heart.

I hissed when I ran over particularly sharp things on the ground and and frowned at the sight of blood staining my sock from where I had stubbed my toe on the broken sidewalk.

And then I finally saw it.

I grabbed the sides of my hood so it wouldn't fall down as I sprinted across the street and up the driveway into the garage.

"Rinoa?" I heard Cloud's voice but I had already spotted the head of blue hair.

"Saïx!" I yelped as the first sob since I entered the garage left my mouth.

"Pigeon?" He turned around and I wrapped my arms around him and hid my face in his shirt before letting out a cry.

A miserable, pitiful, cry. And it rung through the garage as the tears waterfalled out of my eyes.

I felt his hands wrap around me tightly and I continued to cry and sob. When his hand removed the hood to run his hand through my hair I only cried harder.

"SHE CUT IT OFF! SHE RAN AT ME WITH SCISSORS AND CUT MY HAIR OFF!" I yelled though my sobs. I couldn't control myself.

"Why would she do this?" I heard Tom say from next to me.

"BECAUSE SHE FUCKING H-HATES ME!" I could barely get that sentence out. I had never felt to betrayed and unloved in my entire life.

My sobs then became long and rung out all of the air in my lungs. I was having a really hard time catching my breath and Saïx had to sit my trembling form down to try and get me to calm.

"Rinoa, you have to breathe. Shh, it's going to be alright." Saïx said into my ear and all I could do was shake my head.

"It-It's n-not gonna b-be okay! My m-mom d-doesn't l-l-ove me anymore! She t-took the o-one thing I l-love most about my-myself and sh-she ripped i-it away from me!" I cried, reverting back to sobbing.

"It _will _be okay, Rinoa." Saïx said firmly and his bright gold eyes glowed like embers in the dark.

I nodded slowly and tried to calm down. I was so exhausted, my feet were hurting, and the dull ache in my chest was not receeding.

My head was throbbing and I suddenly felt dizzy. I could feel myself falling backwards but I could do nothing to stop it. I then felt Saïx lift me up and onto his lap.

I wrapped my arms around him and let out a tiny whimper before blacking out.

-Blind Date-

I could feel Rinoa's body finally relax against me and I rubbed her back a little before sighing.

This was not something I was expecting, nor was I prepared for it. It was… though my pride doesn't want me to admit it, frightening to see Rinoa so distraught. I had never seen her cry. I had certainly seen her eyes water, but never a tear, or a sob ever left her mouth during my time with her.

Hearing her cry so suddenly, pierced through me like a knife. I wrapped my arms around her exhausted form and kissed her head.

"This is terrible." Tom said and sank down onto the crate next to me.

"I can't believe her mom would do that…" Roxas said and Axel wrapped his arms around him as he shook his head.

"Why is it so bad, it's just hair." Xigbar said.

"It's not just hair!" Tom and I snapped at the same time.

"Okay, explain… don't get me wrong, we're all worried about her. But I certainly don't know why she's so upset." Xigbar said.

"That's because you don't pay attention, dipshit." Marly said with a glare.

"Look, mother fucker, did I ask you?" Xigbar growled.

"Xiggy sometimes you're WAY too insensitive!" Zack barked.

"Yeah, what the fuck, Xigbar!" Vexen and Xaldin said together.

"I asked ONE FUCKING QUESTION, okay! Get the fuck off of me!" Xigbar yelled.

"This isn't about you, Xig." Lexaeus said loudly.

"Tell me one more thing and I swear to God, I will fuckin-"

"STOP IT!" Cloud yelled. "Just stop it. I know this came straight out of left field and now we're all on edge, but this isn't what Rinoa needs. First, some people need to help trim Rinoa's hair. I think she'll feel a little better when she wakes up if her hair actually has a style and isn't such a mess." Cloud said.

"I can do that…" I said. Anyone with long, healthy hair knew how to trim it.

"I can help. She's sleeping so I can hold her head." I looked over to Reno and nodded.

"Second, we need to find a place to lay her down while we work." Cloud continued.

"All of my team have duffel bags filled with pillows. Since we have the night shift, we usually stick them all together and rotate who get's to take a power nap on them thoughout the night." Axel said.

"That works… Squirt, keep an eye on her, you too Tom." Cloud said and I watched them nod.

"I need to say something." Tom said and we looked at him.

"I know at least most of you know that to Rinoa her hair isn't _just _hair, but I think all of you deserve to know why she's so upset, and the full story behind why she's like this." Tom said.

I nodded. I was curious as to how her hair became such a comfort blanket to her and why she needed it long, so badly.

"I want to know…" Xigbar said and the others nodded.

"I think Rinoa started liking mechanics the minute she came out of the womb… I can't remember a day where she liked cats or dolls or anything remotely girly her entire life. Her dad loved it… he started teaching her about all of it the day she could understand words. And when she was old enough to work, she got her hair cut short so that it wouldn't get in the way. And that's when it started. In pre-school the girls would tease her and call her ugly because she looked like a boy and liked cars and sports better than the things they played with. The boys messed with her because she was actually a girl… she just didn't fit in and I couldn't understand why at the time… Rinoa was such a great person and all I could do was stand by her, it was always us against everyone else. When elementary school rolled along, she thought maybe things would be different. She hoped that she could remain herself and please everyone at the same time. It didn't work out that way. The only difference between lower school and pre-school was the amount of people that didn't like her. It just didn't make sense… and being there for her was hard because my parents made the mistake of putting me in different classes. But the first couple of years in middle school were the worst… she wasn't a boy anymore, she was a lesbian and that was a whole lot of drama that she didn't need. The girls were afraid of her, it still pisses me off to this day… _afraid_ of her… they would spit on her and call her a dyke… she wasn't even gay! The boys would demean her and push her around. She got in a lot of fights those years and she always lost because she was outnumbered. Her parents wanted to take her out of school but I begged them not to. It wouldn't prove anything if she just left. Rinoa finally decided enough was enough when I tried to defend her and got the shit kicked out of me. I think she still feels guilty about that to this day… but I'd do it again goddamn it, if it meant that the teasing would stop. The summer before seventh grade, she started growing her hair… she said she was tired of being ugly… she was so tired… I remember the look on her face, she was disgusted with herself. It broke my heart because she really was a beautiful girl… sure the short hair was boyish, but any decent person could look past that. So over the months, her hair grew and she looked so much happier with every inch. She also started wearing heels and working so that she could buy expensive clothing and hair product. She spent _hundreds _of dollars on product alone. When her hair finally reached past her shoulders she started obsessing. You could tell how she was feeling just by watching her play in her hair. Before she did anything, she had to look good and her hair had to be perfect. And eventually, it wasn't just mechanics that she loved, she also loved clothing and shoes and hair and all this shit that she and I could have cared less about when we were younger. It was sad… but Rinoa was happy, she was _so _happy. She was my best friend and I was only happy to know that she was comfortable with herself. She deserved at least that much. And the person on the inside wasn't too much different from the person she always was… that was something I was truly greateful for… that the masses didn't change her completely." Tom finished and I frowned.

I couldn't believe it was that bad. My worst experience during my school years was when I got a detention for throwing pencil at the ceiling so that they would get stuck up there. It was so sad that she would have such a terrible experience at such a young age.

"That's so fucked up… I didn't even know what dyke meant until I was in high school. " Xigbar said.

"You should hear what the kids know now… that's what's really fucked up." Roxas said and Tom nodded.

"Saïx…" I heard Xigbar call my name and I looked at him.

"Do you mind… if I trim Rinoa's hair? Now that I know just how much it means to her… I just want to be able to show her that if it's important to her, it's important to me too." Xigbar said and I couldn't help but inwardly admire the determination that appeared on his face.

"I don't mind. Take her and you and Reno can start." I said and handed her over to Xigbar.

I moved over to Cloud. "Thank you." I said simply.

"It's no problem… things were getting out of control." Cloud reasoned.

I nodded. "I'm going to call her dad about this." I said.

"That's a good, idea. I'm going to see about finishing what we were doing with the ladders on the trucks." Cloud said and I nodded again.

I pulled out my phone and walked out to the driveway for the phone call. I dialed Rinoa's father's number and waited for him to pick up.

"_Saïx, please say you have my daughter." _I could hear the panic in his voice.

"Yes, I do." I said simply.

"_How is she? My wife is a wreck… I can only imagine Rinoa's the same." _He sounded so worried and completely at a loss with what to do.

"She's sleeping… Xigbar is currently trying to salvage the rest of her hair." I explained.

"_I can't believe this is happening… This is getting way out of hand…I need to do something… I just wish I knew what." _He said and I could picture the man running a stressed hand through his hair.

"What ever you decide to do, if I can help… I will." I said.

"_Thank you… can you take Rinoa home when your finished with work?" _the father asked.

"Yes, I can." I said.

"_Thank you so much… even with the circumstances between you and Rinoa, I never doubted you… I'm only happy that I was right not to." _He said and I thanked him before hanging up.

I spent a few more mintues outside, this was so crazy. Before this… Rinoa was having some family problems… but now, her family seemed to be falling apart. And if it did, Rinoa would be able to handle it.

I sighed and walked back into the garage. I looked over to where Xigbar and Reno were supposed to be and saw Rinoa hugging them tightly. Her hair was nicely trimmed so it ended right below her chin. She was thanking them and I would have to thank them too.

Though she looked gorgeous with long hair, I felt like I was looking at her full face for the first time. And it was beautiful, the cut framed her face well and I couldn't help but find it… adorable.

I felt the corners of my lips turn upwards at the sight of Rinoa pulling the hair behind her ear on one side.

She had already found another quirk for her now style of hair.

I walked over to her and when she caught sight of me she looked down. I could see the blush at the tips of her ears. She must have been really embarrassed about the crying earlier. I don't think she liked crying at all.

I looked at Xigbar and Reno and they smiled before going back to work. I bent down and pulled her up to a standing position. She was still looking down, a couple of times she would meet my eyes for a second before looking away again.

"Hey." I said softly and put a hand up to her face. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"It's weird, huh? I can't really pull it off now, but maybe I'll grow into i-"

I pulled her in for a kiss. She whimpered softly into it and I pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around me and I dove my tongue into her mouth. I kissed her hungrily, and she responded in kind. She looked like she needed something to cling to so I decided to give it to her. But I really wanted her to feel just how beautiful she was to me. If what Tom said meant anything, she was feeling very unattractive and unwanted… I wanted her to know that I would always want her.

I loved her.

I bit her lip and she let out a small noise. It only fuelled me to continue. I moved my kisses to her neck and my hands started to roam. I could feel the muscles in her leg flex as she moved to press herself closer to me. Her skin was hot and I could feel her hearbeat racing against my chest.

"Saïx…" she moaned quietly and I slowed up, remembering where I was. As much as I wanted to continue, I still had a job to do.

"Rinoa…" I said softly into her ear and she looked at me when I pulled away to look at her. "You are so beautiful…got it?" I asked and she hesitated for a second before nodding.

"The hair cut is really cute, Pidge." I said and tugged on the end of a lock of hair before heading back to work. I could hear her mumble, "don't frikkin' call me pidge…" under her breath and I laughed a little.

She would be okay… I knew she would.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blind Date**

**Disclaimer: **… plot… that is all…

Chapter 6

This past week has been emotionally draining. Everyday is a constant reminder of what happened between me and my mom.

The kids at school say the haircut looks nice but they were so used to me having long hair that it took them by surprise.

I could understand that and I was just glad that it wasn't a repeat of middle school.

I was glad that Roxas and Tom wouldn't really bring my hair into the conversation… talking about my hair made me uncomfortable.

Since that day, I have not seen or heard word of my mother. I would make sure to come home late every day so that if I see her car parked in the driveway I would just sleep on Tom's livingroom couch.

I loved Tom's parents, they were so kind to me and if I needed anything, they would always try and help me out.

Saïx told me I was being a coward… and I knew I was. But I just couldn't face my mother right now. When I close my eyes to sleep I can see her running at me with scissors in her hands and rage in her eyes. I'd wake up in tears sometimes and I'd stay awake for hours until I was finally tired enough to return to sleep.

My father calls me whenever I'm at Tom's house asking me to come back and talk to my mother. He says that she's been extremely depressed without me around. But how could he say that? She was always just fine when I wasn't around before… she was just guilty and until I was comfortable enough to forgive her, she would just have to live with that guilt.

I was bitter and I was just tired of dealing with a mother that wanted to do nothing but scream and yell at me and thinks I'm a slut-whore.

I was just happy that it was Friday and the student's were getting out early because of teacher conferences.

I just wanted to go to sleep and not wake up until late in the afternoon that Saturday.

I sighed and got into the back seat of Tom's mother's car. Tom turned back to me.

"Aren't half-days just the greatest?" Tom asked with a satified sigh.

I smiled. "Yeah… I'm ready for a nice, long nap." I sad.

"In your own house this time?" Tom said looking at me.

I frowned and Tom's mother, Mary, smacked the back of her child's head. "Thomas that was rude!" she snapped.

"What?" Tom said and looked back at his mother.

"Rinoa is always welcome in our house and you shouldn't hint otherwise!" Mary said firmly.

"No, no… Tom's right. I've been taking advantage of your kindness just so I could avoid my family problems… I'm sorry." I said softly and looked out the window.

"Shit, Rinoa that was _not _what I was insinuating?" Tom said.

"Then what were you insinuating, Tom?" I asked and looked him in the eyes.

"I wasn't insinuating anything! I was trying to joke with you." Tom said exasperatedly.

"It's okay, Tom. I don't care anymore." I said and folded my arms in front of me. I've been doing that a lot more now that my hair is short.

The rest of the car ride was quiet and when they pulled into their driveway I got out of the car and took my stuff before crossing the street back to my house. I frowned at the sight of my mother's car but I stuffed my discomfort down and entered my house.

I moved straight for the stairs so that I could get to my room but it was too late. My mother had already spotted me and she was running towards me.

"Rinoa! Baby, please talke to me. Talk to me, please. We need to talk." She begged and grabbed my wrist.

She sounded so desperate and when I looked back at her, her eyes… the one's I had inherited, looked so miserable.

I sighed and let her pull me into the livingroom. We sat on the sofa and she let go of my wrist. We looked at eachother for a second and when she reached for my face I couldn't stop the yelp that escaped my mouth.

I trembled slightly when her hands ran through my short locks. I wanted to slap her hands away and tell her she had no right to touch my hair like that but the look on her face prevented me.

"I'm so sorry, Rinoa. And I know that doesn't make your hair grow any faster but what I did was horrible and I needed to tell you how sorry I am about it." She said and pulled me into a hug.

It was at that moment I realized how much I missed being embraced by my mother. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and sighed. She smelled just like she always did and I found myself lost in the smell.

"I love you, Rinoa. I love you so much." She said.

I closed my eyes to stop whatever tears that wanted to spring forth from doing so. "I love you too, Mom." I said, my voice a little shakey. "I don't want us to fight… I hate fighting with you." I said honestly.

"Me too." My mother said and I pulled away from her and smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yes, sweetheart." She replied.

"You don't think I'm a slut, do you?" I asked tears coming back again.

"No… Rinoa… I just worry that the wrong person might come along and hurt you. You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen… and I'm not saying that because you're my daughter… I'm saying it because you are so beautiful." My mother said looking me in the eyes.

"I know you worry Mom, but you don't have to. I'm eighteen years old, if I don't know how to deal with men now then something is wrong with me. And besides my boyfriend can protect me." I said with a smile.

My mother smiled as well. "Tell me about this boyfriend of yours." She said eagerly.

"He's the best! He's a very respectful and responsible person. He was quiet at first but now he's talkative and playful, which sometimes gets on my nerves, but he's supportive. He's always someone I can talk to and he gives great advice. And the reason I say you don't have to worry about other guys when he's around is because even though he's a firemen and he loves his job, he might as well be a body guard. He's huge and if you piss him off he can be pretty damn scary. He's also got the coolest car-"

"Wait, wait, a firemen and a car? How old is this guy?" my mother asked.

I winced but I promised I would be honest with her. "Twenty-five." I said softly.

My mother's warm exterior suddenly turned cold and I watched her face pale. She shook her head. "Unh-unh, absolutely not! Twenty-five! That's way to old for you!" my mother yelled.

I frowned. "I don't want to argue with you anymore, Mom!" I yelled.

"Break up with him and we won't have to!" My mother yelled back.

I shook my head. "No… no matter how many times you tell me to… I won't do it." I said calmly.

"I'm sure he's just using you for now! Men, his age are like that. They get what they want and then they throw away what's left!" My mother snapped.

"Saïx isn't like that!" I cried.

"I don't want you seeing him!" my mother yelled.

"I won't! I won't leave him! I'd sooner shave my head bald ten times over before I even think about leaving him!" I yelled.

"Does your father know about this?" she asked angrily.

"Yes! He likes Saïx a lot. They hang out sometimes!" I said in reply.

My mom scoffed. "You two sure pulled the wool over my eyes. That Saïx is a bad influence on both of you! He's made you keep secrets from me! I don't want you dating someone so conniving!" my mother yelled.

"HE'S NOT CONNIVING!" I yelled angrily. "He's been nothing but helpful and sweet! And most of the time, he provides refuge from YOU!" I screamed angrily and the next thing I felt was the sting of my mother's hand across my face.

I gasped and touched my cheek… there was blood on my fingers. Her wedding ring had cut my face.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME LEAVE HIM! NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO TO ME!" I screamed at her and stood.

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO WHAT YOU MOTHER SAYS, RINOA!" My mother screamed back.

"NO! I WON'T!" I replied and moved to leave the room. I yelped when I felt my mother grab me by the hair.

"Are you gonna cut the rest off, Mom?" I asked bitterly and struggled to get out of her grip.

"Y-YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER! RINOA WOULD LISTEN TO ME AND WOULDN'T BE DATING AN OLDER MAN WITHOUT MY CONSENT!" My mother yelled and grabbed my arm painfully tight.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FUCKING MOM! MY MOTHER WOULDN'T HIT ME!" I cried and tried to push her away from me.

"YOU'RE A WHORE!" My mother screamed and pushed me onto the couch.

"AND YOU'RE A BITCH!" I screamed and got up to push her back.

The woman in front of me hit my face again and I hit her back. There was no way I was just going to let her abuse me.

We hit and smacked and pushed and pulled and kicked and screamed. I soon found myself over the mother imposter and hitting her only for her to grab my arm and flip me over before pulling at my hair.

I screamed before biting her arm. I wanted this bitch off of me! I turned us over again and I was about to punch her in the face when I felt myself being hauled away.

"RINOA WHAT THE FUCK HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" I heard my dad yell angrily.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAS GOTTEN INTO YOUR FUCKING WIFE!" I screamed and then he put me down.

"I know I tought you better than to hit your mother!" Dad hissed furiously.

Tears fell down my eyes with the rage I was feeling. I couldn't lie to myself… the woman I was fighting really was my mother and my family was falling apart."I didn't want to! S-she hit me f-first!" I cried angrily.

"Julia! Why would you hit your own daughter?" My father asked as he helped my mother up from the floor.

"You two have turned against me! That twenty-five year old boyfriend is no good for her!" she screamed.

"Saïx is a good man, Julia. You trust my judgement don't you?" my dad asked.

"I can't trust you when he's turned my daughter into a slut!" she said.

"I'm not a slut!" I screamed at her. Everytime she said that I could feel my heart break.

"Then break up with him and find an appropriate partner!" My mother yelled.

"I can't do that, mom! I love him!" I let out a sob before taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Then go stay with him! I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY HOUSE! GET OUT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" My mother screamed.

"JULIA!" my dad yelled.

I looked at my mom in shock… she was really telling me that I had to leave. She was kicking me out. I looked to my dad.

"Dad?" I whimpered, what was I supposed to do?

My father walked my mother to the sofa and she sat down. She was glaring at me so sharply.

My father walked over to me, pain in his eyes. "Rinoa… pack about a weeks worth of clothes. I'm going to call Saïx to see if he can keep you for a week… I'm going to try and get some sense back into your mother." My dad said.

I sobbed again. "You want me to leave too?"

"Rinoa, stop it! Do not make this harder for me." My father said tears in his eyes.

"It's really happening… our family's falling to pieces." I whispered mainly to myself before slowly making my way up the stairs and over to my room to pack.

I quickly grabbed basic shirts from my drawer, along with some jeans and shorts. I grabbed some school uniforms and bras and underwear. I grabbed a couple pairs of shoes and socks. When that was done and everything was set, I put a hand on my heart.

It literally felt like someone had it in a vice grip but if that grip were to let go, my heart would bleed out before tearing itself apart.

Maybe I really was a different person… maybe it really wasn't my family falling apart… it was just me.

I was falling apart and pulling my family down with me.

My mother was right… I really should just leave.

I pulled my suitcase out of my room and down the stairs. I moved to the front door and stood there quietly.

My father walked over to me and we left the house.

"Saïx said that you could stay with him…" my father said softly.

I sob slipped from my mouth and I bit my now swollen lip in an attempt to keep quiet. "Okay." I squeaked quietly.

I felt my dad pull me to him and I held onto him tightly. "I don't want to go!" I cried.

"Oh God Rinoa, what the hell is going on with this family of ours? How did it get this bad?" My dad's voice shook as he asked.

"I don't know! I thought I had fixed it… mom and I were smiling and talking normally so I wanted to be honest with her so I told her about Saïx and she just… she started hating me again!" I cired and clung to my father.

"You're mother doesn't hate you." My father said.

"She thinks I'm a dirty whore." I sobbed.

"Rinoa she was angry! She knows who you are deep down… she's just lost sight of herself as everything except as a doctor." My dad said.

"Well, bring me my mom back. I just want my mom to come back and stay back!" I said and started to take deep breaths to calm down again.

"I will Rinoa and you'll be back here as soon as possible. I would never kick you out of this house… think of this as a week off from family life. Just chill with your boyfriend and don't think about this at all until I come to bring you back."my father said and kissed my forehead.

I nodded. "And if I feel too distraught to go to school?" I asked with a small smile.

My dad laughed. "No… you're still going to school." He said and I whined.

"Let's go, sweetheart. And I want no funny business going on at his house either. Behave like the good, young lady you are." My dad warned.

"I'll be good… I don't want to trouble him. He's already doing me a big favor." I said and placed my suitcase in the back of the car before getting into the passengers seat.

I couldn't believe it felt weird to open car doors now. I really had gotten used to Sai opening them for me.

The ride to Saïx's house was a little awkward. Part of me kind of felt like I was being passed on to be someone else's burden and that hurt a little. So when my dad pulled in front of a little blue-gray house, I couldn't help but feel like I should just ask to live in the car… that way I could just deal with myself and no one else had to.

I had really become a burden to everyone I know. My parents need me out of the house, I've already taken so much from Tom's family. Trying to squeeze myself into Roxas' home life would just be wrong… but now I was about to enter my boyfriends home to dump all of my problems on him.

"Rinoa…" I heard my dad's voice so I looked at him. "You know, I really don't want to do this… I really wish I could just snap my fingers and make everything better but nothing comes that easy… please just bear with it for a week and then we can go from there." He said.

I nodded. I didn't want to guilt my father any more than he already was… I could tell he was aching inside and if it felt anything like mine… I didn't want to bother him anymore.

"I'll see you…" I said softly and moved out of the car. I opened the back and pulled out my suitcase.

"Do you want me to come in with you for a few minutes?" my father asked.

I shook my head. "It's not my first day of pre-school, Dad. I'll see you around." I said and started to moved up the pathway to his porch.

"Rinoa, you can call me anytime, I don't care how late or early it is okay?" my dad said.

"Yes… I know. Goodbye, Dad." I said and gave him a very small, small smile.

My father nodded and drove off.

I walked all the way up the sidewalk to the porch and knoked using the silver knocker on the door.

-Blind Date-

When I opened the door. Rinoa was looking down, her short hair acting as curtains around her face. She didn't say anything, she just stood there quietly and when I took her suitcase, she slowly walked into the house with her head down.

I always imagined Rinoa looing around everywhere when she first entered my house… but that certainly wasn't the case. Her head was down and it stayed down as she stood in the center of the livingroom.

"I'm putting your stuff in the bedroom, Pigeon." I said, hoping she would look up to me at the nickname.

She just gave a slow nod and folded her arms in front of her. I rolled her stuff into my bedroom and looked at the clock on the wall. It was around seven so I walked back to the livingroom where Rinoa was sitting on the couch, her face still hidden by her hair.

"Are you hungry, Pidge?" I asked and sat on the sofa next to shook her head, no.

"You should eat something…" I said and I reached to pull her hair behind her ear but she flinched away from me.

"Rinoa." I said softly and took her chin gently, she flinched again but I ignored it for the sake of looking at her face.

I frowned, when I heard she had gotten into a fight with her mother… I didn't think her father meant a fist fight.

"I can't believe she did this to you…" I said softly and Rinoa looked away from me. "We have to clean this up. C'mon." I said and stood. I offered my hand and Rinoa took it before I pulled her into my bathroom.

I sat her on the toilet and opened the cabinet under the sink to get the first aid kit. I pulled out the hydrogen peroxide and a cottonball. I put some of the peroxide on the cotton ball and started to dab softly at the cut under her eye.

Rinoa let out the tinyest hiss before quieting again. When the cut was clean I pulled out an ice pack. I crushed and shook it so that it would cool before I placed it gently against her swollen cheek.

Rinoa shied away from it for a second before she took it from my hands and placed it on her face.

She hadn't said a thing since she got here and it was a little worrisome. She didn't want to talk, she didn't want to eat, she'd flinch at my touch… she was not having good day and I was unsure of how to make it any better.

I placed the first aid kit back in the cabinet and looked at Rinoa again. I frowned when she had the ice pack on her arm. I took the end of her uniform shirt sleeve and she moved ice pack so that I could lift it. There was a nice bruise there too and I had to take a breath to calm myself before I looked at her again.

"Are there any other bruises or places that hurt?" I asked her seriously. I didn't want her hiding her pains from me.

She nodded.

I sighed again. "Can I please assess the damage?" I asked.

She seemed a bit apprehensive but after a second she stood and lifted her shirt a little and turned. There was four scratch marks on the left side of her lower back. It looked as if maybe her mother tried to turn her over during their fight and ended up scratching her in the process. They weren't bleeding but the skin was broken and the scratches had welted.

"Anywhere else?" I asked.

She sighed softly before lifting her skirt up to show me the bruise on the outside of her right thigh. She looked away from me again and I pulled her into a gentle embrace.

Rinoa held onto me, her hands grabbing handfuls of my shirt before I felt the wetness of her tears finally soak through my shirt.

She didn't sob or whine. She just leaned against me, her form shaking a little as she cried. I couldn't help but find this form of crying more upsetting than the wraking sobs she had a week ago after the hair incident.

It was almost as if she was so miserable that there wasn't a sound she could make that could give me an appropriate depiction of her sorrow.

We stayed liked that in the bathroom for a little less than an hour. When Rinoa finally pulled away from me, here eyes were red a bloodshot from the crying. I pulled her out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"You really need to eat something. I won't make you eat anything big, but you do need to eat something." I said.

Rinoa nodded.

I looked around my kitched and when I spotted the bananas on the counter, I pulled the one that had speckled and handed it to her.

She took it and peeled it slowly before beginning to eat. I moved over to her and planted a soft kiss to the side of her head. When she was finished the banana, I took the peel from her and threw it away.

"Are you tired, Rinoa?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Then why don't you just go to bed. The bedroom is to the right of the bathroom. Sleep well, okay. If you need anything, I will be on the couch." I said.

"I don't…" Rinoa started and I was almost surprised to hear her voice.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't want to take your bed…" she said and looked away from me.

I sighed. "Pigeon, you have had a very shitty day… just take the fucking bed." I said firmly and pushed her gently towards my bedroom.

I heard her sigh before she moved to the back and entered the room. She turned back to me.

"Goodnight." She said softly.

"Goodnight, Rinoa." I said and moved back to the livingroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blind Date **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own!

Chapter 7

I couldn't really sleep much. I would sleep for like an hour and then I'd wake up feeling like a pile of shit really. With a sigh sat up in the bed and pulled my hair behind my ears. I looked down at the dark blue comforter laying over my legs. I smiled and ran my hands over it.

It was kind of a shame that I couldn't sleep in such a comfortable bed. It was warm and I really liked the feel of the sheets against of my skin. It was smooth but crisp at the same time.

But no matter how good the bed felt… it really couldn't erase the fight I had with my mother, or the worry that I might never see this bed or it's owner again. If my dad couldn't make mom see the light… where would that leave Saïx and I?

My mother would probably kick me out of the house permanently and it's not like I could live here… as much as I think Saïx would let me, I'm still a kid and I don't want Sai to have to deal with that. It just wouldn't be fair to him and I wouldn't want to live here knowing that he might come to resent me.

I already know what it's like to have a mother that resents me… if anyone else started to resent me too, I don't think I would be able to handle it.

I am just so tired of this. I want my mom to love me and I just hate that I was so close to having that and then it just broke apart. Why the fuck did families have to be so fragile? Why couldn't my family just take a hit and move on?

I sighed and got out of the warm bed. I had to pee…

I walked slowly in the dark of the room and when I touched the dorrknob I opened the door before moving to the bathroom. I frowned when I felt my foot itching but I couldn't scratch it unil I got into the bathroom.

I opened the bathroom door and turned on the light before looking down to scratch my itching foot.

There was a HUGE brown cockroach chillin' right on my foot. And I screamed at the sight before flinging my foot forward and watching the little shit fly across the bathroom and into the tub. I immidiately ran to the tub and turned on the water and I felt a sense of satifaction as the freaky bastard washed down the drain.

I sighed and wiped my forhead as I turned only to see Saïx at the doorway looking slightly concerned and slightly amused.

"Are you okay, Pidge?" Sai asked.

I frowned. In the ten seconds that I spent freaking out over the cockroach, I had forgotten that it was the middle of the night and I was not in my own house. And I had successfully woken Sai from his peaceful slumber.

"Sorry… Th-there was a roach and it was on my foot! I didn't mean to wake you… I'm sorry." I said feeling guilty for bothering Saïx.

Sai sighed and rubbed his eyes before looking at me. "So you sent Speedy to his grave?" he asked.

My eyes widened, did I just kill a cockroach companion? "Oh my god! I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill him… well I did… but I didn't know it had a name! I'm so sorry!" I babbled feeling even more guilty.

I covered my mouth at the sheer shock of what I had done. I felt so bad.

Then I watched as Saïx tilted his head back and laughed. It was so clear and full of amusement. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard and even though the laughter was at my expense I couldn't help but love every second of hearing the sound.

Sai walked over to me and pulled me into a kiss and even though I had no idea what was going on, I returned the kiss eagerly. I bit his lip gently and Saïx grunted before letting me explore his mouth. I really loved the way he tasted, it was sweet but not really a sugar sweet… it was more subtle.

I hummed softly into the kiss before pulling away from him. "I'm sorry about Speedy." I said and bit my lip.

Sai smiled. "Pigeon, the reason I named that little fucker Speedy is because he always gets away. But you finally got rid of him… and before it died, it learned a valuable lesson." He said.

"And what was that?" I asked.

"Don't fuck around with my girlfriend." He said and I laughed.

"That _is _a good lesson." I said and looked to the tub only to scream again and run behind Saïx before pointing to the cockroach crawling back up from the drain of the tub. "ZOMBIE COCKROACH!" I yelled and shivered behind Sai.

Saïx shook his head at me before grabbing some toilet paper and smashing the bug before throwing it away. "It's gone now." He said and moved to pull me into another embrace but I evaded him.

"Dude, you are not touching me with those cockroach hands." I said and moved to the entrace of the bathroom.

"Rinoa, are you kidding me? I didn't touch it." Saïx said and moved closer. I moved back a little more.

"I have the most irrational fear of bugs Sai… any thing that comes in contact with a bug might as well be one." I said and backed away towards the bedroom.

"Are you calling me a bug?" Saïx asked looking slightly angry.

I frowned. "N-no… it's just that I really want you to wash your hands before you try and touch me, okay?" I said trying not to offend him.

Saïx smirked and started to advance towards me and I frowned deeper. "Sai… wash your hands." I ordered and found myself against the bedroom door.

Sai lunged for me and I turned the nob behind me and entered the bedroom to evade him. "Sai! I'm serious!" I yelped and ran to the other side of the room.

"Pigeon, the bug hand is coming to get you!" Saïx laughed and moved to grab me. I jumped onto the bed and glared at him.

"Don't fucking call me that!" I yelled before jumping to the other side of the bed to avoid his hands.

"There we go… someone's sassiness is back!" Sai chuckled through the sentence before moving around the room to get me.

I grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it, not so gently I might add, on the head before crossing the bed again to the other side. I turned to see what he was going to do next and I frowned when I didn't see him in the room.

"Saïx?" I asked and moved to the dooway of the bedroom to see where he went. He wasn't in the bathroom and I couldn't see him in what I could see of the living room. With a frown, I walked back over to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"I wonder where he-WAAAHHHHH!" I screamed when I felt hands around my ankles.

I could hear Sai laughing and I stood and dropped to the floor to see him cracking up under his bed.

"You know, I've always wanted to do that." Saïx said through his laugh.

"That's fucking creepy, asshole." I grumbled before rolling on my back on the carpet. "You scared the fuck out of me." I added.

Sai stopped laughing. "Damn it! I scared away the part I had yet to enjoy." He feigned sadness.

"Yeah, and you won't ever fucking enjoy it until I get my revenge." I said before yawning.

Sai crawled from under the bed before crawling over me. "Are you coming to work with me tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll go." I said.

"Then go to sleep and don't bite my head off tomorrow morning when I wake you up early on a Saturday." Sai said.

"Okay." I said and leaned up to kiss his neck softly. "But how early is early?" I asked.

"Six in the morning." He said and I sighed.

"That's really fuckin' early." I said before wrapping my arms around his neck and clinging to him. "Did you know that I was actually too scared to ask you to take me to your house?" I asked.

I watched as his eyes flashed before he spoke. "No, I didn't. I figured you had no interest in my house." He said and moved to stand so I pulled my arms away and moved to stand as well.

"No… I've always been curious… but I can be pretty chicken sometimes." I said pressed against him.

"You know… the way your acting kind of feels like you're coming on to me." I heard Saïx say and I blushed.

"I really just…" I stopped and stepped away form him before I pulled my hair behind my ear. I didn't want him to go back to the livingroom. I wanted him to stay with me.

I jumped and let out a squeak when I felt the smack of the pillow against my head. I turned to see Sai holding a pillow with a smirk. "Making vulnerable faces like that only makes me want to take you down." He said before asking. "What side do you want, Pidge?"

I smiled feeling my confidence come back to me. "Left!" I said before climbing into the bed and patting the right side for him. "Spoon with me!" I finished with a blush.

Saïx shook his head at me before getting in the bed and lying on his back. I frowned and huffed before getting under the covers and turning my back to him.

Bastard.

I was about to fall asleep when I felt Sai pull me close. My body folding against his.

He may be a bastard… but I loved him.

-Blind Date-

When I woke… I couldn't help but smile at the thin neck of the person sleeping against me. I felt like such a fucking girl at the thoughts running through my head.

Things like, 'I wish I could wake like this all the time,' and 'I'm so fucking lucky to have this.'

I got up slowly and moved to my drawers to pull out a pair of jeans and the fire department t-shirt. I looked at the crest on the front of the shirt and the four letters inside it.

WSFD… West Side Fire Department. I was truly proud to wear the shirt that proved that I saved lives for a living.

I moved to the bathroom and showered before putting on my clothes and pulling my hair up so that I wouldn't have to deal with it while I worked.

I brushed my teeth and washed my mouth before heading back into the bedroom to wake Rinoa.

I got back on the bed and I shook her gently. "Pidge, it's time for you to get up." I said.

Rinoa simply sighed and rolled over.

I smiled… she shouldn't have done that. I pinched her ass and I laughed when she gasped and jerked away from me. "OW!" she squeaked before turning to me with an angry face.

"You need to get ready. Clean those feathers, Pigeon." I said before leaving the room.

"Dickhead!" she yelled and I snickered before moving towards the kitchen. I took some bread from the cabinet and put it in the toaster before pulling out some yogurt from the fridge.

When I had finished the yogurt and had thrown away the container, I was about to start on the toast when something caught my ears.

I put the toast down and moved down the hall a little and I smiled at what I was hearing.

Rinoa was singing in the shower. I couldn't really make out any words but it was a happy tune and I could somewhat picture her dancing around under the spray.

I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed my toast before moving into the hall to see if I could hear any more of Rinoa's silly antics.

And then I realized I was listening in on my girlfriend's shower and I was actually indulging myself in her silliness. I growled to myself and moved to go back to the kitchen when the water was turned off and I could hear Rinoa more clearly.

"…but when I see you, you know all the things I've done. Well I'm blinded like I'm staring down the sun. When I see you, when I see you, when I see you, it's like I'm staring down the sun." she sang and then stopped.

I wondered if she would start up again but she didn't. I could hear the clatter of something and the small sound she made as if she was reaching for something.

"Come on new toothbrush! Rinoa here left her toiletries at home like an idiot and I need you to come down from the top of this damn cabinet so that I can use you!" I shook my head at her, she was so goofy.

I finished my toast and I moved back into the kitchen. I yawned and frowned when I looked at the clock.

The only problem I had with my job was the early hours. I had to be at the garage for seven fifteen and then stay as long as three or four in the morning… depending on the business of the day.

I heard a yawn and I looked to the hallway to see Rinoa entering the kitchen. "Good morning." She said with a smile.

I nodded to her and I smiled inwardly at what she was wearing. It was a simply white v-neck and some athletic shorts. The shirt had hiked itself up in the waist area and I could see her bear hips peeking from under it.

Though I had seen many things on my girlfriend as far as clothing goes. This was the simplest thing she has ever put together and… it was by far my favorite. She looked really comfortable and just natural.

I looked at the smile on her make-up-less face and I moved over to her. I pulled her up to me and I smiled.

"You smell really good." I said and kissed her head.

"I smell like you, you narcissist." She said with a small laugh.

There was something about her smelling like me that inflated my pride. It was like I had claimed her as mine and if other men tried to get a piece of her they'll only be hit with the scent of the man that she belonged to. Only I had the privilege of smelling her as she is… and though that sounds completely weird, part of me was so proud of that fact.

I pulled her even closer and put my hands on her bare hips. I felt her shiver a little before I kissed her. I licked her lip and she opened her mouth to me. I loved everything about kissing her. Starting with her taste, then to the gentle weight of her arms around my neck, and all the way down to the way she stood on the tips of her toes to meet my lips.

She hummed against my lips and pulled away. "You taste like strawberries." she said with a giggle.

"Yogurt." I said simply.

"Yum, can I have some?" she asked.

I nodded and opened my fridge. I grabbed a cup of yogurt and placed it on the table. "Toast?" I asked.

"Yes please." She said and I put couple of slices of bread into the toaster for her.

When breakfast was finished she and I headed out to the car to make our way to the Fire Department.

-Blind Date-

I smiled when Saïx pulled into the parking lot of the Fire Department. I got out of the car and ran over to the front of the garage and smiled at everyone who was sluggishly working in the early hours of the day.

"Rise and shine everyone! The Party has arrived!" I said loudly and I laughed when the firemen grumbled.

"Rinoa!" I looked to my right to see Roxas approaching me.

"Hey." I said.

"Tom has been calling me in a panic and he says you weren't picking up your phone. Are you okay?" Roxas asked with a concerned look.

I thought for a second so that I could give him an honest answer. "Yeah… I'm okay. I've been a lot better." I said.

Roxas pulled me into a hug and sighed. "You scared the crap outta me and Tom. Where have you been?" he asked.

"I have to stay with Sai for a week. It seems my mother can't stand having me in the house." I said sadly before my hand went up to touch the cut under my eye.

"Oh man… Don't worry Rinoa. It will all work itself out eventually. I'm a firm believer of fate… everything is going to be okay." Roxas said firmly and I really couldn't help but believe him.

"Thanks Rox… I left my phone at Saïx's house so I'll have to call him later but if you could tell him I'm fine that would put his heart at ease." I said.

"Sounds good." He said and pulled out his phone.

I walked over to Xigbar who seemed to be folding a firehose in his sleep. I sat next to him and spoke. "Good morning, Xigbar."

"Morni…" Xigbar was too tired to finish the word.

I giggled. "What were you doing last night that's got you so tired, Xig?" I asked.

"Watchin' porn…" he said without realizing what he was saying.

I snorted before continuing. "You seem kind of like a kinky porn watcher… was there whips and cuffs involved." I asked with a giggle.

He smiled a little in his half-sleep. "Hell yeah…" he strung the two words out as if he was savoring the memory of it all.

I laughed. "I love you, man." I said and I slapped his cheeks so that he would finally come to his senses.

"Ah, AH!" Xigbar flinched at the little smaks I was laying on his cheeks.

"You awake now?" I asked.

"Yeah… jeez those kinda hurt." Xigbar said and rubbed his face.

"But you know you like it, Mr. Kink." I said with a giggle before moving to visit someone else.

I watched Xigbar's face redden when he realized that he might have said something he really didn't want to reveal.

"Oh my god, Rinoa what the fuck did I tell you?" Xigbar asked in a panic and I laughed.

"It's okay Xig, my lips are sealed." I said before moving over to Zack and Marly.

"Good mornin' Rinoa." They said together.

"Hey, how are you guys this morning?" I asked.

"Just tired." Zack said with a yawn. The yawn then transferred to Marly.

"I can see that." I said before I finally yawned myself.

"So, you staying with Saïx for a week, huh?" Marly wiggled his eyebrows.

I laughed. "Yeah…" I trailed off. I was happy about staying with Sai but there was still part of me that wished I could go back home.I jumped when I felt someone hug me and I turned to see Reno.

"Hey Reno." I said before he let go.

"Yo." He replied before moving over to Xigbar.

"You know, I really love you guys." I said softly. Everyone was so close, just like a family and I just wished my family could be like that.

"We love you too, girl!" Axel said and Vexen nodded before throwing me over his shoulder.

"WAH! Put me down, Vex!" I yelled.

He plopped me down on a crate and smirked. "Rinoa, I need you to do something okay?" Vexen asked and I looked at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Axel says within five minutes Saïx's possessiveness is gonna kick in and he's going to get you to go over to him. Personally, I know the dudes whipped but I don't think it's that bad. So I think it's within the next fifteen minutes. So just don't go near him until he calls you over or comes to get you okay? My fifty bucks is counting on it." Vexen said.

I smiled. I was curious about the outcome of this bet. "Alright. I gotta go say hi to Xaldin and Lex." I said and moved up to the loft.

"Hey guys." I said and moved over to them to see what they were doing.

"Hey, Rin." Lex said and I smiled at the nickname. They turned and I watched as they organized the tool boxes.

"Do you guys need any help?" I asked.

"There's a third box." Xaldin said and pointed to the third one next to him. I sat down next to him and I opened the box.

It was mostly wrenches and they were easy to organize. I quickly stacked them from biggest to smallest before taking the heads of the scredrivers and put them in the small compartment of the box before putting the drivers in the box.

When it was all done I smiled. It was so pretty.

"Rinoa." I looked down from the loft to see Saïx looking at me.

I smiled and looked over to Vexen laughing while Axel grumbled and pulled out his wallet.

"Sai?" I asked.

"Will you come back down here?" he asked.

"If I jump down will you catch me?" I asked.

He seemed to think for a second before nodding.

I moved over to the edge of the loft. It was pretty high.

"You won't drop me right?" I asked suddnely unsure if I wanted to do this.

"Pigeons can fly." Sai smirked and I glared at him before jumping.

I could feel my stomach rising and that weird tickling sensation on the way down. I fell into his arms with an 'oomph' and he stumbled a little before catching himself.

"Wow… that was kinda scary… I don't think I want to do that again." I said honestly before looking at him.

"But I caught you, didn't I?" Sai said.

"Yes… thank you for that." I said and he set me down.

Some of the firemen clapped and I bowed. Saïx shook his head before taking my hand and moving back to what he was doing before.

I kissed his cheek before moving over to Vexen and Axel.

"So, you won Vex? How long did it take?" I asked.

"Five minutes and three fuckin' seconds. I… have been cheated." Axel grumbled and I laughed.

It made me feel kind of good that Saïx couldn't stay away from me for more than a little over five minutes.

"I told you, you were gonna lose." Roxas said as he walked over to his boyfriend.

"And know you've come to rub it in my face. Roxas you are mean." Axel pouted.

I laughed and Roxas shook his head.

"Where's my fucking consolation prize?" Axel asked before turning to Roxas. "Oh, there it is!" Axel said and scooped Roxas up.

"What? I'm not a damn consolation prize! I'm the grand prize bitch!" Roxas yelled angrily.

"Oh well, aren't I lucky?" Axel said.

"Yes… you're very lucky." He said and looked into Axel's eyes.

They kissed and I couldn't help but find them to be super adorable. I moved over to Cloud and smiled. "They're cute aren't they?" I asked him.

"They are… my boy has got Axel wrapped tightly around that little finger of his." Cloud said with fond smile.

I nodded and watched everyone work.

"I love this." I said quietly. It was so warm around here. Then I realized dispite everything… I wasn't just okay right now. I was pretty darn happy… actually happier than I've ever been in a long time.

And then I suddenly felt so guilty my eyes started to water. Was it okay for me to be so happy when my family was so broken? And I knew it wasn't okay for me to feel more at home in a fucking garage than I did in my own house.

My dad was probably losing sleep and worring and stressing over my mom and I slept so soundly last night with Saïx at my side.

It was so horrible. _I _was so terrible. I then realized my happiness dissipated and I suddenly felt like a pile of worthless shit.

I didn't realize tears were leaking profusely from my eyes until I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Rinoa." I looked at Cloud who had a concerned look on his face and it only made me feel worse.

Why were people concerned for me when I was the one that contributed to the the shattering of my family and then I had the gall to actually feel happy without them. I was so vile.

"This i-isn't r-right… _I-I'm _not r-right. What the f-fuck is wrong with me?" I cried to myself and I swiped violently at my eyes. This wasn't their problem. I had to deal with this on my own.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" I said and ran a hand through my hair. Tears careening down my face.

"Nothing, Rinoa." Cloud said and ran his hands up and down my back. I let out a sob and covered my face in shame.

Why was it like this? Why was Cloud acting more like my mom than my actual mother? This was so wrong.

I wept silently and when I felt a familiar embrace I wrapped my arms around Sai and hid my face in his shirt.

"I know you hate crying, Pidge. So why don't dry those tears and worry about the important stuff only when you absolutely have to?" he asked and I couldn't help but laugh through the sob the slipped out of my mouth.

"That sounds so irresponsible." I said.

"That's because it is, Pigeon. But it's what's best." Sai said and pulled me from him.

I sighed. "Okay." I said and wiped my eyes.

"Let's clean Bob!" Zack said and I smiled.

"I'm sure Bob will appreciate that." I said.

I watched as every one got out the washing equipment and I sat back and watched them shed their shirts and begin to wash. Roxas sat next to me and I asked whether or not he was going to help clean Bob.

"Well, if I help clean, who's gonna keep you company?" Roxas asked and I smiled at him.

"Well… I think I'll help out today." I said and pulled of my shirt. I was glad that I decided to wear a sportsbra.

"Rinoa… you need to stop stripping in front of me. It makes me uncomfortable." Roxas said and I laughed.

"Let's go clean Bob, Rox." I said and moved over to the huge bucket and took a sponge.

I walked over to one of the huge tires and started to scrub away the dirt and grime on the hubcap. When that was finished I dumped the sponge back into the soap water before moving to the next tire. It wasn't long before I was finished with that. I walked over to Zack and asked for the hose quietly.

Zack smiled and handed me the hose. I took it from him and felt the water temperature. I smiled.

It was freezing.

I winked at Zack before squeezing the handle of the shower head and the water pressure was raised.

Then I quickly shot the water right at the back of Saïx's head before letting go down his spine.

He made a very small sound of surprise before turning to me.

"Figured… Zack isn't stupid enough to hit me with water for more than a half a second." Sai said before looking me up and down.

Sure this was the most of my skin he's seen but he didn't have to eye me up so blatantly.

"Are you done checking me out, Sai?" I asked before handing the hose back to Zack.

Saïx shook his head and I eyed him warily as he approached me. It was a little hard to keep still with his eyes piercing through me.

I fidgeted and laughed nervously as he circled me.

What was he doing? Was he just looking at me? Was he going to touch me? Should I just go back to washing? I moved to go back to a bucket of soap water when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him. He pushed me gently and I found myself sandwiched between Saïx and the fire truck.

My heart was racing like crazy, he was looking down at me with those smoldering eyes of his. Should I put my arms around him? No, I couldn't do that, I'd ruin it! What was he going to do to me? Jesus the tension is frikkin' killing me! Do something you oaf! My mind was just screaming away at him.

And then he moved away from me. What the fuck? Come back here and touch me you bastard!

"H-ey…" I stammered. I was appalled by how weak the word sounded. Where the hell did my voice go?

Saïx continued to walk away from me and I couldn't get myself to move from my spot against the firetruck. If I were to move from it, the emotions racing through me would leave and the moment would be completely over.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and moved over to the soapy water. I grabbed a sponge and moved to clean some more.

I looked to my left and I smiled at the sight of Axel kissing Roxas who was backed against the fire truck.

That should have been Saïx and I… why didn't he kiss me? Fuck… I do not need this right now. With a huff I continued to wash Bob.

If Saïx didn't want to kiss me then he'd be fine if I don't hug him or touch him or even talk to him either.

Bastard.

I'm pretty sure by the end of washing, I had scrubbed all of Bob twice. I watched as Zack rinsed him one last time before I smiled.

Bob was sparkling.

I moved over to my shirt and pulled it over my head before walking over to Reno. Reno was just sitting on a small stack of crates so I climed up to sit next to him.

"Yo, what happened earlier?" he asked and I gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, there was this really steamy moment between you two and then he just walked away." Reno said and I knew what he was talking about.

"I don't know…" I trailed off. "I was ready for him but he just walked away… maybe he just didn't want to." I said with a little anger in my tone. "What the heck was that? He's confusing me… He'll kiss me like he wants me and then he'll just stop. I think he still thinks of me as a little girl and that's why he doesn't push the boundaries. But then on occasion he's said things that hint that he wants me… and he can't expect me to initiate anything… I've never done that in my entire life and it would just turn him off more. And I'm not as confident as I once was really… I…" I stopped babbling and looked at Reno.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it…" Reno said.

I nodded and reached to grab my hair before I remembered that it wasn't long anymore. I crossed my arms and sighed.

"Reno." I asked.

"Yo." He replied.

"Could… Cloud I…" I stopped. "Nevermind." I said.

"Suit yourself." He said and I spoke up again.

"Could I possibly play in your hair? I know that sounds weird but it's so long and beautiful and I just…" I sighed before shaking my head.

"Okay." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah… knock yourself out, kid." He said and turned his back to me.

"Thank you." I said and gently pulled the hair tie from his hair before beginning a fishtail braid.

That one would take the longest to do.

When my hands slid through the beautiful red hair I sighed… it was something I missed. I almost never touch my hair anymore except to wash it or pull it behind my ears.

When the braid was done I put the hair tie around the end and smiled. "All done!" I said.

I felt so much better.

"Yo, this is kinda cool!" Reno said and I laughed.

"Rinoa! I want one!" Vexen said and pushed Reno off of the crates and climbed in front of me.

I laughed and Reno cussed at his co-worker before walking off.

"Okay… but yours will be different." I said and started on a reverse braid.

When it was down I flipped it over Vexen shoulder and he looked at it.

"Thank you! It's like… backwards!" Vexen pulled me into a hug and I sighed.

"Your welcome." I said.

"I want to be part of the braid gang!" Xigbar said and climbed over Vexen who was not happy to have a heavy, full-grown man elbowing and kneeing and pushing at him.

"Dude! Wait for me to move!" Vexen said and managed to slither himself off of the crates.

It was difficult but I did a four stranded braid in Xigbar's hair. When it was finished I couldn't help but be proud of my work.

"Damn, I'm good!" I said and showed Xig the braid.

"Girly, I have never seen anything like this before!" Xigbar said.

I smiled. "That's because it's really hard to do… I saved the coolest braid for the person who saved my hair. You don't know how thankful I am for that." I said to him.

Xigbar's face reddened a little and he smiled. "D'awww, I love you girl!" he said before planting a big smooch on my head.

I laughed and swatted at him. "I wish I had a camera so that I could take pictures of my three, beautiful models." I said.

"You are the real beauty, Rinoa!" Zack and Marly said when they came over to see the braid gang.

"You really are." Lex said and I teared up before taking a breath and calming down my emotions.

"You guys are the greatest friends slash firemen family I could ever have." I said and Roxas and Axel walked over to us.

"So this is where the party's at!" Axel said and looked at Reno's hair. "Dude, awesome." He said.

"Thanks bro." Reno replied and I giggled.

"You did this Rinoa?" Roxas asked and I nodded.

"Why are Saïx, Xaldin, and I the only ones working?" Cloud asked loudly from his place from the loft.

I laughed when everyone around me groaned. "Go work guys!" I said.

"But I want to stay with you! You're more fun than menial tasks!" Vexen said and sat next to me.

I laughed again… I felt so loved and that was something I wished I could feel all of the time.

"What if I work with you?" I asked. "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"She could try the hoses." Marly said.

"That's probably too heavy for her." Vexen said.

"Too heavy? Hogwash! I like the challenge anyway!" I said with a smile.

"Well, if you need any help, just ask Lex." Xigbar said and moved to get to work.

"Just pull the hoses into the truck." Marly instructed and I pretended to spit in my hands and rub them together.

"I'm so ready for this!" I said and moved over to the five hoses that were folded against the wall. I bent down to pick one up and when I finally lifted it I made an extremely surprised noise.

"What the fuck are thses things made of? Steel?" I asked as I moved towards the fire truck. I had to walk slowly or my weight might go off balance and tip over.

These things are really fucking heavy!

When I finally got the hose into the truck I was surprised to see two of the hoses already there. I turned back to see Saïx carrying the rest of the hoses to the meant by the time I did one, he had done four.

Carrying two at once.

And this was supposed to be my job! Why was he doing it? He ruined the challenge. I get that he's a big, strong man but seriously, don't take my job.

He put the two hoses next to the others and looked to me. "Good job, Pidge." He said and I scoffed.

Was he mocking me? He was the one who did the bulk of my job. How rude! I turned from him without a word and moved over to Xaldin.

"Hey, is there anything else I can do?" I asked.

"You finished the hoses already?" Xaldin asked.

I huffed before I nodded. "Somebody stole my job." I said.

Xaldin 'Ahh'ed and looked to the crates. "Those hoses you put in the truck were new and now we have way too many creates. So if you could move all of the crates to the parking lot, that would be good." He said.

I looked at all the crates and smiled. "I can do that! Does it matter where I put them?" I asked.

"No as long as they're not in the way." He said and I nodded.

I moved over to the crates and stacked three before picking them up and moving them to the parking lot. It took me about twenty minutes to move them all and when that was done I decided I would start a project of my own.

A crate pyramid. But it would be circular and not squared.

I liked circles more.

I started the first ring and then carefully placed the next layer until I was down to one crate. But I was too short to put it on the top. I ran back into the garage and looked for Zack.

"Zacky, can you help me with something?" I asked.

"What do you need, Pigeon?" Sai asked and I promptly ignored him.

I was still pissed about what happened earlier and all the confusion that it's given me.

"Zack you are the key to my success, can you please help me?" I asked.

"Sure thing." He said and I grabbed his arm and pulled him out to the pyramid. I smiled when his eyes lit up.

"This is so cool! You did this all by yourself?" Zack asked.

"Yep! But I need you to put the last crate on the top." I said.

"I am honored!" Zack took the crate and carefully placed it on top. When it was finished I squealed and jumped up and down.

"We did it!" I said and held my hand up for a high five.

He high fived me back and we walked back into the garage.

-Blind Date-

I had pissed her off somehow.

I'm not even sure what I did. She just suddenly refused to talk to me. We were just fine earlier.

The only thing I can think of that could have pissed her off is earlier when we were washing the truck. I had got her between me and the truck and was just about ready to mess around with her when she just gave me this look.

She looked really unsure and confused. I don't think she liked the way that I had cornered her. And I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so I left her alone but the damage was already done.

Now she just didn't want to be near me.

So I decided I would give her some space, but I didn't like that she was hanging around the other guys.

I know that sounds ridiculous but I really hated that she could get along with anyone. She was so friendly and when she asked nicely for things it was almost impossible to say no.

The more people she got along with, the more people she could use to get away from me. And that bothered me, a lot.

"You know, just staring at her will not make her any less pissed at you." I turned to see Cloud smiling at me.

"So you noticed too." I said.

"Well, yeah, she's making it pretty obvious. But that means she's not just mad at you, she also doesn't really know what to do about it." Cloud said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Well, she's been on an emotional rollercoaster for like a week now. To have her family problems and then an issue with you on top of that… she's probably just confused with how to deal with it. The easiest thing is to just be angry, that way you know she has a problem with you and you can fix it so she doesn't have to." Cloud explained.

"But that's difficult when I'm unsure what the problem is." I said.

"Well, she's not really willing to talk to you right now so it would be best to just wait until you get home." Cloud finished.

Almost nothing happened today. There were two car accidents that we had to drive out to due to protocol but that was it. That was a good thing but because I couldn't really work, I had nothing to keep my mind off of things.

We ordered Chinese take out for dinner and I ate quietly as Rinoa played around with the rest of the guys.

I hated it. She was my girlfriend… why didn't she want to joke around with me.

When I had finally gotten off of work, it was two in the morning and Rinoa was out like a light. Lex had put her in the fire truck and she was sleeping in the drivers seat, her face actually against the wheel.

I hated to admit it, but it was really cute.

"I'm heading out." I told the rest of the team before opening Bob's door to pull Rinoa out.

"See you Monday." They said and I nodded.

I walked over to my car and I placed Rinoa in the passengers seat and put on her seat belt.

"Sai…" I heard her say softly and I looked at her.

She was still sleeping. She was so cute, saying my name in her sleep.

"Dummy…" I frowned at the word that followed my name.

Apparently she was still mad at me… even in her sleep.

"I'm sorry." I said softly in her ear.

"stop confusing…me…" She said before quieting again.

I was confusing her? I sighed and got in the car.

I wouldn't be able to fix this until after I had slept for a few hours.


	8. Chapter 8

**Blind Date**

**Disclaimer: **I'm running out of witty things to say in these things… I don't own anything except the plot.

Chapter 8

I woke up to the sound of buzzing. I sat up and looked around to find the source. When I saw my phone on the bed-side table, I picked it up and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked because I forgot to look at the caller ID.

"_Oh my God! Rinoa! I'm so happy you finally picked up the phone! Where the fuck are you? Roxas said you were okay and that you were gonna call me later but you definitely didn't and I've been freaking out over the past twenty-four hours. Your dad said you got in a fight with your mom? Are you really okay? Are you hurt? Do I need to get you a doctor or some ice-cream! Oh my god you can't just leave me hanging, especially after we had that argument earlier! I'm so sorry Rinoa! I wasn't trying to kick you out and I you know I love you and you're always welcome at my house forever! I hate that we fought and none of this would have happened if I would have kept my mouth shut! Rinoa, if there is anything I can do to make this better… please, I want to-_"

"Tom! Calm down… I'm sorry I didn't contact you. I'm at Saïx's and I'm a little sore but I'll be okay. I don't need a doctor… and though ice cream sounds good right about now, I don't really need it. I know you weren't trying to kick me out… you ere just trying to get me to patch things up with my mom… it just didn't work out as expected. And none of this is your fault, Thomas. Please don't ever say that again." I said.

"_I just wish I could make it better for you…" _Tom trailed off in a sad voice.

"I know you do… but there is really nothing you or I can do for my family right now. My dad told me not to worry about it and since I've been running from it for a while now, what will another week do?" I said.

"_That's not really the best thinking… but I won't stop you… You 're life has been a bit of a mess lately and you need a break. So… staying with Saïx, huh?" _Tom said, I could hear the suggestiveness in his voice and I could picture him wiggling his eyebrows in a stupid manner.

I laughed at the thought. "I wish Tom…" I said after a second of thinking about it.

"_What?" _Tom asked incredulously. "_He hasn't done anything to you? That's just too hard to believe. I mean, this is the perfect moment! You're emotionally vulnerable and in need of comforting, he doesn't have to deal with your parents walking in, he also has you nicely trapped inside his home and he has all of the resources to have his wicked way with you! For him to not do anything is almost insulting!" _Tom almost yelled into the phone.

"Yeah, I know. Which is why I'm thoroughly insulted and very confused. It's like he's got me on a string and he'll yank the string to pull me in and then back up so that he can yank me along all over again. I don't understand him at all… he'll say things and he'll have the perfect opportunities and it's not like I push him away… It's almost been a whole month after my eighteenth birthday but he hasn't even tried to stick his hand up my shirt… should I be concerned?" I asked worrying at my lip.

"_Rinoa… I'm not really sure what to tell you. Maybe he's waiting on you?" _Tom said.

"But… I can't do that… I'm ready to get on the boat but I'm not ready to steer it. He needs to take the wheel on this one." I said.

"_Well, you are in quite the predicament. And I can't say I'm not surprised… the guy had to have a tragic flaw… nobody is that perfect." _Tom said and I laughed.

"I'm just hurt… and mad really. Yesterday was really disappointing, I was so ready to make out with him against a fire truck… not many girls get to do that. He got me all in the mood and then just LEFT! He left me hanging and that just made me unsure of whether he really wants me, you know…and let me take this moment to say that it is kind of weird talking to you about this." I said with a small giggle.

"_Well, I don't think Roxas would be able to help you with this at all… and this is WAY better than the 'going through puberty' talks we had at the end of middle school." _Tom said and I could almost see him cringing.

I shivered. "You're right…" I trailed off.

"_Maybe Saïx isn't really ready to do anything… give him a little space and see what happens." _Tom supplied.

"I'll give him some space alright… just thinking about yesterday pisses me off… If he's not ready for me then he needs to stop acting like he is and keep his hands to himself." I huffed.

Tom chuckled. "_Don't go overboard, okay." _He said.

"I wont… but jeez, I don't necessarily like being strung along." I said.

"_I gotta go Rin, I'll see you at school." _Tom said.

"Alright., see ya." I said and hung up. With a sigh, I laid back down on the bed and huffed when I realized that I was alone.

Saïx must have taken the couch.

With a sigh I got up and moved to get a shower. I figured Saïx would be sleeping after a late shift at work so I might as well get a shower while he's out.

I closed the door and looked to the cabinet and spotted the razor and shaving cream. I picked up the razor and switched the blades before turning on the water. I divested myself of my clothes before checking the water temp and getting in.

I first washed myself and my hair. It was so weird to use all of Saïx's stuff… and with a giggle I kind of felt like a dude.

I moved to the shaving cream and moved to shave my legs. It was my routine to shave every other day and I wasn't going to stop just because all my toiletries were at home.

I put the razor up to my leg and began only to stop with a flinch when I reached my knee. I pulled the razor away frowned. I nicked myself…

That never happens… I'm like the shaving queen!

With a huff I washed the razor and continued. By the time I was completely done I had nicked myself three times. I pouted and finished up my shower. I grabbed a towel and dried off before finding the first aid for bandaids. I guess dude razors are a little trickier than girl ones… definitely not gentle.

When I was finished I brushed my teeth and ran my hands through my hair and I moved back to the bedroom to get clothes. I grabbed a bra and put it on with a small smile. It was pink but it had a fany tan lace on top of it. I looked around my suitcase and pulled out the matching underwear with a small 'aha!'

I was slipping them on when I felt a small sting on the back of my thigh. I sat on the bed and noticed a nick that I had missed and sighed. I stood and moved back to the bathroom to get one last bandaid.

I was going to have to go to the store to get a better nicer razor…I was not going to use that one again…

"Are you okay?" I jumped at the deep voice sounding from the doorway.

I just ignored him and put the bandaid on the back of my leg before making my way out of the bathroom. Saïx grabbed my wrist and pulled me around to face him.

"I asked you a question." He said simply.

I gave him a shrug as if to say 'so what?' and moved into the bedroom and closed the door. I leaned against the it and covered my flushed face.

That was so embarrassing!

I didn't think he was going to wake up to see me in all my glory… I wasn't prepared mentally for that. With a sigh, I moved to my suitcase and pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a mint green scoop neck pullover.

I took a breath and left the bedroom. I was actually hungry so I was going to see about finding something to eat.

I moved into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I pulled out some yogurt and tried to remember where the silverwear drawer was.

"It's on the right of the sink." I jumped again when I heard Sai speak.

I opened the drawer and pulled out a spoon, I was about to go into the living room when Sai grabbed me again and I almost yelped when he yanked me over to him.

"Alright… this silent treatment thing is beginning to piss me off. Stop acting like a five year old and tell me what your problem is." Saïx said.

I glared at him. "You are my problem, Sai. So I would appreciate it if you would let go of me so that I can eat in the living room." I said and tried to pull my arm from his grip. With a hard tug I got free and moved to towards the kitchen exit.

"I'm confusing you right?" he said and I paused. I turned to him.

"So you know what the problem is but you don't do anything about it… that's good to know." I said with a scoff and moved to leave for the third time.

"You mentioned it in your sleep… and I really don't know what the problem is that's why I'm trying to figure it out." Saïx explained.

"I just don't get you." I said softly.

"What don't you understand." Sai said and moved over to me.

-Blind Date-

"What happened yesterday? Did I do something? Was there something you didn't like? I was waiting for you to do something but then you just walked off… " Rinoa said before looking up at me.

It took me a second to understand what she was talking about. I frowned. "You wanted me to do something?" I asked.

"Yes! I was ready for you and then suddenly you walk away as if you got bored or something! It hurt and I felt like you lost interest in me…" she looked away from me and moved over to the counter. I watched her place her yogurt on it before turning to me.

My frown deepened. "You looked like you were unsure… I thought you didn't like that way I had cornered you and that you didn't really want me to mess with you. But I wasn't going to be able to stop unless I distracted myself with something else." I explained.

"Next time, could you just do it…" I barely heard it she said it so quietly. She was looking at her feet but I could tell she was blushing up to her ears.

I took that moment to punch myself metally. I had the chance to mess around with her at work and I totally walked out on it.

"I c-can't… I-I'm too… I'm not really an expert seducer and I-I'm not confident enough to come on to you like I want to. So I've been waiting for you to start something… you _do _want to start something, right?" she asked her arms folded tightly in front of her as she spoke to the ground.

I listened to her speak and watched her fidget. I had never seen her so shy before and I punched myself internally again.

How could I have been so stupid? Rinoa was an outgoing person and very confident when it came to talking to people and making friends.

But she was completely inexperienced in this sort of thing and she was waiting on me to initiate our physical relationship. And it was at that moment I realized that she had given me ample amounts of chances to get with her.

"I always like it when you grab me and kiss me… it makes me feel as if I'm owned by you… well, that doesn't really sound that good… but it makes me feel wanted, you know… like I belong…" she started to ramble nervously and I couldn't find it so absolutely and completely…

…Adorable.

I just stood and watched as she turned from me with a blush and grabbed the yogurt she had placed on the counter.

I shook my head before approaching her… she always had this way of making my head spin…I think it's because I'm always running circles around her.

"I'm sorry for being a dick unintentionally, Pigeon." I said and put my arms around her waist.

Rinoa let out a little huff before leaning against me. "Sorry for acting like a little kid…" she mumbled into my shirt. I smiled down at her.

"So… do you really hate it when I call you Pigeon?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not really… I already accepted that you think I'm an ugly, disease-carrying, stinky, gray bird." She grumbled and looked up at me.

"I never said you were one of those pigeons… I was thinking more along the lines of an exotic pigeon… just look it up and you'll see." I said with a small chuckle.

"I don't like birds all that much." She said before moving away from me to finally eat her yogurt.

I smirked at her and let her finish her yogurt. Personally, I think Rinoa was in over her head a little bit.

She gave me the 'go head' and now that train was gaining momentum down the tracks. Just looking at her I could imagine her only in her bra and underwear… and let me tell you, that was nice view to walk in on in the morning.

Lace looked really good on her and I couldn't help but imagine myself taking it off. It was then that I promised, when the time was right…

I was going to completely _destroy _her.

She wouldn't even know what hit her. I was going to tear her down and make a mess of her…she'll be in ruins by the time I'm finished and at the end of it all…

The only thing she will live and breathe, will be me. And she'll beg me to finish her off before starting all over again.

With one last glance at her I made my way to my bedroom to get ready for the day.

-Blind Date-

When Saïx exited the kitchen I finally let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding before fanning at my burning face.

The way he was looking at me… I thought for sure he was going to run up to me and take a bite before leaving. It sent shivers down my spine…but in a good way.

When I finished my yogurt, I threw away the container and moved to place the spoon in the dishwasher.

I made my way into the livingroom and smiled when I spotted the laptop on the desk in the corner. I walked over to it to see if it was on. When the desktop revealed itself I smiled as an idea popped into my head.

I got onto the internet and logged on to Facebook. I found one of my favorite pictures and saved it before minimizing the website and moving to the computer settings.

With a small triumphant noise, I changed the desktop from a plain blue color to the beautiful picture of myself. Hehe… that way when Sai would go to use his computer, he would be graced with my beauty.

I maximized Facebook again and typed a status.

**At my boyfriend's house… on his computer. *swoons***

I laughed because within the three seconds of updating my status, Thomas had alreadly liked and commented on it.

**So I guess you two resolved everything? **I read Thomas' comment.

**Yep. **I replied.

There were four more likes and I smiled at Reno's, Roxas', Clouds', and Xigbar's names.

**It's about time, yo… Saix is such an idiot sometimes. (.)**

I read Reno's comment and giggled when I noticed the face at the end. I didn't think Reno was a smiley face guy.

I replied with an LOL and asked why Sai didn't have a facebook while basically every other fireman did.

**He's a noob and thinks he doesn't need one.** Xigbar commented.

I shook my head and smiled wider. We were basically bad mouthing Saix and we were doing it on the man's computer… that's a little rude.

**In his defense, he doesn't really need one. He's not that hard to get a hold of. And it's kind of cute that he has no idea about this stuff… he's such an old man! (^.^) **I replied.

There were three comments of HAHAH! Or LOL before I moved on to doing something else. I was in the middle of checking my email when I felt arms go around my neck.

"Is there anything we need to do today?" Sai asked in my ear and I shivered.

"I need to go to a convenience store or something for a gentler razor. I nicked myself four times with yours." I said with a small pout.

"So that's what happened earlier this morning?" Sai said and I blushed.

"Yes." I said simply making sure not to look at him. He was probably smirking at me… I should just wait for the comment.

"I'm glad I bought those for you. They looked good." My face burning even though I knew the comment on my undergarments was coming.

I gave him a small glare and he let out a smug chuckle before biting the shell of my ear. I gasped before swatting at him. I could feel the burning sensation everywhere and I covered me face with a tiny aggravated sound before looking at Sai.

He was still smirking at me.

I walked up to him and punched him in the arm, hard. Saïx let out a small pained noise before glaring at me and rubbing his arm. I smiled.

I felt a little better.

I moved to grab my things and my shoes before walking back over to Sai who was waiting by the door. I smiled at him and pressed myself against him in a no-arm hug. Saïx kissed the side of my head before opening the door for me.

"Thanks." I said softly and left the house. I walked over to the driveway and stood next to the car door. Sai opened the door for me again and I got in.

When we got to the convenience store I moved straight to the isle I needed. I grabbed a razor and turned.

"Is that all you needed?" Sai asked and I shook my head. I moved down another isle and grabbed a box of tampons.

You could never have to many of those. I turned again and Saïx was giving me an odd look.

"What? I'm a girl remember? I need feminine products." I said with a huff and moved towards checkout.

"I can't believe I forgot about that sort of thing." Saïx said with a surprised tone.

"Well, it's not like it's something I would want to talk to you about. Personally I wish I could forget about it… but alas, it is the price I pay for being a woman. And I have to say, we may have to deal with a lot of shit… but being a female is something to be proud of. My mom always told me that." I said before getting behind another shopper in the check out line.

With a sigh, I remembered again how much I miss my mother. I hoped she would come around soon. Things just weren't alright with me when I knew that she wasn't herself. I miss the way she would tell me about the privelige of being beautiful and the strength of being a woman, a the pride of being who you are, and knowing how to be brave and strong.

God, I really missed her.

"Rinoa." I jumped at Saïx's voice in my ear. I snapped out of my thoughts and frowned when he handed me the bag.

"I was going to pay for it…" I said with an unintentional pout.

"You were lost in your thoughts, Pigeon. Let's go now." Sai said and took my hand.

"I'm paying next time you wanna buy something." I said and the cashier lady let out a small laugh

"You two are adorable." She said.

"Umm, thank you." I said with a smile and started to pull Sai out of the store. "Do you want to buy something, Sai?" I asked.

"No, I want to go home and play video games now." Saïx said and I laughed.

"You play video games? I never knew that!" I said with a beam.

"Yeah, did you not see the ridiculous amounts of gaming consoles and games in my room?" Saïx asked.

I shook my head. "Once I was in your bed I kind of only focused on how soft it was. I kind of forgot to look at everything else." I mumbled.

Saïx chuckled as he drove. I smiled at the warm sound as I looked out the window. "So what game are you gonna play?" I asked.

"Call of Duty." He supplied simply.

"Is that the one with Zombies?" I asked, completely clueless.

"Well, not really. There's a spoof off of the game with Nazi Zombies… I have that one too." Sai said.

"Well, which one are you going to play? Can I play too?" I asked with a smile.

Saïx actually laughed. "I think I'm going to play the Zombie one so that afterwards I can watch try and kill Zombies."

I frowned. "You don't think I can kill Zombies?" I asked affronted.

"You'd break a nail, Pidge." Saïx joked but I didn't think it was funny.

I scoffed. "I can do it just fine _and _keep my nails in mint condition. And stop calling me Pigeon!" I yelped at him with a glare.

"I think it'll be too hard for you. You're just not a video game person, believe me, I've talked to Tom." Sai said and I huffed before grumbling, "we'll see about that."

When we pulled up to the house I immediately moved to the door and waited for him to open it. When he did I marched over to his bedroom. Sai strolled in looking pretty smug and I really just wanted to punch that smirk off his face.

-Blind Date-

I smiled inwardly at my girlfriend's antics. She really wanted to prove me wrong. And because I'm such a great boyfriend, I'm going to indulge her and then graciously comfort her when she realizes that the game really is too hard.

I walked over to my Xbox, turned it on along with the TV and pulled out the right game. I put it in the console and waited for it to appear on the screen.

"Okay, so I guess I'll explain the controls first, then I'll give you a small demostration and I'll let you take it from there." I said and Rinoa nodded with a determined look on her face.

"You know you're supposed to use this to move right? You've played a video game before right?" I asked.

"I played Sonic the Hedgehog with Tom when I was twelve." She supplied with a sheepish look.

I sighed. "Oh god… anyway, use this to move. This button here, is probably your most important button because it's the one you use to shoot. At the end of it all, this is really nothing but a shooting game…"

I explained the rest of the controls to her and I could tell when she understood and when she didn't understand… when she understood she nodded looked at me. When she didn't understand, she would just hum in agreement and look at the remote.

When this happened I would try explaining it again and I would laugh a little inwardly when she would huff and try to tell me she understood already.

"Alright, there's a place in the building that will allow you to change weapons. But sometimes, it's better to just keep your first weapon. But when you come across certain guns that are 'one shot kills' be sure to take it. It makes it easier to kill Zombies because they go down after one hit. Another thing, if the Zombies finally break through the boarded entrances and try to surround you, lure them to a staircase that way they can only come at you from one direction and you only have to attack two at a time instead of four or five all around you." I explained and she nodded and looked at me again.

I started the game and began my demonstration. I moved over to the openings and began to board them up. I moved back over to the first opening that I left halfway open so that I could shoot at Zombies.

When the first Zombie revealed itself I shot it down quickly and I smiled when I felt Rinoa flinch slightly from behind me.

This might take lesser time than I thought.

The next three moved slowly towards me, I shot them down one by one and then refilled my ammunition.

I decided that I would let the Zombies break through the boarded entry to show Rinoa how to work fast. I moved over to change my weapon, when I grabbed the ray gun and turned, there were Zombies approaching.

"Shit! Run!" Rinoa squeaked and bounced on the bed a little.

I shot three before moving over to a stairwell. When the Zombies began to climb I just stood there and took them out one by one.

"Wow… you're good at this…" Rinoa said softly.

When everything was clear, I turned to her and handed her the controller. "Your turn." I said.

Rinoa took it tentatively a I watched as she boarded up the entrances just as I did. When that was finished she looked around for the first Zombie to show up.

There was actually two that came up slowly from afar. Rinoa squeaked in alarm and shot her gun.

I chuckled before kissing her cheek. "You have to aim, Pidge. Look at the screen and shoot the zombies." I said calmly and Rinoa nodded.

I watched her face as she tried to get the Zombies. She looked so cute biting her lip in concentration. When I heard gun fire I looked to the screen and I smiled when the first two Zombies went down and then the next three went down.

Rinoa let out a evil laugh before putting the remote down and throwing her arms up in triumph. "See! I can kill Zombies just fine." She said with a smile.

I shook my head at her and pointed to the screen… while she was hooting in victory the Zombies had broke down the barriers and were beginning to surround her.

"Ah!" She yelped and picked up the controller again before shooting wildly at the Zombies. She then created space between them and shot some more. More Zombies were approaching and she yelped again when she realized she was out of ammunition.

"I forgot how to refill it!" she yelled and ran from the Zombies once more only to be cornered by zombies that had broke through the back entrance.

I took the remote quickly and filled her ammunition before handing it back to her. She shot at the Zombies while moving towards the stairs. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized it really is much easier to kill off the Zombies that way.

When she killed all of those Zombies she moved back down and changed her weapon. More Zombies came and she started to kill them more efficiently and more quickly.

But soon she found herself in a bind and she yelped as she shot the Zombies that were starting to run at her.

I forgot to tell her about the running Zombies.

"Holy Shit!" She yelled and shot at them.

One got to her and knocked her down. Rinoa freaked.

"Shoot! Rinoa, shoot!" I exclaimed. She shot down the Zombie and managed to get up. More running Zombies came and Rinoa started to shoot.

"Stairwell! Go! Go, go!" I yelled and Rinoa moved. "Keep shooting!" I exclaimed again.

When she cleared the level she put the remote down with a hoot and I jumped up. "You did it!" I yelled and she looked up at me and beamed. "I did! Didn't I?" she exclaimed in reply.

"You did, you did!" I nodded with a laugh and she wrapped her arms around me.

We laughed for about a minute before we realized how silly we were being. With a sigh I held her close and she put her face in my neck. Rinoa let out a contented hum and I kissed the side of her head. She pulled from me and smiled, I connected our lips.

Rinoa smiled into kiss before biting my lip. With a small noise I pried her lips open and explored her mouth with my tongue. Rinoa sighed a little in pleasure and I decided I would push the boundaries and see what happens.

I pushed her down and we fell on the bed together, the Xbox remote bouncing to the floor. I climbed over her making sure our kiss didn't end. Rinoa pulled from me for air and I moved my kisses to the shell of her ear. She gasped and her hands tightened around the back of my neck. I moved down her neck and she made a small noise when my teeth grazed her skin.

With a tiny smirk I bit her neck softly and she gasped out my name. I grunted at the sound before moving back to claiming her mouth. It was my turn to sigh in pleaure, I liked where this was going.

Rinoa bit my tongue playfully and she smiled when I grunted with slightly in annoyance. We continued to kiss and I allowed one of my hands to wander. Rinoa shivered beneath me when my hand slipped under her top.

I loved the warm, soft skin working beneath my hand as she panted softly. I could feel her shiver some more at my touches and I was surprised when she broke away from our kiss to sit up.

I gave her a small questioning look… were we stopping now?

Rinoa's eyes were shining as she lifted her arms up. I smiled before moving to take off her shirt. When it was off, I looked at her and her completely flawless upper body. I wanted to see that body writhe beneath me.

There was a small clearing of a throat and I looked up at Rinoa's flushed face. Her body language shy and meek, but excited. I put my hand up to her face and let it slowly trace down her neck, shoulder, and arm before I looked back into her eyes.

"You are beautiful." I said pressing my forhead to hers. She shivered again and I pushed her back down with another kiss, this one a little hungrier to show my intent.

Rinoa hummed softly into the kiss and she tangled her hands in my hair as I explored the expanse of her body with my hands.

I memorized the arch of her lower back, the gentle sudder of her abdomen as my hands crawled over it, the sharp angle of her hip.

"Ah… ha…" Rinoa moaned as my hands grazed over her hips. She bent her body upwards to meet mine, her hands tugging at my hair.

I moved my kissed down her neck, slipping downward to bite at her collarbone. She gasped and her hands left my hair to grab at the covers beneath her.

I could feel the slow incline of her skin and the softness of added cusion as my kisses moved towards the curves of her chest. I was on my way to the edge of her lacey bra when we both jumped at the sound of a buzzing phone.

Fuck.

Rinoa sighed and groaned as she sat up to look at who was calling her phone. I leaned forward to bite softly at her neck before she answered the call.

"Is there something wrong, Dad?" I heard her ask into the phone and I stopped my kisses to look at her in concern.

Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. "Right now?" she asked.

I watched as her face flushed and she shook her head as she spoke. "No, I wasn't in the middle of anything. Tell Mom we'll be there soon." Rinoa finished and hung up the phone.

She looked at me and pressed her face into my neck. "My mom came around sooner than expected… or at least that's what dad thinks. She wants to talk to us both… are you okay with that?" she asked with a small kiss to my skin.

I sighed and pulled her close. "As much as I want to say screw your mom let's continue what was interrupted… it would be much better on my conscience if I was approved by you mother before I deflowered you." I smirked and Rinoa laughed softly.

"Half of me really just wants to stay here snuggled up against you…" Rinoa said and rubbed her hands up and down my arms.

I pulled her into one last kiss before I grabbed her shirt and tossed it at her. "Clothes on, Pidge." I said and stood to put on my shoes.

When we were all dressed and ready to go, I looked to Rinoa and ran a hand through her hair. "It's gonna be okay." I assured her as I watched her worry at her lip and fold her arms across her chest.

"I hope so." She mumbled and took my hand as we left the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Blind Date**

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

Be careful for Lemon at the end! Oh my god please tell me I didn't butcher this story with my het sex… I had no idea what I was doing… I've never read a het fanfic all the way through in my entire life... I wanted this story to have real issues with real relationships both romantic and sexual... I don't really know if I achieved that but I try!

Chapter 9

When we finally pulled up to my house, my heart was beating faster than the wings of a hummingbird.

"Rinoa, it's going to be fine, by the end of this we'll all be okay." Sai said and put a hand on my shoulder.

"L-look at me…" I stuttered and lifted my hands. They were trembling. "I'm a mess." I said and placed my cheek on the dashbored. "I…" I trailed off.

"What?" Saïx asked and put a hand on my head, running his fingers through my hair.

"I'm s-so scared… If my mom tries to f-force me to leave you, I-I don't think I c-can do it… I won't d-do it…" I looked at him desperately, I felt like I was drowning and he was the only one who could pull me out. "I won't leave you, Saïx." I said firmly before covering my face.

I heard Sai sigh and get out of the car. I then heard my car door open and Saïx pulled me out the car. "Your mom is going to come around, I don't care how long it takes… she's going to accept me someway, somehow." Sai said and kissed the side of my head.

Saïx's words were comforting, but I was still afraid. I was still trembling and looking at the door of my house made my eyes water. Sai took my hand and started to walk me up the pathway to the front door. I pulled my keys from my purse and opened the door slowly. I let out a shuddering breath before walking into the house.

It felt so lifeless… it was like entering an abandoned house you once lived in. Everything was cold and seemed like a distant memory.

But this wasn't a distant memory, this was the here and now and I had a hard time locating the inner strength that allowed me to take the first step in.

I felt Saïx give me a gentle push and I walked further in. "D-dad…" I said quietly before squeezing Sai's hand. "Dad." I repeated loud and clear.

The next thing I saw was my Dad running towards me and pulling me into a bone crushing hug. It was at that moment that I realized that this issue may have taken the most out of my father. I returned the hug tightly before putting my face in his shoulder and refamiliarizing myself with his scent and how warm I felt when he was around.

My father pulled from me and looked me in the eye. "Never again… you are never leaving this house ever again unless you want to." My father whispered feircly, his bold eyes tearing as they zeroed in on me, begging me to believe him.

I nodded and tried to smile through my tears. "I just want us to be us again… " I said softly and let him lead me into the kitchen.

When I finally made my way into the kitchen, I could see my mother sitting quietly at the table. She looked comepletely exhausted, she looked like she hadn't slept in days. "Mom?" I almost whimpered.

"Rinoa…" she whispered and pointed to the chair across from her.

My legs failed me at that moment, I couldn't bring myself to move and I stammered in an attempt to say something. It was as if my whole body decided to lock up.

Saïx took my hand again and pulled me over to the chair, he pulled it away from the table and I sat before he pushed the chair back in. I looked at him and tried to say 'thank you' but it wouldn't come out.

He nodded at me and motioned towards my mother and I looked at her. She was looking right at me.

"Rinoa…" she started and I had to fight myself from breaking down at the sound of her voice saying my name the way she always does.

I nodded and she reached over the table and took my hands. Tears started to roll down my face. "You mother's job has done a number on her… and there is nothing I can do to take back what I've done… what I've said… but I promise you that I wasn't of sound mind when I said them… and I didn't mean a word of it. Rinoa, you're my sweet, caring, hardheaded and completely resilient daughter and nothing will change that… not matter what I say to you… I _love _you. I _LOVE _you… you are smart and you are so, so very important to me. And it's because of those facts that I was affected so severely by my job…" my mother said.

I slipped a hand from her gentle grip and covered my mouth tightly to prevent the sobs from escaping, my body was shaking as every muscle was utilized to hold them in. But after a second, I let them go.

I wanted to tell her something. "I-I love you, Mom… and I missed y-you s-so much… b-but why w-would your j-job make you s-so concerned f-for m-me?" I asked through my sobs.

My mother's hands tightened around mine. "The job I took wasn't like the other one, Rinoa. It wasn't just cosmetic surgery… it was corrective surgery for individuals that became disfigured from certain cercumstances. They recommended I get a shrink… but I didn't think I would need one… but I did. Rinoa… the women that come to me were beaten to a p-pulp, raped, sh-shot in th-the face… and after a while… every woman started to morph into you and I couldn't handle it… you and your father are the only things I live for… and if those things ever happened to you… I'd crumble to pieces. These women, just like you… put so much faith in people without realizing how dangerous that can be. They'd tell me what happened and I would almost break down… I completely lost it when a woman told me that a man had grabbed her by the hair and raped her from behind before shooting her and leaving her to die…" I could hardly understand the words coming from her mouth because her voice was breaking and sobs were leaking through her tone.

"Is that why you cut my hair?" I asked.

"I can't tell you how much I loved your hair long… but when I heard what my patient had told me I couldn't think straight." My mother said after a few deep breaths.

"It that how it was for everything?" I asked and she nodded slowly.

"Part of me kept screaming, 'STOP! STOP! I'M HURTING MY BABY!' But in the end, more of me wanted you to be safe no matter what it took." She said.

"That must have been terrible." I said and rubbed my thumbs over her hands in an attempt to comfort her.

Her tears started to billow swiftly down her face as she nodded firmly. "Yes… yes, it was." She cried.

"Momma, I forgive you… I really do and I'm so sorry that I made it harder on you. I hope you can forgive me too… but please don't make me leave Saïx… The reason I'm not like one of those women that you treat is because I have him… I promise you he will keep me safe. I know he will… I'll do anything to get you to approve of him. He means too much to me now." I said looking her in the eyes.

My mother looked up to the man behind me and sighed. "So you are Saïx…" she said softly.

Sai sat at the table next to me and looked at my mother before speaking. "Yes." He said simply.

"What are you doing? You're a twenty-five year old man dating an eighteen year old girl… that's seven years of life that she has yet to experience… that makes it so much easier to manipulate her… I can't say I approve of this at all." My mother said.

"I suppose it would be best to explain the circumstances when our relationship started… it might help put a few things into persective." Saïx said slowly and looking into my mother's eyes.

"Go on…" my mother said.

"Before I met Rinoa… I was a broken man… Every woman I had ever been with had failed me in some way… but my last girlfriend was the straw that broke me down. She stole my identity and had taken almost all of my money before running away… I had to start all over… and when I finally got back on my feet, I hated everyone… everyone was scum to me. I was still lonely and bitter… my friend and colleague suggested that I try something new… This friend of mine is actually dating Rinoa's school friend, Roxas, so when he mentioned it I already knew what he was trying to get me into… Personally on our first date, I wanted only to feed her as quickly as possible so that I could drive her home and never seen her again." Saïx said and I laughed as I wiped my eyes.

That sounded so much like something he would have done back then.

"Obviously, Rinoa wasn't going to have it. She wanted to commit to me… she wanted to be someone I could rely on. And by the end of the date, just by the way she put up with all my shit… I knew that she might be able to do it. In the beginning I didn't want this… but in the end, Rinoa was everything I needed and more. I know you think that I'm going to throw her away… but after years of hating everyone, I can't seem to let go of the one person I can stand for more than a day. I love your daughter, Mrs. Heartilly. I can't leave her and I if I ever did, she would probably be better off without me anyway. Like you said, she's resilient and the most stubborn person I have ever met. I just don't think it's possible break up with her… breaking up with Rinoa would be like trying to get away from my right arm… it's just not something you can do. She's stuck by my side for as long as she'll have me…" Saïx said with a small laugh and I smiled at him.

I was so happy hearing those words coming from his mouth. It's like my life finally decided to repair itself and I could feel my soul start to fly upward onto cloud nine.

"I love you too…" I said and pressed my forehead on his shoulder.

"I promise you, Rinoa will be safe with me. I not someone anyone would want to mess with… and when you're messing with Rinoa, you're messing with me." He said with a small growl in his tone. I shivered, he sounded so fierce.

"Even if I wanted to… there's probably not much I could do to come between you two. I have a few questions though… the one's that Rinoa probably wants to know but wont ever ask along with other embarrassing questions." My mother said and I blushed.

"Mom… I don't think that's necessary!" I said nervousely.

"Bring it!" Saïx said with a laugh. I sighed and found me head smacking the table in shame.

Now my mom wants to act embarrassing? Right now?

"Have you had sex with my daughter?" my mother asked.

"No." Sai said seriously.

"Are you going to anytime soon?" My mother asked.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Maybe I should leave…" I heard my dad say from his spot in the kitchen.

"I sure hope so…" Saïx answered.

"Oh God! Sai shut up!" I creid and moved to push my dad out of the room.

"Any thoughts of marriage?" my mother asked and I paused my movements to hear Saïx's answer.

"Occaisionally… I figured she was kind of young for that sort of thing." Sai said and I relased a sigh of relief.

I could see marriage after I turned twenty. But I wouldn't tell anyone that.

"What are your thoughts on kids…" my mother asked.

"Well, that's hard to say… I hated them at first… but starting a family with Rinoa would make for a lot of fun… my house would never be boring ever again." Saïx said with a small smile.

Just looking at him I knew that he actually really liked the idea of having kids. And that made me really happy.

"Mom, Saïx is basically perfect. Can we stop the questions please!" I cried in an attempt to hide my delight.

"One more, what's your favorite thing about Rinoa?" My mother asked with a fond smile on her face.

I resisted the urge to jump up and down. My mother definitely liked Sai…

"Well it's a tie. I love how expressive she is. Everything she's feeling shows up on her face somehow… so when she's hiding something from you, she can't look you in the face. It's good for the times I feel like teasing her. And I also love strong she is… she really is the strongest person I know… even if she screams at the sight of ladybugs." Saïx said and I scoffed.

"That was a cockroach, Sai, and you know it!" I snapped playfully before moving over to him to wrap my arms around his neck from behind.

"It's just a super big bonus that she's really fuckin' hot!" Saïx said and I gasped at his words.

My parents were laughing but I was appalled.

"You were doing so perfectly and then you ruined it… you really just ruined it…" I said in disbelief. "I love you…" I said softly.

Saïx grumbled something along the lines of 'I love you too' but it was so muffled that I had to laugh. "you said it so boldly before." I said.

"I love you, Rinoa. There, happy?" he said firmly and I smiled.

"I will never get tired of that…" I said and kissed his cheek.

"I missed this." My dad said and I nodded.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Well, I've started seeing the recommended counselor and I've been feeling better… but I would still love to finally get a good nights sleep." My mother said and I nodded.

"Yes, please go rest. You could use some sleep too dad." I said looking at the bags under their eyes.

"Sounds good." Dad said and took my mother's hand before moving to go upstairs.

I looked to Saïx. "I'm gonna chill at Sai's okay. I'll see you later!" I said before grabbing Sai's hand and dragging him towards the door.

I didn't really wait for a reply but left my house and moved to the car. Saïx opened the door for me and I got in. We drove back to his house quietly.

-Blind Date-

I'm not sure how it happened, but the minute I closed my door, I found myself in a heated kiss with me pressed against it.

I had no objections to this of course. In fact, I like this, Rinoa's hands were getting grabby and I could feel her tugging at my shirt.

I didn't break our kiss as I lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. She kicked off her shoes as she was in my arms. When I laid her down she tugged off my shirt as I slid my own shoes off.

I gasped when her hands traveled over my upper body. I climbed over her and my hands moved under her shirt to take it off.

Her body wiggled out of it slowly and watching her muscles move as it went up and over only excited me. Rinoa still looked pretty nervous, but the determined look on her face was so hot. She sat up and pressed herself against me, her kisses starting from behind my ear and down my neck. I chuckled when she bit me on the side of my neck before letting out a small moan when her lips grazed a rather sensitive spot.

I managed to get my face in her neck started kiss her as I felt her hands go down to my pants. I let her unbuckle my jeans as I continued to kiss her. She would gasp when she liked something and arch into me. Her heated panting in my ear was turning me on and when I felt her take me from my boxers I moaned and bit her.

Hard.

"Ah! Saïx!" she moaned and I smirked.

She really liked it when it hurt.

Rinoa slowly started to stroke me with trembling hands and I pushed her back down to see if she was okay.

I looked her in the eyes and I could see nevouseness along with a heated look that proved to me that she still wanted to continue. I pressed my lips to hers and we immediately started to explore each other's mouths.

Rinoa moved to take the rest of my clothes off and I let her. I figured it might be a comfort to her if she wasn't the first one completely naked.

I moved my kisses to her collarbone and I could hear her soft moans as I made my marks. I pulled her up again and laid gentle kisses on her face as my hands moved to her bra. I moved slowly so she had room to protest. I undid the first hook and waited for some sort of reaction.

There was a heated sigh and Rinoa pressed herself closer to me. "Take it off." She said, her voice very nervous.

I undid the last hook and slid the bra off of her. I laid her back down gently and I made sure keep my eyes on hers as I started to kiss down her chest. I pressed a kiss to her nipple before taking it into my mouth, my hand moving to fondle the one on the other side.

Rinoa threw her head back and gasped. "Oh God! Aha… ha…" She moaned before biting her lip to keep herself quiet.

I smiled inwardly before nipping her sharply. There's was no way I was going to let her stay quiet. Her moans were too enticing.

"S-Sai! Ah p-please…" she begged and I almost came at the sound.

"Don't try and hold it in." I growled lowly and I nipped and kissed my way down her body.

-Blind Date-

Oh God! I was going into sensory overlaod… every one of Sai's touches set me on fire and sent pleasure blazing through me.

I looked down at the man who placed a hand on my shorts. He was asking silently if this was okay. I nodded.

Oh shit… I really was going to go through with this.

I was going to have sex with Saïx!

His eyes were blazing as he looked up at me. It sent shivers through me and when I felt my shorts being removed I felt another wave of raw fear flow through me.

Saïx seemed to sense it and he crawled back over me. "I'm going to take care of you." He said simply, in the lowest voice I had ever heard. It rumbled and I could feel it beneath my hands that were resting on his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me. I shivered at the feeling of his bare chest against mine.

"B-be gentle… oh god, please be gentle." I begged… I really was terrified but I still wanted this.

I wanted this.

Saïx kissed my nose and smiled. "You're safe with me, Pigeon. I'm a love machine…" he said and I had to laugh.

"Really?" I asked shaking my head at him.

"Really…" his voice turned husky and low as his hand moved up my thigh before sneaking inward before sliding back down the underside of my leg.

I shuddered and I almost got lost in the sensations of his hands tracing my skin. I moaned soflty when I felt his one hand go down my spine while the other moved up my inner thigh.

I wasn't sure which hand to focus on but I yelped when dangled my underwear in front of me.

When the fuck did he get those off! I gasped and swatted at him.

Saïx laughed triumphantly before placing a kiss to my lips. I got lost in it… I couldn't even become concerned with the fact that I was naked. He just felt so good.

I continued to explore his mouth when I felt his hand at my inner thigh again. I shivered and moaned at the feeling of his finger circling the beauty mark on my inner thigh.

But when I felt his finger graze the inside of me I yelped before panting. Saïx looked at me with concerned eyes and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "It took me by surprise." I said softly… by face burning in shame.

Sai kissed me softly and began to touch me again. This time adding a little more pressure and I moaned loudly at the pleasure I felt at that touch.

"HAAH! SAIX… R-right th-there!" I cried and threw my head back when he pressed down in me again.

I didn't really know what I was doing but I found myself arching down on the finger and Saïx's kisses only added to how I was feeling.

"Pigeon… are you ready for this?" Sai asked, his voice dripping with need.

"I l-love you…" I stuttered through another one of his expert touches.

"I love you too… this is going to hurt, Pidge… but I promise it will get better." He panted into my ear. I could feel how much he wanted me. The heat was hanging over me and I looked down at his heat.

It was fucking HUMUNGOUS. I was surprised they actually had condoms that fit him.

Saïx took my face gently and looked at me desperately, "I need your permission…" his voice broke a little.

"Ha…" I panted when I felt the tip of him graze my entrace. "G-go…" I said and waited.

Nothing, nothing could have prepared me for the pain that coursed through me when he entered. "OH MY GOD SAIX!" I cried and clung to him desperately. Tears were already flowing and I bit my lip to keep the sobs in. I closed my eyes and focused intently on the pleasured moan that came from Sai. I focused on his hands moving up my body. One sob slipped but afterwards nothing came, instead my body just trembled beneath the body of my lover.

And then I felt the most amazing feeling… I felt completely whole. And the sharp pain faded to a dull throb. Sai's hands still calming my tense muscles, he had stopped moving once he was all the way in. And I think he was waiting for me to tell him to move again.

I leaned up a little, eliciting a small moan from Saïx, and placed a small kiss on his chest. "Give it to me." I said slowly, looking Sai in the eyes.

Saïx used one of his hands to pull me into a hungry kiss. It was messy and he bit me a lot but I liked it.

Then I felt him move. The dull throb was still there but it was coupled with the most intense pleasure I had ever felt and Saïx had to hold me up because I was falling to pieces.

"Ah! Saïx! Aha! Th-there! Oh G-god touch m-me again!" I moaned as he moved in and out of me. I could care less about the fact that I probably sounded like a hussy but I felt so good.

And by the sound of Sai's deep moans he was feeling it too.

I was immersed body and soul into the essense and being that was Saïx. I was swimming in his scent, the saltiness of his skin, the sheer power he exhibited with a single touch.

I then felt an emotion and sensation culminate and build inside of me. I couldn't explain it. "Saïx, I-I f-feel strange… I-I…" I trailed off with another loud moan.

"I've got you… l-let go." Saïx pulled me close and plunged into me one last time and I felt myself spill over into oblivion.

I saw white and moaned Saïx's name loudly as I felt my tesion release.

"Rinoa!" I heard Sai's voice whispered heatedly in my ear and I felt him plunge into the deep end.

-Blind Date-

I was spent. I was completely satisfied and that had never happened before. It was a great feeling and I smiled down at my panting lover beneath me.

"That was…" she started and I laughed before kissing her neck.

"Yeah, I know." I said before pulling out of her. I immediately missed the warm tightness around me. I smiled at Rinoa once more before sighing contentedly and disposing of the condom.

I laid next to Rinoa and she put a hand on the bite mark in her neck. "You're not a love machine… you're a love monster!" she laughed and rubbed her neck. I chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on the mark.

"I couldn't help myself. You like it when it hurts." I said and I watched her face blaze red.

"I'm going to have to go to school with this tomorrow." She said with a pout. I kissed her bottom lip and smiled.

"Good, let everyone know that you belong to me. I have all of you now… there's no going back." I said with a fake evil laugh before I pulled her closer.

"I'm not telling them anything, I'll just ignore them when they mention it." She said with a huff before gasping.

"What?" I asked.

"We're really naked… don't look at me!" she said and wrapped herself up in the covers.

I laughed, she was so ridiculous."C'mon Pidge, don't be like that. You should know by now that I like you with and without clothes." I said and unraveled her before pulling her close. "I don't know about you but I'm spent." I said and yawned before snuggling into her neck.

"You're such an old man." Rinoa laughed but yawned herself and got comfortable.

"I make up for it in size…" I said slowly.

Rinoa's laugh ringing warmly in my ear was the last thing I heard before drifting off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Blind Date**

**Disclaimer: **Disclaim…

Chapter 10

I woke up feeling really sore… I sat up slowly with a wince and that when I felt something wet beneath me.

Shit! I lifted the covers over me and I could feel panic strike through me when I noticed the rather large dark stain on the bed sheets.

What the fuck was going on? I'm not supposed to start a cycle for another two weeks! I got out of the bed and had to cover my mouth to stop the yelp of pain from escaping.

I grabbed my phone and moved to the bathroom. I didn't think I was still bleeding but I was reasonably freaked out. Was this normal?

I cleaned myself up with a small hiss here and there from pain. When that was done, I could assess that I was, in fact, not bleeding anymore.

With a sigh of relief I called my mother… she could tell me what was up. I pulled my phone away from my ear and winced when I realized it was two in the morning.

"_Hello? Rinoa, do have any notion of what time it is?" _My mother said into the phone.

"Mom, is it normal to bleed after having sex? There's a rather large stain on Sai's bed and I'm sort of freaking out." I said my voice shaky with alarm.

"_How big is it?" _my mother asked and I frowned.

"I already told you, it's pretty large." I said panic rising in anticipation.

"_No baby, I mean how big is he? If he's large then you don't have much to worry about… he probably tore you a little bit… but if he's not so big, you shouldn't bleed a lot." _My mother said this as if she was reciting the days of the week, which actually made me a little angry.

Here I was in a panic and my mother is just spouting facts in a monotone! But I did feel a little better after hearing what she said. "I'm okay then… the man is hung like a _dragon…"_ I said and my mother laughed.

"_Did you use protection? The last this you need is a little kid during your last year of highschool." _My mother said and I shook my head.

"Yes mom, we were responsible… well, he was." I said with a small laugh.

"_Alright then, go back to sleep. You still have to go to school today." _My mom said and I groaned.

"Don't remind me." I said.

My mother and I said our goodbyes before hanging up. I placed my phone down by the sink with a sigh and rubbed my face.

Now I had to deal with those sheets.

I jumped when I heard a knock on the door. I slowly walked to the door and opened it.

"Are you okay, Pigeon? If it's the blood, don't freak out… that's kind of normal with me…" he said softly and I nodded.

"It scared me at first, but I talked to my mom about it, that's why I was in the bathroom… I'm really sorry about your bedsheets…" I trailed off feeling embarrassed.

I felt Sai pull me close and rub a hand up and down my back. "I already changed them, I was just worried about you." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm okay… I'm really sore… I can't believe I have to go to school today." I said with a sigh and Saïx laughed before lifting me. I would not get tired of that.

He carried me back to the bedroom and laid me down on the soft bed. I looked at him and smiled. "Yesterday was crazy, huh?" I said.

Sai kissed me on the lips before looking at me. "It was pretty eventful… but now I think it's time for you to go to sleep." He said with a smiled and pulled me against him. I fell asleep within minutes.

I walked into homeroom and was immidately attacked by Tom. "Oh my god I missed you so much!" Tom said as he hugged me tightly. He pulled away and gave me a sly look.

"Rinoa..." he started and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"What's with the collar, huh?" Roxas asked with a smirk. Tom was looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Is it so wrong that I decided to wear my uniform correctly today?" I asked and moved to my seat in an attempt to hide my blush.

"Rinoa, I've known you your entire life… seeing you wearing a button-up shirt, let alone a uniform one, all the way… is like seeing an elephant with zebra stripes. You only made yourself more consipicuous by trying to cover up that neck of yours… so… is the deed done?" Tom asked.

I sighed, they looked so excited to hear my answer. "The deed is done…" I said with another sigh.

"GAAAH!" Tom and Roxas exclaimed as they wrapped their arms around me. "I'm so proud of you! My baby is all grown up!" Tom said at the same time Roxas was spouting, "Congrats! I can see it now… little Rinoas and Saïxs pitter-pattering down the halls!"

I laughed and pushed them away with a blush. "Thanks for the support guys. I can't belive it really all happened… I mean all this shit was coming at me so fast and then when it was all over, I was hit with more shit… but it was the good shit, you know?" I said.

Tom and Roxas looked at each other. "We know." They said together and nodded.

"So what are you hiding? Hickeys?" Roxas asked.

"I'm not hiding anything…" I said inching away from them.

I was right to because the next thing I know Tom is at my neck undoing buttons and I yelped before swatting at him. "Tom!" I exclaimed.

"Holy shit! That's knarly, dude!" Tom exclaimed and Roxas peeked over him to see the black and blue bite mark on my neck.

"Saïx is a beast!" Roxas yelled and I sushed him quickly.

"Wow and you have like seven hickies on your collarbone, you sure he wasn't trying to eat you?" Tom said.

I pushed Tom away and buttoned up my shirt again. "He wasn't eating me…" I said my face starting to blaze red.

"Hehehe… Rinoa's a masochist!" Roxas said and Tom laughed.

"Oh my God, shut up!" I cried and covered burning face. Leave it to the daynamic-douchebag-duo to tease me about my first sexual encounter.

"We're glad you had a good time, Rin. And we're really happy that your life is falling into all the right places now… I mean, for a little while Rox and I were really worried, weren't we?" Tom looked to Roxas and he nodded.

"You two are the best, thanks so much." I said and pulled them into a hug.

They returned the hub before replying, "We know," once more and I found myself giggle at how well they fit together in my little friend triangle.

-Blind Date-

I walked into work to hear one voice yell. "FUCK YEAH! I WIN! ALL YOU MOTHER FUCKERS PAY UP! I JUST WON FIFTY DOLLARS FROM 1,2,3,4,5,6, SEVEN OF YOU LOSERS, THAT'S THREEHUNDRED AND FIFTY DOLLARS! PAY UP!"

It seems Axel has won a bet of some sort. I sent him a puzzled look. "And what sort of wager was this?" I asked.

"Everyone else, besides Cloud of course, bet that you didn't have the guts to get laid while Rinoa was hanging with you. And by the spring in your step and the…" Axel walked over to my and put a hand to my face, "healthy smoothness of your skin, I can therefore deduct that you in fact, got into Rinoa's pants and had a good ol' time doing it. I tell you, good things come to those who wait… But Saïx?"

"What?" I asked.

"I believe you owe me a HUGE thank you? I indirectly got you in those pants… I'm a natural born matchmaker! Tell me I did a good job, huh, huh?" Axel said and nudged me.

I pushed him away with a chuckle. "Thanks man, you really found me the real-deal. And I can't thank you enough." I said.

"Wow… you're right… there's no way he didn't get laid. He's like, jolly." Vexen said and my colleagues laughed.

With the exception of Axel who was gaping at me with his jaw on the floor. He stammered for a minute befre finally getting out. "I… I love you, man!" Axel yelled and pulled me into a hug.

There was a chorus of 'DAWWWWs' before I pushed him away with a laugh.

"Let's get to work guys." I said and every smiled and nodded before setting off to do something.

"It's great to see you so happy, Saïx." I turned to see Cloud approach me. I gave him a small smile.

"Well, it's feels great to be happy, Cloud." I replied and he and I moved to load the truck.

After a long day with two house fires and one false alarm, I moved to sat on a crate while I downed a bottle of water. It was an exceptionally hot day in March.

When I felt two soft hands go over my eyes and heard a small, 'guess who?' I laughed.

"Well, seeing as you're the only girl who comes here, I'm going to have to guess Rinoa Heartilly." I said and turned my head around a little to see my girlfriend's smiling face.

She let out a small giggle and wrapped her arms around me. "How are you?" she asked.

"Now that you're here… fine and dandy, you?" I asked not realizing that she had said the same words to me almost two months ago.

"Ummm, same old." She said with a smile, seeming to remember the conversation from so long ago.

"And same old would be?" I asked pulling her around to sit on my lap.

"Really fucking good when you're around." She said with a smile before pecking my cheek.

"That's funny, I feel the same way." I said before pulling her into a proper kiss.

Rinoa pressed herself closer to me and I too my time in exploring that delicious mouth of hers.

I could feel her smile into the kiss when the firemen around me decided to wolf whistle and hoot their approval. I ignored them and continued to kiss my girlfriend.

I never would have guessed something like his would be happening to me two months ago… and looking back on those days I couldn't believe how much I was missing out… but Axel was right really.

Good things do come to those who wait… and waiting for someone like Rinoa, is more than worth it.

THE END

So there you have it... the first true ending I ever wrote... ironically it's my most recent fic. I need to get a move on for my other ones! Have a great day, hoped you enjoyed the story!


End file.
